Le Vert Gryffondor
by Luchisa
Summary: Drago Malefoy a une belle vie, une famille qu'il aime, beaucoup d'amis, une école où il se sent bien. Mais cette année, tout risque de changer. Quelqu'un pourra-t-il l'aider ? Sûrement la personne à laquelle il s'attendait le moins. HPDM, Drarry.
1. Prologue

**Titre : **Le Vert Gryffondor

**Rating : **M, yaoï, slash

**Paring : **Drarry, HPDM

**Résumé : **Drago Malefoy a une belle vie, une famille qu'il aime, beaucoup d'amis, une école où il se sent bien. Mais cette année, tout risque de changer. Quelqu'un pourra-t-il l'aider ? Sûrement la personne à laquelle il s'attendait le moins.

**Fréquence de publication : **Environ 2 chapitres par semaine. L'entièreté de l'histoire a déjà été écrite donc rassurez-vous, il n'y aura pas d'abandon en cours de route. Pour commencer, je mets directement le prologue et le premier chapitre.

**Disclaimer : **Fanfiction inspirée de l'univers Harry Potter, appartenant à J. K. Rowling. Dans cette histoire, Voldemort est bel et bien mort lorsqu'il a tué Lily et James Potter. Il n'y a donc plus de Mangemorts, de Seigneur des Ténèbres ou de guerre.

* * *

**Prologue**

Drago Malefoy faisait ses adieux à ses parents sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾, entouré des nombreux élèves retournant ou se rendant pour la première fois à Poudlard. Il serra sa mère dans ses bras. Du haut de ses 16 ans, il se sentait trop vieux pour ce genre de débordement de sentiments avec sa mère, d'autant plus en public. Mais il savait qu'elle ne l'aurait pas laissé partir sans l'avoir étreint.

Narcissa Malefoy était une femme froide et hautaine de prime abord. Elle savait être impitoyable et lancer des regards de glace qui avaient le pouvoir de faire se sentir minable n'importe qui devant y faire face. Pourtant, sous ses airs suffisants d'aristocrate, elle débordait d'amour pour sa famille. Son fils unique lui manquait à chaque fois qu'il montait dans le train pour étudier la magie pendant 10 longs mois. Bien-sûr il revenait quelques jours à Noël, parfois aux autres vacances scolaires, mais ça n'était jamais bien long avant qu'elle doive à nouveau lui dire au revoir.

Elle résista à l'envie d'embrasser ses joues pâles, sachant qu'il n'était plus en âge d'apprécier les baisers de sa mère. Elle resserra son étreinte encore quelques secondes avant de le lâcher, regardant son visage comme si elle voulait l'étudier pour en garder le souvenir le temps de leur séparation. Elle savait qu'elle était parfois étouffante et que Drago désirait être traité comme un adulte. Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le voir comme son petit garçon, le chérissant et le gâtant comme lorsqu'il avait encore 11 ans et qu'il montait pour la première fois dans ce train. Elle lui tendit alors un sac rempli de bonbons, de magazines sorciers et de jus de citrouille.

\- Pour ton voyage en train, mon chéri. Lui dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

\- Merci mère. Il lui sourit gentiment et se dirigea vers son père.

Lucius Malefoy était tout aussi ému que sa femme mais n'en laissa rien paraître, comme à son habitude. Après tout, un Malefoy se devait de faire bonne figure en toutes circonstances. Il tendit la main à son fils, qui la lui serra brièvement.

\- Au revoir fils, passe une bonne année.

\- Merci, au revoir père. Au revoir mère, dit-il en se tournant vers cette dernière.

Elle lui souriait tendrement, le regard triste et rempli d'amour, ainsi que de fierté. Elle le regarda une dernière fois, le scannant des pieds à la tête, encore une fois pour retenir chaque détail de son fils qu'elle chérissait tant.

\- Fais attention à toi, et écris-moi surtout !

\- C'est promis. Je dois y aller, maintenant. Le train va partir sans moi !

\- Au revoir, mon chéri.

Drago s'élançait déjà vers la porte du wagon le plus proche, il se retourna une dernière fois pour faire signe à ses parents en souriant. Il n'était pas triste de partir, il aimait Poudlard, ses amis, ses cours, ses professeurs, sa maison. Il sauta dans le train sans aucune hésitation et partit à la recherche de ses amis. Alors qu'il traversait le train, plongé dans ses pensées, Drago se disait avec nostalgie qu'il entamait son avant-dernière année. Il se rappelait la première fois où il allait à Poudlard, il était autant excité qu'apeuré. À présent, il n'était plus qu'enthousiaste lorsqu'il retournait à l'école.

Il avait beaucoup d'amis, il n'était jamais vraiment seul. Les gens de sa maison l'admiraient et l'enviaient, le reste de l'école le craignait et le respectait. Il était populaire et ça lui plaisait. Il était bon élève et avait toujours eu de bonnes notes, ce qui lui valait d'être apprécié de ses professeurs malgré les quelques écarts de comportements qu'il commettait parfois, en particulier lorsqu'il se battait avec Potter.

Même ses querelles avec le Survivant lui plaisaient. Il aimait avoir une Némésis, une personne à qui se confronter et avec qui il se permettait de se laisser aller à se battre en oubliant qu'il avait été bien élevé. Potter était un peu son exception dans ses bonnes manières. Avec lui, il se permettait de faire fi des convenances et de le pousser à bout jusqu'à en arriver aux mains.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais entre eux deux ça avait toujours été électrique. Ils ne pouvaient pas se croiser sans se jeter un regard assassin, au mieux, ou carrément se jeter l'un sur l'autre. Cependant, ça n'allait jamais bien loin. Leurs confrontations se limitaient à des remarques acerbes et quelques coups, mais jamais au point de réellement blesser l'autre.

Après plusieurs minutes à déambuler parmi les wagons, Drago finit par retrouver son cercle de Serpentard qui l'accueillit chaleureusement. Du moins autant que les Serpentard le pouvaient, c'est-à-dire avec quelques piques camouflées sous de la fausse politesse et des sourires espiègles. Drago s'assit entre Crabbe et Goyle, ses deux faire-valoir qui lui servaient de gardes du corps à l'occasion. Il lança quelques répliques cinglantes pour remettre ses amis à leur place et assoir sa position de Prince de Serpentard. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement, en se disant que rien ne changeait, tout était exactement comme depuis leur première année ensemble.

Il ne se doutait pas encore qu'en fait, cette année, tout allait changer et qu'il s'apprêtait à vivre la pire, et peut-être la meilleure année de sa vie d'étudiant.


	2. Chapitre 1 : La rébellion des gorilles

**Chapitre 1 : La rébellion des gorilles**

Le voyage jusque Poudlard était vite passé, chacun racontant ce qu'il avait fait durant les vacances. Blaise Zabini était parti en France avec sa mère, rendre visite à de la famille éloignée. Pansy Parkinson avait participé à un camp de vacances sorcier, comme chaque été.

Theodor Nott, quant à lui, avait refusé de raconter ses vacances. Les autres n'avaient pas insisté, aucun n'était réellement intéressé par ce que faisait Nott. Il trainait parfois avec eux, mais la plupart du temps c'était un solitaire. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup, et quand il le faisait, peu de ses « amis » comprenaient vraiment ce qu'il disait. À Serpentard, tout le monde le trouvait un peu bizarre. Mais Drago appréciait Nott malgré sa réserve, il le trouvait apaisant.

Crabbe et Goyle avaient passé l'été chez la grand-mère de Crabbe qui habitait seule. Son manoir se situait au fin fond d'une forêt, éloigné de toute civilisation. Leurs parents les y avaient envoyés, sûrement agacés de les avoir dans les pattes. Cependant, les deux garçons s'étaient bien amusés d'après les rires qu'ils laissaient échapper en racontant quelques anecdotes qu'ils avaient vécue dans les bois.

\- Nous étions partis nous promener, pour échapper un peu à la vieille folle qui me sert de grand-mère, racontait Vincent. On a fini par tomber sur un lac, avec des gens qui s'y baignaient.

\- C'étaient des jeunes d'environ notre âge, des Moldus, poursuivit Gregory. On a hésité à le rejoindre pour s'amuser un peu, mais finalement on ne voulait pas parler avec des Moldus ! Berk !

\- Donc on a planqué tous leurs vêtements, et on a essayé de lancer un sort à l'eau du lac mais ça n'a pas fonctionné. Du coup, Greg a eu l'idée d'imiter le cri du loup. Tu aurais dû voir leur tête Drago, ils ont essayé de fuir rapidement mais ils ont complètement flippé quand ils se sont rendu compte qu'ils n'avaient plus de vêtement !

Les deux garçons rirent de plus belle. Drago, lui, ne sourit que légèrement. Non pas à cause de leur histoire, qui selon lui n'avait rien de très amusant, mais à l'idée que ses deux prétendus amis étaient sans doute à moitié Cracmols. À chaque fois qu'ils essayaient de lancer un sort, ça ne fonctionnait pas ou pas correctement, la plupart du temps ça partait en vrille.

Arrivé au château, le petit groupe de Serpentard se dirigea directement vers la Grande Salle, où aurait lieu la cérémonie de répartition des premières années suivi du festin et du discours d'accueil habituel du directeur, Albus Dumbledore.

Drago prit sa place attitrée à la table des verts et argents, dos au mur et face à la Grande Salle. De cette manière, il pouvait observer plus facilement tout ce qu'il se déroulait entre les élèves des autres maisons, particulièrement au sein des Gryffondor. Il avait toujours détesté les élèves de cette maison, sans doute les jalousant à cause de leur courage qui semblait inexistant chez lui. Personne ne pouvait être meilleur que lui, il ne le supportait pas. Or, dans cette maison se trouvait justement le trio d'or. Hermione Granger dont les points surpassaient les siens dans presque toutes les matières alors qu'elle était née dans une famille Moldue. Ronald Weasley, traître à son sang comme le reste de sa famille pour laquelle Drago n'avait que du mépris. Et enfin Harry Potter, héro du monde sorcier pour un acte qu'il n'avait pas commis. Tout le monde l'adulait pour avoir tué le Lord Voldemort il y a plus de 15 ans alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé tout juste âgé d'une année. C'était ridicule ! Ce balafré n'avait rien fait, il ne parlait même pas encore à l'époque, comment aurait-il pu tuer un Mage Noir redoutable ? Drago avait haï Harry à cause de sa célébrité non méritée, il le jalousait terriblement. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, ce soi-disant héro avait refusé d'être son ami dés la première année. Il l'avait humilié en refusant de serrer la main que Drago lui tendait. Depuis, Drago avait tout fait pour se venger en lui pourrissant l'existence, à lui et ses amis. Et même si, aujourd'hui, il ne détestait plus vraiment Harry Potter, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il le portait dans son cœur. Il continuait d'alimenter cette rivalité, sans doute motivé par un plaisir sadique, et un peu masochiste car le Gryffondor savait rendre les coups.

Instinctivement, Drago chercha sa Némésis des yeux. Il ne l'avait plus vu depuis deux mois, et il sourit en se disant que sa tête de demeuré lui manquerait presque. Il finit par croiser son regard. Potter le cherchait aussi, sûrement pour vérifier qu'il ne commençait pas déjà à comploter contre lui. Le sourire de Drago s'intensifia et le brun eut l'air étonné de voir un tel sourire sur le visage de son ennemi. Drago détourna aussitôt le regard, perturbé par son propre comportement. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de sourire à Potter ?

Il reporta son attention sur le discours, pour finalement s'apercevoir qu'il était terminé. Il commença à manger en observant les nouvelles recrues de sa maison. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se rendit compte que Goyle l'observait fixement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça ? lui demanda-t-il.

Son ami sursauta, comme s'il réalisait ce qu'il était en train de faire.

\- Heu… Rien ! Je me disais juste que c'était rare de te voir sourire, répondit-il en rougissant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? Ton minuscule cerveau serait-il entrain de rendre l'âme ? Arrête de me regarder comme ça et tais-toi, pour dire de telles bêtises il vaut mieux s'abstenir.

Drago lui lança un regard froid, dont il avait hérité la maîtrise de sa mère. Gregory eu un air vexé mais détourna le regard comme lui avait ordonné le leader de sa maison. Crabbe n'avait rien manqué de l'échange mais préféra s'abstenir d'intervenir. Il avait appris que se confronter à Drago était souvent une mauvaise idée, sa langue était acérée et, la plupart du temps, il ne comprenait pas la subtilité des paroles du blond, ce qui faisait bien rire les autres.

Le repas continua et ni Crabbe ni Goyle ne parla de toute la soirée. Drago, lui, parlait joyeusement avec Blaise et Pansy. Il échangea même quelques mots avec Théo. Une fois le banquet terminé, chaque élève se leva pour se rendre à sa salle commune. Les bagages de chacun avaient déjà été montés dans les dortoirs, il ne restait plus qu'à aller dormir pour pouvoir commencer les cours en forme dés le lendemain. En descendant les escaliers jusqu'aux cachots, il remarqua que ses deux gardes du corps maintenaient une certaine distance derrière lui, en pleine conversation à voix basses. Il ne s'en préoccupa pas, que pouvaient bien raconter deux imbéciles comme eux de toutes façons ?

À son réveil le lendemain, les horaires avaient été affichés dans la salle commune, et Drago soupira en apprenant qu'il avait une majorité de ses cours en commun avec les Gryffondor. Il avait l'impression que le directeur prenait un malin plaisir à essayer de rapprocher les deux maisons rivales de l'école.

Il se dirigea d'un pas lourd jusqu'à la salle de bain commune de son dortoir. Lui qui était enfant unique et habitué au luxe, il avait eu énormément de mal à partager sa chambre et sa salle de bain avec quatre autres garçons ; Blaise, Théo, Gregory et Vincent. À présent, il s'était fait une raison en ce qui concernait son intimité limitée. La salle de bain contenait trois lavabos surplombés d'un miroir. La pièce était séparée en deux par un mur à son centre, qui laissait juste le place pour passer de l'autre coté où se situaient trois pommeaux de douches accrochés à ce même mur. Les douches étaient communes, tout comme dans les vestiaires de Quidditch.

Il prit des vêtements propres et une serviette, il vérifia que tous ses produits de beauté avaient bien été installés dans son armoire et entreprit de se déshabiller. Il n'était plus gêné d'être nu devant ses compagnons de chambrée, c'était ça ou se laver la nuit. Dés lors, il ne fit pas attention à Crabbe et Goyle qui l'avaient suivi dans la salle de bain et il enleva d'abord son haut de pyjama. Il enleva ensuite son pantalon de jogging avec lequel il dormait, se retrouvant nu. Il passa alors de l'autre côté du mur et prit place devant une des douches sans adresser un regard à ses acolytes. S'il l'avait fait, sans doute aurait-il remarqué que ces deux derniers l'observaient avec une lueur étrange dans le regard.

Il commença donc à prendre sa douche avec insouciance, plongé dans ses pensées. Il réfléchissait à la journée qui s'annonçait, il commençait par un cours de Métamorphose avec la vieille McGonagall, mais surtout avec les Gryffondor et donc avec Potter et sa bande. Il s'imagina quelques remarques à lui lancer, les préparant à l'avance.

Crabbe et Goyle le rejoignirent dans les douches communes et occupèrent les deux pommeaux restants. Goyle s'était placé à côté de Drago, profitant d'une vue assez intéressante du corps diaphane du Prince des Serpentard. Il détailla son corps fin, ses muscles légèrement dessinés, ses fesses bombées, il passa ensuite son regard vers l'avant du corps du blond. À ce moment, le blond remarqua qu'il était observé et porta rapidement ses mains sur son entre-jambe pour la cacher du regard lubrique, légèrement bovin aussi.

\- Non mais je rêve ou tu es en train de me mater ?! Cria Drago, révolté.

\- Non, pourquoi je me gênerais ? Répondit Gregory avec un air mauvais.

Drago eu un frisson, l'indignation qu'il avait ressentie de prime abord laissait doucement place à de la peur, mais surtout à de la colère d'avoir été ainsi épié.

\- Mais tu bandes en plus ?! Depuis quand tu baves sur moi, espèce de taré ! Ne t'approche plus jamais de moi, tu me dégoûtes et n'espère même pas t'en sortir indemne. Tu vas regretter d'avoir osé me mater sans ma permission, espèce de crapaud répugnant et stupide.

Après ce beau discours, Drago tenta de partir dignement, les mains toujours placées sur son intimité. Seulement, c'était sans compter sur l'intervention de Crabbe qui se plaça devant lui pour l'empêcher de quitter les douches.

\- Excuse-toi Drago, tu peux pas nous parler comme ça, dit Vincent avec un air menaçant sur le visage.

\- Que je m'excuse ? Mais vous êtes complètement devenus fous tous les deux !

\- On en a juste marre de se faire rabaisser par une crevette albinos à longueur de journées. Maintenant, on a envie d'inverser un peu les rôles tu vois. Et puis, c'est pas de notre faute si t'es sacrément bandant, avec ton petit cul tout blanc !

Il s'approcha, attrapa le bras de Drago qui essaya instinctivement de se reculer en vain. Il tira sur ses bras, jusqu'à ce que le blond, ayant moins de force que lui, ne puisse plus se cacher de ses mains. Du coin de l'œil, il vit l'autre homme s'approcher également avec un sourire affreux collé sur les lèvres. La panique s'empara de Drago. Qu'allaient-ils lui faire ? Il s'imaginait le pire ! Heureusement pour lui, il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et Zabini crier :

\- Les gars, vous avez bientôt fini ? Théo et moi, on aimerait se doucher aussi, faites pas les princesses et bougez de là.

Les deux armoires à glace s'éloignèrent alors de Drago qui leur lança un regard assassin, soulagé et se sentant de nouveau maître de la situation grâce à la présence de Blaise. Il alla alors s'habiller rapidement, sans adresser un seul mot. Que pouvait-il dire de toutes façons ? Il n'allait pas montrer qu'il avait eu peur, et ne se confierait certainement pas à Blaise sur l'altercation qui venait d'avoir lieu dans les douches ! C'était beaucoup trop humiliant.

Il quitta la salle de bain, prit son sac de cours et fonça directement dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il avait besoin d'être seul et de réfléchir à la situation.

Ses deux larbins s'étaient retournés contre lui, il n'avait donc plus de garde du corps alors qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi menacé qu'en ce moment. Comment devait-il réagir ? Il ne voulait que personne ne soit au courant, on le prendrait pour un faible. Il devait trouver un moyen de les éviter, et de réussir à se défendre.

La semaine qui suivit fut longue et éprouvante pour les nerfs de Drago. Il se tenait le plus éloigné possible de ses deux agresseurs, les ignorant lorsqu'il devait obligatoirement être dans la même pièce qu'eux. Il passait la plupart de ses nuits hors des dortoirs, ce qui lui valut une retenue avec Rusard qui l'avait surpris alors qu'il s'était endormi dans une salle de classe. La fatigue due au manque de sommeil et à sa vigilance constante ne faisait qu'augmenter sa nervosité. Il était à fleur de peau, il ne pourrait pas tenir comme ça éternellement.

Le vendredi arrivé, il se dit que sa retenue était finalement une bonne occupation pour le tenir éveillé et éloigné de son dortoir. Il marcha rapidement jusqu'au bureau du concierge, qui lui ordonna d'aller jusque chez Hagrid. Le demi géant avait apparemment du travail à lui donner.

Alors qu'il marchait jusqu'à la cabane située en dehors du château, non loin de la forêt interdite, il croisa la personne qu'il avait le moins envie de croiser. Harry Potter, son rival, alors que lui-même était déjà beaucoup trop tendu pour son propre bien.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Malefoy ?

Il soupira, il aurait voulu l'ignorer mais il ne voulait pas que le Gryffondor pense qu'il avait peur de lui.

-Ça ne te regarde pas, Potter ! Le monde ne tourne pas toujours autour de ta petite personne.

\- Si tu viens pour chercher des ennuis à Hagrid, je te jure que je te le ferai regretter…

\- J'ai d'autres soucis que toi et tes amis étranges pour le moment Potter, alors laisse moi tranquille, le coupa-t-il.

Sans lui donner l'occasion de répondre, il se remit en marche vers la cabane. Il allait être en retard à cause de lui ! Harry eu un regard perplexe et étonné, il n'avait pas l'habitude que Drago l'évite et parte sans même prendre la peine de l'insulter ou le menacer.

Il eut le pressentiment que quelque chose se passait et se promit d'être attentif au comportement du Serpentard. Avec lui, mieux valait rester vigilent.

Il le suivit de regard alors qu'il continuait son chemin vers la cabane du demi-géant, admirant sa démarche élégante et déterminée.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Malefoy a changé

**Chapitre 2 : Malefoy a changé**

Drago arriva à la cabane d'Hagrid, qui l'attendait pour lui expliquer la tâche qu'il aurait à faire pour sa retenue. Nettoyer les enclos de diverses créatures étranges, répugnantes, et parfois fascinantes même si Drago ne l'aurait jamais avoué. Cela lui prit plusieurs heures et la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps déjà lorsqu'il retourna au château.

Il marchait d'un pas pressé, peu rassuré par l'obscurité qui l'empêchait de voir correctement tout ce qui l'entourait. Il arriva enfin aux portes du château où il entra rapidement. Il avait presque envie de courir. Il restait attentif à tout ce qui l'entourait, prêt à sortir sa baguette au moindre signe particulier. Il tendait l'oreille, aux aguets du moindre bruit.

Tout à coup, il s'arrêta net dans le couloir qu'il arpentait pour rejoindre son dortoir. Il était persuadé d'entendre une respiration. Était-ce la sienne ? Ou l'avait-il imaginé, en plein dans sa panique montante due à l'atmosphère lugubre du château la nuit ? Il bloqua alors sa propre respiration et écouta attentivement. Oui ! Cette fois il en était sûr, quelqu'un était là, et vu qu'il entendait son souffle, cette personne était proche de lui. Il se retourna d'un bon, sortant sa baguette.

\- Lumos, murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Mais il ne vit rien, seules les ténèbres lui faisaient fasse. C'était impossible, il était sûr d'avoir entendu un souffle proche de lui.

\- Y a quelqu'un ?

Il se sentit stupide de poser la question, sachant que s'il y avait effectivement quelqu'un il était évident qu'il se cachait. Sa paranoïa refit surface, il était persuadé que la personne à qui ce souffle appartenait lui voulait du mal. Et si c'était les deux Serpentard qu'il redoutait tant depuis une semaine ?

\- Crabbe ? Goyle ? Si c'est vous, je n'hésiterais pas à vous tuer. Vous n'avez pas intérêt à vous approcher de moi !

Il aurait voulu partir, se remettre en marche pour rejoindre un endroit sûr. Mais y avait-il encore un endroit sûr pour lui dans ce château ? Son dortoir lui semblait presque aussi terrifiant que ces couloirs sombres. Il était planté là, hésitant, ne sachant que faire. Devait-il continuer à marcher, voir si le souffle continuait et le suivait ? Ou bien lancer des sorts au hasard pour toucher une personne qui n'était peut-être même pas là ? Plongé dans sa réflexion, il ne vit pas tout de suite la silhouette qui était apparue à quelques pas de lui. C'est le mouvement d'un corps sombre en approche qui le sortit de ses songes. Il sursauta mais ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant la personne à qui il avait à faire.

\- Potter ! s'exclama Drago, soulagé.

\- Malefoy, répondit le Gryffondor sur un ton neutre, ni agressif ni amical.

\- Tu m'as fait peur, j'ai cru que…

Il se tut, ne voulant pas que Potter se doute qu'il n'avait désormais plus aucun garde du corps, et surtout qu'il était menacé par ses propres amis. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le croit faible, et surtout pas Harry Potter, son ennemi de toujours. Il redressa un peu les épaules pour se donner de la contenance.

\- Que quoi ?

\- Rien ! Que fais-tu ici encore ? Tu me suivais ?

Harry sembla hésiter avant de répondre.

\- J'aime bien me balader dans le château la nuit, et je t'ai vu traverser le parc comme si tu avais le diable aux trousses alors oui, je t'ai suivi.

\- Mais pourquoi ? demanda Drago, ébahi par la franchise de sa Némésis.

\- Je ne sais pas, je te trouve bizarre cette année Malefoy.

Harry lui lança un regard perçant, comme s'il essayait de lire dans l'esprit de Drago. L'espace d'un instant, le blond se demanda s'il était un Legilimens. Il tenta de se rassurer, si Potter savait lire dans les esprits ça se saurait !

\- Bizarre ? Comment tu peux me trouver bizarre alors qu'on ne s'est pas parlé de la semaine ?

\- Justement, c'est bien ça qui est étrange… Tu ne m'as pas insulté une seule fois depuis la rentrée, et même lorsque l'on s'est croisé tout à l'heure, tu es parti sans même essayer de te battre avec moi.

\- Et bien quoi ? Tu devrais t'en réjouir plutôt.

\- Sans doute…

Drago regardait Harry droit dans les yeux. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, ils n'avaient jamais eu de conversation sans s'insulter. Et là, en plein milieu d'un couloir plongé dans l'obscurité, ils parlaient presque normalement. Le Survivant avait l'air perdu dans ses réflexions, fouillant toujours le regard gris qui lui faisait face. Finalement, après un silence où les deux jeunes hommes semblaient chercher à deviner les pensées de l'autre, Harry reprit la parole.

\- Pourquoi pensais-tu qu'il s'agissait des deux imbéciles sans cervelle ? Serais-tu en froid avec eux ?

Harry eut un sourire moqueur, ne se doutant pas de l'impact qu'avaient ses mots sur le blond.

\- Cela ne te regarde absolument pas !

Il avait entendu le ton craintif qu'il avait pris en disant ces paroles et espérait que le Gryffondor ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

\- Si je ne te connaissais pas Malefoy, je pourrais croire que tu as peur.

Son sourire espiègle avait disparu, il se contentait de continuer ses regards scrutateurs. Malefoy prit le peu de courage qu'il avait en main, et tenta de reprendre son air froid et hautain habituel.

\- Tu racontes n'importe quoi, un Malefoy n'a peur de rien. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais aller dormir et j'aimerais que tu ne me suives plus. Garde tes distances, je n'en peux plus de voir ta tête à chaque pas que je fais.

Il planta là le Gryffondor, sans attendre de réponse. Il n'avait pas la force de se disputer, il était épuisé. Il se décida à prendre la direction des cachots, à cette heure-ci tout le monde devait dormir. Il arriva jusque dans son lit dont il ferma les rideaux auxquels il lança plusieurs sorts de protection, s'assurant que personne ne pourrait les ouvrir sans qu'il ne soit réveillé. Il s'endormit presqu'instantanément, trop épuisé pour réfléchir.

De son côté, Harry était resté dans le couloir, toujours plongé dans ses réflexions. Que pouvait-il bien arriver au blond pour qu'il ait changé à ce point là ? Et surtout, de quoi avait-il si peur ? Il avait observé Drago toute la semaine. Au début, pour le surveiller et anticiper un éventuel mauvais coup que le blond lui préparait toujours depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Finalement, il s'était rendu compte que Malefoy était seul la plupart du temps, stressé et cerné comme s'il ne dormait plus. Il avait vu, sur la carte des Maraudeurs, qu'il ne dormait plus dans son dortoir mais dans une salle de classe.

Harry en était le premier étonné mais il s'inquiétait pour Malefoy ! Il n'avait jamais vu le blond dans un tel état, et il était clair qu'il était effrayé par quelque chose. Harry se fit la promesse de découvrir de quoi il s'agissait, même s'il devait passer ses jours et ses nuits à l'espionner. Il découvrirait pourquoi son rival de longue date ne lui accordait plus aucune attention.

Il déplia la carte du Maraudeur qu'il avait glissée dans se poche pour voir où le blond était allé. Il trouva son nom rapidement, il était retourné aux cachots. Ne pouvant le suivre dans les dortoirs des Serpentard, Harry décida d'aller se coucher lui aussi.

En arrivant à la tour Gryffondor, il croisa Ron qui s'était levé pour aller soulager sa vessie pleine.

\- Harry ? demanda le rouquin à moitié endormi. D'où tu viens à cette heure-ci ?

\- Je me baladais, je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

Ron le regarda suspicieusement, se disant que son meilleur ami était parfois étrange. Pour sa part, il trouvait le château trop effrayant la nuit, et il aimait bien trop dormir que pour faire des sorties nocturnes.

\- Si tu le dis, et tu vas te coucher maintenant ? demanda le roux en se dirigeant déjà vers son lit.

\- Oui, répondit Harry.

Il se dirigea à son tour vers son lit, ne prenant pas la peine de se mettre en pyjama. Mais après quelque pas, il se retourna à nouveau vers le rouquin.

\- Ron ?

\- Oui ? répondit ce dernier, à moitié intéressé.

\- Tu ne trouves pas que Malefoy a changé ?

\- Pourquoi tu me parles de lui ? demanda Ron, toute son attention désormais dirigée vers la conversation.

\- Je viens de le croiser, il n'a même pas essayé de m'insulter ou de se battre.

\- Cette fouine était peut-être de bonne humeur, ça arrive même aux tyrans, se moqua Ron.

\- Non, il avait l'air nerveux, presque effrayé… répondit Harry en ignorant les moqueries du roux.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas, juste une impression, il a vraiment changé je trouve, tu n'as rien remarqué ?

\- J'en sais rien mec, je m'intéresse pas à Malefoy pour observer ses états d'âme. Il nous lâche un peu, c'est tout ce que je retiens alors profites-en.

\- Oui… bonne nuit Ron, dit Harry pour stopper la discussion.

Il avait besoin de réfléchir à tout ça. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Ron avait raison, qu'il devrait juste profiter de la paix que lui accordait enfin Malefoy. Mais son instinct lui disait qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal, et même s'il détestait le Serpentard il sentait qu'il devait intervenir d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ron soupira et se recoucha, lui souhaitant bonne nuit également.

Le brun se coucha mais eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. Il ne put s'empêcher de vérifier à nouveaux si Drago Malefoy était toujours dans son dortoir. Il n'avait pas bougé. Harry replia la carte des Maraudeurs en soupirant. Ses tournées tournaient toutes autour du blond. Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi ce changement soudain de comportement ? Pourquoi le blond avait-il pensé que Crabbe et Goyle le suivaient ? Que s'était-il passé dans la maison Serpentard ?

Autant de questions auxquelles il ne savait pas répondre. Il finit enfin par s'endormir, ressassant toujours ses nombreuses interrogations.

Il rêva d'un jeune homme blond aux yeux gris, qui fuyait, courant à en perdre haleine. Harry essayait de le suivre, de le rattraper. Il lui criait qu'il ne devait pas avoir peur, qu'il était là pour l'aider. Mais le blond continuait de fuir toujours plus loin de lui. Harry tendait la main, comme lorsqu'il essayait d'attraper le vif d'or, il essayait d'attraper ce garçon apeuré. Il arriva enfin à lui saisir le bras et il le vit se tourner lentement vers lui, faisant face à un regard rempli de larmes. Il n'avait jamais vu une telle expression de vulnérabilité sur le visage du Drago Malefoy qu'il connaissait. Il sentit la volonté d'aider et de rassurer le blond monter en lui. Il tira alors doucement sur son bras qu'il tenait toujours, pour rapprocher le garçon qu'il enserra de ses bras, lui offrant une étreinte protectrice. Il approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille pâle et lui chuchota des paroles pleines de tendresse.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je te protégerai, n'aie plus peur.

Harry se réveilla presque en sursaut. Son rêve était réellement étrange, cette histoire avec Malefoy le touchait plus que ça ne devrait. Il se leva, d'humeur maussade. Il descendit pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Arrivé dans la Grande Salle, il chercha des yeux une chevelure blonde, presque blanche, mais ne le trouva pas. Il se dirigea finalement vers sa table, non sans une certaine déception. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait hâte que le cours de Potion commence. Il pourrait voir le blond, l'observer et analyser plus en détail son comportement étrange.


	4. Chapitre 3 : De pire en pire

**Chapitre 3 : Les choses ne peuvent pas s'empirer, si ?**

Drago fut réveillé par l'agitation typique de ses camarades se pressant de se préparer à la journée de cours qui allait bientôt commencer. Il décida de rester au lit le temps que tout le monde soit parti, tant pis pour son petit-déjeuner, il sauterait le repas pour éviter les autres élèves. Une fois le calme revenu, il souffla et s'accorda une minute de réflexion.

Cette année était censée être parfaite, il avait eu hâte de revenir à Poudlard et voilà que maintenant, tout ce qu'il souhaitait était de rentrer chez lui auprès de ses parents. Il se trouva puérile de souhaiter la présence réconfortante de sa mère. Il était temps qu'il réagisse, les choses ne pouvaient pas durer comme ça toute l'année sinon il finirait en dépression nerveuse !

Après tout, il avait passé la nuit ici et avait réussi à s'en sortir indemne. Peut-être qu'il exagérait les choses avec Crabbe et Goyle, les ignorer serait sans doute suffisant, plus besoin de les éviter. Il décida d'essayer de reprendre une vie normale, tout en prenant garde à ne pas se retrouver seul avec les mauvaises personnes.

Les jours passèrent sans qu'une nouvelle altercation n'ait lieue. Il préférait rester seul la plupart du temps, parfois avec Theodor. Il aimait la tranquillité qui se dégageait du garçon. Ils pouvaient rester plusieurs heures en silence sans en être gênés. Au début, Theo avait semblé inquiet de voir que Drago restait avec lui. Finalement, il n'y faisait plus attention. Tant que le jeune Malefoy ne le dérangeait pas, il n'avait aucune raison de l'éviter.

Drago avait pris l'habitude d'attendre que la nuit soit tombée depuis plusieurs heures avant d'aller se coucher, et il sautait désormais tous ses repas du matin. En adoptant ce rythme décalé, il croisait peu de gens en dehors des cours. Il passait ses temps libres à la bibliothèque, dans un coin isolé à lire tout ce qui lui passait sous la main et à faire ses devoirs. De cette manière, malgré sa fatigue et son anxiété constantes, ses notes restaient exemplaires. Si bien qu'aucun professeur ne remarqua son changement d'attitude.

Pourtant, il redoutait presque les heures de classe. En cours, il avait l'impression de sentir les regards pesants de Crabbe et Goyle dés qu'il avait le dos tourné. Parfois, les deux Serpentard ne se gênaient pas pour le dévisager outrageusement, ne cachant rien des intentions perverses qu'ils avaient dans leurs regards.

Durant un cours de Potion, qui avait lieu avec les Gryffondor encore une fois, il avait même senti une main sur son postérieur. Il était en train de se pencher dans l'armoire pour prendre les ingrédients nécessaires pour la potion qu'ils devaient réaliser ce jour-là, quand la main serra une de ses fesses avec fermeté. Il en fut tellement choqué qu'il laissa tomber le bocal qu'il avait dans les mains et se retourna brusquement, pour faire face à Crabbe qui lui lançait un sourire lubrique.

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Rogue arrivait attiré par le bruit du bocal brisé.

\- Monsieur Malefoy, vous venez de casser un bocal complet de poudre de sabot de centaure !

\- Désolé Monsieur, je… je… je n'ai pas fait exprès.

\- Et bien, pas la peine de bégayer bêtement, vous viendrez ce soir en retenue accompagner Monsieur Potter.

Bien évidemment, Potter avait été collé par Rogue injustement, comme c'était le cas à presque tous les cours. Drago se moquait d'avoir une retenue, presque heureux d'avoir une occupation pour ce soir plutôt qu'attendre de voir les heures défiler en déambulant sans but dans les couloirs. Seulement, il aurait préféré ne pas devoir passer ces heures avec Potter. Il était encore mal à l'aise de la conversation qu'ils avaient eue quelques jours plus tôt. Parler avec le Survivant sans que les choses ne dégénèrent le perturbait. Il n'avait plus d'énergie à consacrer à leurs querelles incessantes, mais il ne voulait pas non plus qu'ils deviennent amis !

Il tourna son regard vers Harry, et rougit en se rendant compte qu'il était assis tout près de la scène, sa paillasse se situant juste à côté de l'armoire, et qu'il le regardait avec effarement. Il ne faisait pas de doute qu'il avait probablement été témoin de tout ce qui s'était déroulé avec Crabbe. Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Potter allait s'imaginer qu'il s'envoyait en l'air avec ce crapaud de Vincent Crabbe. Drago pria pour qu'il n'en parle à personne. Il imaginait déjà la rumeur qui aurait pu être lancée : « Malefoy se fait ploter pendant les cours de Rogue ». Il fallait absolument qu'il parle à Potter ce soir, pendant leur retenue, pour que ce stupide Gryffondor oublie ce qu'il avait vu.

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement, Drago longeait les murs et évitait de s'abaisser. Il lançait des regards polaires à tout le monde, ne voulant pas que quelqu'un s'approche de lui. Au soir, il mangea silencieusement avant de descendre vers les cachots pour sa retenue. Il arriva la premier et préféra attendre dans le couloir que Potter soit là aussi. Il ne voulait pas attendre en compagnie de son professeur de Potion, il n'avait pas envie de se forcer à tenir une conversation polie. Quand il vit le brun arriver au bout du couloir, il toqua enfin à la porte sans lui adresser la parole.

Le maître des potions leur ouvrit rapidement, comme s'il les avait attendus derrière la porte.

\- Vous êtes en retard ! Dépêchez-vous d'entrer.

Les deux garçons entrèrent en silence, attendant les tâches qu'ils devraient réaliser ce soir.

\- Vous commencerez par nettoyer les chaudrons, ensuite vous rangerez et nettoierez la réserve. Vous ne partirez pas avant d'avoir fini alors dépêchez-vous, je reviendrai lorsque ça sera fait. Si j'entends le moindre bruit suspect ou si vous quittez cette pièce, vous risquez de le regretter amèrement.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Rogue quitta la salle de classe et laissa les deux jeunes hommes commencer leur labeur.

\- On va en avoir pout toute la nuit ! se plaignit Potter, une fois sûr que Rogue était bien parti.

\- Alors commençons directement, je n'ai pas envie de passer plus de temps avec toi que nécessaire.

Le brun le foudroya du regard, mais il haussa les épaules et ils commencèrent tous les deux par laver les chaudrons. Ils mirent 1h30 à récurer, frotter et décrasser tous les récipients de fonte. Lorsqu'ils eurent enfin fini, ils s'assirent sur un des bancs de la classe, épuisés et désespérés par la prochaine tâche qui les attendait. Drago décida que c'était le bon moment pour tenter de convaincre Potter de ne rien dire.

\- Potter ? appela-t-il, en essayant de prendre une voix calme et distante.

\- Malefoy ?

\- Ce matin, en cours, lorsque j'ai fait tomber le bocal… J'ai vu que tu me regardais quand Rogue m'a donné ma retenue.

\- Et alors ?

Il avait l'air calme, attendant sûrement de voir où Drago voulait en venir.

\- Alors, je me demandais, depuis quand tu regardais exactement ?

Il ricana brièvement. Il comprit maintenant avec exactitude où Drago voulait en venir.

\- Si tu essaies de savoir si je t'ai vu flirter avec Crabbe, la réponse est oui Malefoy.

\- Je ne flirtais pas avec cette abomination ! s'offusqua Drago.

Harry eut l'air étonné, et de la curiosité passa dans son regard.

\- En tous cas, ton cul flirtait avec sa main.

Drago le regarda avec des grands yeux ronds. Il n'avait jamais entendu le Gryffondor parler si crûment.

\- Pas la peine d'être vulgaire, Potter ! Il n'a sûrement pas fait exprès, c'est tout.

\- Pas fait exprès, mais…

\- De toutes façons, ça ne te regarde pas ! Le coupa Malefoy, ne souhaitant pas s'étendre sur le sujet.

\- C'est toi qui as mis le sujet sur le tapis, je te rappelle.

\- Je voulais juste te demander de ne pas lancer des rumeurs infondées sur ce que tu as pu voir.

\- Je ne comptais pas en parler.

\- Bien, dans ce cas le sujet est clos.

Harry le regarda à nouveau droit dans les yeux, tentant d'y lire une quelconque explication. Pour le coup, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir tout compris à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Drago avait l'air dégouté par l'idée de fricoter avec Crabbe, mais pourtant il était sûr d'avoir vu sa grosse main répugnante sur le postérieur de Malefoy. D'ailleurs, le blond n'avait pas nié les faits, prétendant que c'était accidentel. Se pourrait-il que Crabbe pelotait Malefoy sans que ce dernier ne soit consentant ? Cela semblait cohérent avec ce qu'Harry avait déjà observé. Malefoy n'était plus jamais avec ses deux loubards de service, il ne venait plus au petit-déjeuner, il était seul la plupart du temps, il semblait sur ses gardes et des cernes mauves s'étendaient sous ses yeux inquiets. Peut-être le Serpentard avait-il des problèmes avec sa cour habituelle ? Crabbe avait la subtilité d'un ours, s'il avait des vues sur le Prince de Serpentard, il avait peut-être eu des gestes déplacés ? Et que venait faire Goyle dans l'histoire ? Pourquoi ne défendait-il pas Malefoy comme à son habitude ? Peut-être qu'il était, lui aussi, la cause des tourments du blond ?

Harry se trouva ridicule, ses pensées allaient beaucoup trop loin. Il s'emballait sûrement, toute cette histoire était impossible. On parlait de Malefoy après tout, la terreur de Serpentard, il devait être capable de se défendre !

Drago se releva, coupant court à ses nombreux questionnements. Ils s'attaquèrent alors à la deuxième partie de leur retenue. Ils mirent encore 1h avant de terminer. Il était déjà très tard et les deux garçons étaient épuisés. Rogue revint dans la classe, comme s'il avait su exactement quand ils avaient eu fini. Ils purent alors quitter la sombre classe de potion pour aller se coucher. Une fois la porte refermée derrière eux, Harry hésita à parler. Il avait envie de dire quelque chose au blond mais il ne savait pas quoi. Sans un mot, le blond commença à marcher. Il décida de le suivre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Potter ? Ton dortoir est de l'autre côté.

Il n'y avait pas de méchanceté dans ses paroles, il paraissait juste irrité et distant.

\- Je ne sais pas, je réfléchissais tout à l'heure…

\- Toi ? Réfléchir ? Je ne savais pas que tu en étais capable, lui dit Drago, railleur.

Harry ne releva pas la pique, il en avait l'habitude. Au lieu de rentrer dans son jeu, il le regarda à nouveau droit dans les yeux afin de pouvoir lire les émotions du blond au fond de son regard de brume.

\- Tu sais, Malefoy, on n'est pas ami toi et moi. Il fit une pause, puis reprit avec une voix douce que Drago n'avait jamais entendue de sa part. Mais, si tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un, ou si tu as des problèmes, tu peux compter sur moi.

\- Compter sur toi ? Depuis quand je peux compter sur toi ? Ton complexe du héro m'agace Potter, même tes ennemis tu tentes de les sauver. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

Harry n'eut pas l'air vexé, il s'était attendu à une réaction de ce genre. Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de se retourner pour se diriger vers la tour Gryffondor.

\- Comme tu veux, Malefoy, mais au moins tu le sais. Bonne nuit ! dit-il un peu plus fort alors qu'il s'éloignait de plus en plus.

Drago resta figé quelques instants dans le couloir. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il était devenu fou ou quoi ? Et puis, pourquoi lui proposer son aide ? Que savait-il exactement ? Avait-il deviné ?

Il marcha distraitement jusqu'à l'entrée des dortoirs, il pénétra dans la salle commune de sa maison. Avec la fatigue et le stress que Potter venait de lui provoquer, il avait relâché son attention, et il se rendit compte trop tard que Crabbe et Goyle l'attendait là. Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre, à cette heure-ci, tout le monde dormait déjà. Drago voulut faire demi-tour mais une grosse main lui agrippa le bras.

\- Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ? lui demanda Goyle.

Les deux hommes le regardaient comme un prédateur regarde une proie. Drago tenta alors de prendre sa baguette mais Crabbe lui arracha des mains avant qu'il n'ait pu prononcer le moindre mot. Il sentit la panique monter en lui, il voulu crier mais sa voix resta bloquée dans sa gorge et il ne réussit qu'à produire une minable couinement.

\- Alors Drago, tu n'as plus rien à dire ? Tu as perdu ta langue de serpent ?

Drago évalua la situation, cherchant une échappatoire. Ils étaient tous les deux proches de lui, trop proches à son goût, et Goyle lui tenait toujours fermement le bras. Il n'avait pas de baguette, et personne ne viendrait dans la salle commune avant le lendemain matin. Que pouvait-il faire ? Il fallait les distraire et courir, fuir était sa seule chance face aux deux hommes dont la force physique surpassait largement la sienne. Il tenta d'étouffer la terreur qui s'était emparée de lui avant de parler.

\- Lâchez-moi ou vous allez le regretter !

\- Tu nous menaces ? Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué mais tu n'es pas très bien placé pour nous prendre de haut, ricana Vincent.

\- Ça fait des jours qu'on essaie de te coincer, tu nous allumes dans les douches et puis tu te caches, tu croyais quand même pas t'en sortir si facilement !

\- Personne ne peut te résister, hein Drago. Avec ta belle gueule et ton joli petit cul que tu t'amuses à balancer sous notre nez. J'ai pas pu résister, moi, tout à l'heure en potion, fallait que je tâte le terrain. Et maintenant, j'en veux plus, bien plus.

Plus ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par plus ? Drago avait peur de comprendre.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous comptez me faire ? dit-il d'une voix blanche. Son corps commençait à trembler tant la peur coulait dans ses veines.

Les deux crapauds rigolèrent et pour toute réponse, ils lui arrachèrent son pull d'uniforme aux couleurs de sa maison. Drago tenta de se débattre, mais sans succès, il n'avait pas assez de force par rapport à eux.

\- Je ne vous permets pas, ne me touchez pas espèces d'immondes gargouilles !

\- Ce ne sont pas tes insultes qui vont te sauver, supplie-nous de te lâcher et on le fera peut-être.

Drago hésita, tirailler entre sa fierté et sa peur. Finalement, il préférait passer pour un faible plutôt que de se faire déshabiller de force par ses deux anciens amis.

\- Je vous en prie, laissez-moi tranquille.

Des larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues, il était pris au piège, désarmé et vulnérable.

\- Je vous en supplie, continua-t-il en sanglotant.

\- Je retire ce que j'ai dit. En fait, ça m'excite encore plus. Et toi Greg ? Tu penses qu'on devrait le laisser s'en aller ?

\- Ho non, Vincent. Je n'en peux plus d'attendre. Déshabille-le, je le tiens.

Goyle le souleva légèrement du sol, comme s'il ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une plume. Crabbe en profita pour lui arracher ses chaussures, sans prendre la peine de défaire ses lacets. Les chaussettes restèrent donc coincées dans ses chaussures et ses pieds nus furent reposés sur le sol.

Drago ouvrit la bouche pour crier, mais Goyle lui plaqua son énorme main sur le visage, l'étouffant à moitié. Crabbe continua de le déshabiller, il tira sur sa chemise, arrachant tous ses boutons et dévoilant ainsi le torse pâle de leur victime. Il la laissa pendre lamentablement sur les épaules fines du blond. Il s'attaqua alors au pantalon, lui enlevant rapidement sa ceinture. Il en fit sauter le bouton qui tomba avec un léger bruit métallique sur le sol en pierre. Il commença à le tirer jusqu'à la moitié de ses cuisses.

Drago continuait de bouger dans tous les sens, essayant de toutes ses forces de s'échapper. Il parvint à déstabiliser Goyle qui retira sa main de sa bouche.

\- Fais gaffe idiot, il ne faut pas qu'il s'échappe ! le gronda Vincent.

\- Me traite pas d'idiot, imbécile. J'en peux plus de te voir le déshabiller, toi tiens-le et je m'occupe de lui.

\- C'est hors de question, c'est moi d'abord.

\- Comment ça toi d'abord ? Je vois pas pourquoi, tu as déjà pu lui toucher le cul et le déshabiller, maintenant c'est mon tour.

Absorbés par la dispute du corps de Drago, les deux Serpentard ne se rendirent pas compte qu'ils l'avaient lâché. C'était maintenant ou jamais, l'instinct de survie se réveilla en Drago. Il s'éloigna le plus silencieusement possible, se dirigeant lentement vers la porte. Quand il estima être assez proche, il se mit à courir et sorti du dortoir des Serpentard sans un seul regard en arrière. Il remonta les escaliers, traversa des couloirs au hasard, il finit par franchir une porte pour se réfugier à l'intérieur d'une pièce sombre, juste éclairée par la lumière de la lune passant à travers les fenêtres.

Il lui fallut un instant pour s'habituer à la pénombre et reprendre son souffle. Il reconnut les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Il se pressa de rentrer dans un des cabinets de toilette et ferma le verrou derrière lui. Il se laissa glisser sur le sol, adossé au mur, et rapprocha ses genoux contre son torse. L'adrénaline le quittait et le choc de ce qu'il venait de se passer le heurta de plein fouet. Il avait failli se faire violer. Ce n'était pas passé loin et il avait eu énormément de chance de pouvoir s'enfuir. Mais pour aller où ? Il se mit à pleurer sans pouvoir se contrôler, son corps tremblait. Il avait froid, pieds nus, la chemise déchirée qui ne se fermait plus. Dans sa course, il avait dû tenir son pantalon pour ne pas le perdre à cause de son bouton manquant.

Il se sentait seul, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il ne pourrait plus jamais retourner dans sa maison, c'était inimaginable. Mais que pouvait-il faire à présent ? Il n'avait même pas sa baguette. Devait-il se rendre chez Dumbledore ? Chez Rogue ? Il n'osait imaginer la honte qu'il ressentirait de devoir raconter ce qui lui était arrivé. Il pouvait envoyer un hibou à ses parents, demander à rentrer chez lui, mais il voyait déjà la déception de son père s'il lui avouait qu'il avait été faible, qu'il avait même supplié ses agresseurs.

Tout d'un coup, il se figea. Un bruit, il avait entendu un bruit. Quelqu'un était entré dans les toilettes. Il arrêta de respirer, ne voulant surtout pas se faire repérer. Et si c'était les deux Serpentard ? La panique remonta en lui, les larmes continuaient à couler silencieusement sur ses joues. Il était coincé, ici personne ne l'entendrait crier et il ne pourrait pas fuir.

Des pas se firent entendre et s'arrêtèrent juste devant les toilettes dans lesquelles il était caché. Une voix masculine brisa le silence pour prononcer une formule magique : « Alohomora ! ». La porte s'ouvrit lentement, le temps semblait tourner au ralenti alors que la peur empêchait Drago de bouger. Une silhouette sombre, petite et fine en comparaison des agresseurs de Drago, s'approcha de lui. Il ne put retenir le soupire de soulagement qu'il eut en reconnaissant Harry Potter, qui portait merveilleusement bien son surnom de Sauveur ce soir.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Le complexe du Héro

**Chapitre 4 : Le complexe du Héro**

Harry venait de trouver Drago terré dans les toilettes, les yeux exorbités où l'on pouvait clairement voir la peur présente.

\- Drago ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Que t'est-il arrivé ?

Harry était inquiet, sa voix était paniquée. Il ne s'était pas retrouvé dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde par hasard. Il savait que Malefoy était là, il l'avait espionné sur la carte des Maraudeurs et il l'avait vu courir jusqu'ici. Poussé par la curiosité, il était venu voir ce que fabriquait son rival dans les toilettes abandonnées au beau milieu de la nuit. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à trouver Malefoy grelotant et pleurant à chaudes larmes à même le sol, à moitié nu.

\- Je devrais peut-être aller chercher quelqu'un… commença le brun, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire, comment réagir.

\- Non, je t'en supplie Harry, reste avec moi, ne dis rien à personne, je t'en supplie, sanglotait Drago.

\- Je… D'accord, ne t'en fais pas, je ne bouge pas d'ici.

Harry retira son pull Gryffondor qu'il avait rapidement passé au dessus de son pyjamas avant de venir. Il se retrouva en t-shirt mais ne sembla pas s'en préoccuper. Il s'agenouilla devant le Serpentard qui observait chacun de ses gestes. Il lui retira sa chemise déchirée et l'aida à enfiler son pull. L'odeur de Harry envahit les narines de Drago. Il cessa de frissonner.

\- Est-ce que tu peux te lever ? lui demanda-t-il doucement, comme s'il avait peur de l'effrayer.

\- Oui, répondit simplement Drago qui commençait à se calmer.

\- Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ?

\- Au bras seulement.

Drago sentait la douleur s'élancer dans son bras droit, à l'endroit où Goyle l'avait serré.

\- On regardera ça, allons-y.

\- Où ça ? Je ne veux pas aller à l'infirmerie… commença Drago.

\- Non, je vais t'emmener dans mon dortoir, sauf si tu tiens à passer la nuit ici.

Le blond secoua la tête et, avec l'aide d'Harry, se releva. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor. Arrivés devant le portrait de la Grosse Damme, Harry hésita quelques secondes mais finit par prononcer le mot de passe devant Drago. Lui ne disait rien, il avait suivi le Gryffondor complètement amorphe. Il était dans un état second, tenant faiblement son pantalon durant sa marche et gardant les yeux rivés vers ses pieds nus. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Il n'en pouvait plus de cette journée, de ce début d'année catastrophique, de sa vie telle qu'elle était devenue.

Ils traversèrent la salle commune déserte des rouge et or, montèrent encore quelques escaliers pour entrer dans le dortoir qu'Harry partageait avec Ronald Weasley, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan et Neville Londubat. Harry lui fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit, pour ne réveiller personne. Il se dirigea jusque sa commande pour prendre un pyjama propre, ainsi qu'une serviette. Il marcha ensuite silencieusement jusqu'à la salle de bain, en attrapant Drago par la main pour qu'il le suive.

Une fois la porte refermée, il alluma les lumières et observa attentivement Drago. Il avait l'air sous le choc, le regard dans le vide, les joues encore humides de ses larmes. Il voulut lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé mais c'était encore trop tôt. Il fallait que le blond dorme et se calme avant de parler. Il brida alors sa curiosité pour aider son rival à retirer son pull.

C'était la deuxième fois sur la même journée que quelqu'un d'autre déshabillait Drago. Seulement, là, il n'avait pas peur. Il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir, il ne voulait pas penser à ce qui était en train de se passer et surtout pas à ce qui venait de se produire. Alors il se laissa faire, il leva les bras pour aider le brun à lui ôter son vêtement. Il leva ensuite un pied, et puis l'autre, lorsqu'Harry lui enleva son pantalon. Le brun sembla alors hésiter un instant, regardant le boxer dont l'élastique avait été légèrement déchiré également. Il poussa un léger soupir et regarda Drago. Il ne réagissait pas. Alors, Harry se décida et baissa également le sous-vêtement de sa Némésis. Encore une fois, Drago l'aida en soulevant ses pieds. Il ne parut même pas gêné de se retrouver nu devant le Gryffondor.

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le corps pâle, Drago était vraiment beau. Il chassa rapidement ses pensées qu'il jugea déplacées en cet instant et brisa le silence.

\- Veux-tu prendre une douche ?

Il avait chuchoté, pourtant le blond sursauta quand même. Il sortit de sa transe et rougit en réalisant qu'il était complétement nu face au Survivant. N'ayant pas de réponse, le brun répéta sa question. Drago réfléchit, voulait-il prendre une douche devant le Gryffondor ? Il avait envie de refuser, mais il se sentait sali, souillé. Il avait besoin d'effacer les mains de ses agresseurs qu'il sentait encore sur lui.

\- Oui, souffla-t-il alors.

Il ne reconnu pas sa voix, on aurait dit un murmure, faible et tremblant.

\- Très bien, je vais t'aider, dit Harry en plaçant le blond sous la douche. Il alluma l'eau et régla la température. Réchauffe-toi sous l'eau, je reviens je vais te chercher du savon.

Il revint rapidement avec deux bouteilles en plastique, du gel douche et du shampoing. Il les tendit au blond et patienta dos tourné pendant qu'il se lavait. Lorsqu'il entendit l'eau se couper, il se retourna. Il déposa alors la serviette qu'il avait préparé sur le dos du Serpentard, avec une tendresse qui l'étonna lui-même. Il l'aida à se sécher, voyant que le blond tremblait encore, il avait l'air à bout de force.

Drago vit les sourcils de Harry se froncer, il regarda alors vers la même direction et ne put retenir un hoquet de stupeur en découvrant son bras. Un bleu aussi grand que la taille de l'énorme main de Goyle contrastait affreusement avec sa peau laiteuse. On pouvait deviner aisément la trace de chacun de ses doigts. Harry ne dit rien et entreprit de l'aider à passer le pyjama qu'il lui avait préparé. Un simple t-shirt blanc semblable en tous points à celui que portait déjà le Gryffondor et un training gris ample.

Ils sortirent de la salle de bain, Harry lui désigna alors le seul lit dont les rideaux étaient ouverts. Les lits à Poudlard étaient spacieux mais ça restait des lits une personne. Les deux garçons se regardèrent. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment d'autre solution pour le moment, et ils étaient tout les deux épuisés par leur retenue et les évènements qui avaient suivi. Alors, il se couchèrent à deux dans le lit une place d'Harry qui referma les rideaux auxquels il lança un sort pour être sûr que personne ne puisse les ouvrir. Il ne voulait pas qu'un de ses camarades ait une crise cardiaque en découvrant Drago Malefoy dans ses draps le lendemain matin. Ils étaient tous les deux étendus sur le dos, chacun au ras du bord du matelas, mais leurs épaules se touchaient tout de même.

Drago tourna sa tête pour observer Harry.

\- Pourquoi ? murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Harry se mit alors sur le côté, tourné dans sa direction, il plaça sa main entre sa tête et son oreiller.

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Pourquoi m'avoir aidé ? Tu l'as dit toi-même, nous ne sommes pas amis… alors pourquoi ?

\- Franchement Malefoy, je me pose aussi la question. Sûrement mon foutu complexe du Héro, comme tu dis.

Drago se retourna à son tour, adoptant la même position que son rival face à lui. Harry lui fit un sourire. Une larme solitaire coula sur la joue de Drago, lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi. Le brun tendit alors son autre main pour l'essuyer.

\- Comment on va faire, demain matin ? demanda le blond, pas du tout gêné par la proximité et les gestes de l'autre. Il n'était plus à ça près, et la présence d'Harry le rassurait.

\- On verra bien, on est samedi demain. Il n'y a pas cours donc on pourra faire une grasse matinée. Ça ne sera pas de refus, vue l'heure qu'il est déjà. Au moins, on attendra que tout le monde soit parti pour se lever.

\- Et après, que fera-t-on ?

\- Je ne sais pas, on parlera de tout ça demain, dors maintenant.

Drago se tut. Il avait raison, ils auraient tout le temps de parler et de réfléchir demain. Pour le moment, il était fatigué et pour la première fois depuis la rentrée, il pouvait dormir sur ses deux oreilles. Après quelques minutes à peine, ils s'endormirent tous les deux dans cette position.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla dans la confusion. Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait un rêve vraiment étrange. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, il faisait clair, le jour semblait levé depuis longtemps. Son regard tomba sur le visage paisible de Drago Malefoy qui dormait encore profondément dans son lit. Les souvenirs de l'étrange soirée de la veille lui revinrent alors. Bon, apparemment ce n'était pas un rêve alors…

Il attrapa sa baguette glissée sous son oreiller et murmura : « Tempus ». Il était presque 11h, les dortoirs devaient être vides à cette heure-là. Il reporta alors son attention vers Malefoy. Il détailla les traits de son visage. C'est la première fois qu'il pouvait l'observer d'aussi près. Il devait avouer que le garçon était plutôt beau, lorsqu'il n'avait pas son expression de mépris collée au visage. Ses traits étaient fins, il semblait imberbe, il avait les lèvres roses et sa peau, très pâle, était dénuée de la moindre imperfection. Ses cheveux étaient clairs, presque blancs, comme la couleur de la lune. Ses yeux étaient gris, comme un soir de tempête.

Harry sursauta lorsqu'il réalisa que Drago était réveillé. Il rougit, honteux d'être surpris dans sa contemplation. Le blond eut l'air perdu un instant, il se demanda où est-ce qu'il se trouvait et pourquoi il était dans le même lit que Potter. Malheureusement, les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent rapidement à l'esprit. Une lueur de panique traversa son regard. Harry décida qu'il était temps de parler.

\- Bonjour, dit-il simplement.

\- Bonjour, répondit-il doucement, sa voix était encore rauque à cause des pleurs de la veille.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux. L'un comme l'autre ne savait pas quoi dire. Drago voulait remercier Harry pour l'avoir aidé mais il n'était pas très doué avec les mots. Harry, quant à lui, voulait le questionner sur ce qu'il s'était passé la veille mais avait peur de raviver de mauvais souvenirs. Finalement, ce fut Drago qui parla le premier.

\- Cette situation semble tellement surréaliste, souffla-t-il.

\- À qui le dis-tu, soupira Harry.

\- Harry, merci pour hier soir, de m'avoir aidé, de m'avoir amené ici sans rien dire à personne, je… Merci.

Le Survivant fut choqué, c'est la première fois qu'il voyait le blond aussi sincère. Et en plus, il l'avait appelé Harry. La veille aussi, mais il n'était pas dans son état normal donc ça ne comptait pas vraiment.

\- De rien, finit-il par dire avec un léger sourire. Il faut que tu me racontes, que s'est-il passé exactement ? Quand on s'est quitté, après notre retenue, tu paraissais presque normal. Mais dans les toilettes, tu étais… sous le choc.

Malefoy baissa les yeux, honteux de ce qu'il avait subi sans rien pouvoir faire. Devait-il raconter ce qu'il lui était arrivé ? Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, c'était la moindre des choses après tout ce que Harry avait vu la veille. La conversation s'annonçait être des plus délicates et douloureuse. Harry patientait, voyant que le blond réfléchissait et cherchait ses mots.

\- Après qu'on se soit séparé, hier soir, je suis retournée dans ma salle commune, commença-t-il. Je n'étais pas attentif, tu m'avais perturbé avec ce que tu venais de me dire. Alors je n'ai pas remarqué tout de suite que… Il déglutit, la panique remontait doucement mais il refusait de pleurer à nouveau.

\- Que quoi ? l'encouragea Harry.

\- Crabbe et Goyle m'attendaient, il cracha presque leur prénom avec toute la haine qu'il ressentait désormais pour eux.

\- Ces deux là ne sont pas censés t'obéir au doigt et à l'œil ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais ils ont commencé à me tourner autour cette année. D'abord dans les douches de notre dortoir, où ils m'ont flanqué la frousse, et puis en cours de potion hier. Et je pouvais sentir leur regard sur moi dés que j'étais dans la même pièce qu'eux.

\- C'est pour ça, que tu étais toujours seul ces derniers jours ?

\- Oui… je les évitais.

\- Et hier soir, que t'ont-ils fait ?

\- Je… Ils m'ont… coincé, en m'agrippant pour m'empêcher de fuir. Ils ont commencé à me déshabiller, ils m'empêchaient de crier, je… je n'ai rien su faire et ils ont… ils ont…

\- Est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait du mal ? demanda Harry paniqué.

\- Non ! Ils n'ont pas eu le temps, ils en avaient l'intention mais ils se sont disputés pour savoir qui commencerait.

Drago frissonna. Malgré lui, il avait senti les larmes lui revenir. Il tenta d'étouffer un sanglot dans sa gorge mais son corps fut pris d'un tremblement incontrôlable. Instinctivement, Harry se rapprocha de lui pour le réconforter.

\- Comment t'es-tu échappé ?

\- J'ai profité de leur stupide dispute, ils sont vraiment bêtes tu sais. Alors j'ai pu filer, j'ai couru sans m'arrêter et je me suis caché. Tu m'as trouvé quelques instants après.

Le blond pleurait franchement à présent, il s'agrippait désespérément au t-shirt d'Harry.

\- C'est fini maintenant ! Ils ne t'approcheront plus, calme toi…

Il lui parlait doucement, sa main bougeant lentement sur son dos pour tenter de l'apaiser. Après plusieurs minutes, Drago reprit son calme.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- C'est une situation plutôt délicate. Tu ne veux en parler à personne ?

\- C'est déjà bien assez honteux que tu sois au courant, répondit le blond qui se sentait honteux et vulnérable face à sa Némésis.

\- Les Malefoy et leur fierté, soupira Harry en riant doucement. Bon, alors on n'a pas vraiment le choix, on va d'abord aller te chercher des affaires. On va profiter de l'heure du midi, tout le monde sera à la Grande Salle et on pourra prendre ce dont tu as besoin et retrouver ta baguette.

\- Et après ? Imagine la réaction de tes petits copains Gryffondor s'ils me trouvent ici.

\- Il faudra qu'on se cache, en entendant de trouver une meilleure solution.

\- Mais… tu me détestes.

\- Bon Malefoy, c'est vrai qu'on ne s'est jamais vraiment entendu tous les deux, mais je ne peux pas te laisser retourner là-bas. Tu es dans le même dortoir qu'eux en plus ! Imagine qu'ils recommencent. Surtout si personne n'est au courant, la prochaine fois qu'ils te coinceront ils ne referont pas la même erreur.

Drago tressaillit en entendant ces mots. Il avait eu de la chance de s'en sortir indemne. Et il ne pourrait jamais retourner dormir à Serpentard. Il n'avait plus que Harry, ce qui lui parut totalement incohérent. Comment son ennemi avait-il pu devenir son seul espoir en si peu de temps ?

\- Et puis, je ne te déteste pas, reprit Harry. C'est juste qu'on ne se connait pas finalement. Je ne suis pas rancunier, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- J'essaierai de ne plus t'insulter, répondit Drago avec un sourire espiègle.

\- Comme c'est généreux de ta part, Malefoy ! ironisa-t-il.

Ils rirent tous les deux et décidèrent de se lever. Ils devaient se dépêcher de se laver pour être prêts pour agir à midi. Harry enleva son sort de protection et passa la tête par le rideau pour s'assurer que la voie était bien libre. Ils sortirent du lit, Drago suivit Harry jusqu'à la même commode que la veille.

\- Tu es un peu plus grand que moi, donc ça risque d'être un peu juste mais tu es fin donc ça devrait aller, lui dit Harry en lui tendant un pantalon noir d'uniforme de l'école et une chemise blanche. Il ne lui fit pas l'affront de lui tendre le pull ou la cravate Gryffondor.

\- J'aurais aussi besoin de sous-vêtements, dit Drago en rougissant légèrement.

\- Hum… oui c'est vrai.

Harry lui tendit alors une paire de chaussettes noires et un boxer.

\- Du vert ? s'étonna le blond en voyant le sous-vêtement.

\- Oui, en fait j'aime beaucoup cette couleur mais je n'ose jamais en porter, ça me donne l'impression de trahir ma maison. Du coup, la plupart des mes boxers sont verts, répondit-il un peu gêné par la confession.

Drago sourit, amusé de cette révélation, et attrapa les vêtements que le brun lui tendait. Il prit également de quoi se changer, et ils allèrent dans la salle de bain. La disposition était la même quand dans le dortoir du Serpentard, avec des douches communes.

\- Tu préfères qu'on se douche l'un après l'autre ? demanda Harry en affichant un air décontracté.

\- On n'a pas vraiment le temps, et puis je pense que tu as déjà vu tout ce qu'il y avait à voir hier tu sais. C'est toi qui ne t'es pas encore dévoilé, répondit Drago en riant pour cacher sa gêne.

\- Très bien alors, dépêchons-nous, il nous reste seulement 20 minutes avant que le repas ne commence.

Ils se mirent tout de même dos à dos pour se déshabiller et se glissèrent sous la douche sans se regarder. Harry termina le premier et commença à se sécher, tournant toujours le dos au blond. Draco ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil au corps du brun. Il était plus petit que lui mais aussi plus musclé, ce qui lui donnait un air beaucoup plus viril que lui. Les muscles de son dos et de ses jambes étaient épais mais aucune graisse ne les recouvrait. Le brun se pencha alors pour essuyer ses jambes, mettant ainsi ses fesses en évidence sous le nez du blond. Il rougit violemment en se retournant et baissa la température de sa douche pour se rafraîchir et stopper la montée d'hormones qu'il sentait arriver. Il profita de la fraîcheur de la douche qui lui remit les idées en place, avant de couper l'eau et de s'essuyer également.

Une fois qu'ils furent prêts et sortis de la salle de bain, Harry expliqua le plan à Drago. Il l'accompagnerait dans sa maison pour être sûr qu'il n'y ait aucun problème. Drago n'avait qu'à prendre ses affaires pendant que Harry chercherait sa baguette.

\- Et comment comptes-tu rentrer avec moi dans les dortoirs des Serpentard sans te faire repérer ?

Harry sembla hésiter un instant.

\- Est-ce que si je te dis un secret, tu pourras le garder pour toi ? Est-ce que je peux te faire confiance, Drago ?

Drago frissonna en entendant le Gryffondor prononcer son prénom.

\- Évidemment que tu peux me faire confiance à présent, avec tout ce que tu fais pour m'aider.

Le brun sonda le regard du Serpentard et sembla satisfait de la réponse qu'il y trouva.

\- Je possède une cape d'invisibilité, ainsi qu'une carte qui m'indique qui se trouve où dans tout le château, c'est comme ça que je t'ai trouvé hier soir.

\- Tu m'espionnais ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Oui, je te trouvais vraiment étrange ces derniers temps et j'étais curieux. Désolé, je sais que c'est…

\- Non, le coupa-t-il, heureusement que tu m'as trouvé. Merci.

Le brun hocha simplement la tête et ils se mirent en route vers les cachots. Arrivés devant la porte des dortoirs, Harry vérifia que la voie était libre sur sa carte et revêtit sa cape. Ils entrèrent alors dans le nid des serpents.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Le plan

**Chapitre 5 : Le plan**

Ils traversèrent rapidement la salle commune élégamment décorée dans un mélange harmonieux de vert et d'argent. Arrivés dans le dortoir de Malefoy, ils refermèrent rapidement la porte derrière eux.

\- Je vais chercher après ta baguette, où dorment Crabbe et Goyle ? demanda Harry en chuchotant.

Drago lui indiqua deux lits côte à côte et Harry commença immédiatement à fouiller l'armoire et la table de nuit posées à proximité des lits à baldaquin ornés d'épais rideaux verts en velours.

\- Je l'ai trouvée ! s'exclama-t-il rapidement.

Drago, qui ne pouvait pas voir Harry encore sous sa cape, se trouva un peu bête de devoir parler dans le vide. Il lui répondit donc en continuant de préparer ses affaires.

\- Elle était où ?

\- Ces deux idiots l'avaient simplement laissée dans le tiroir à sous-vêtements de Goyle. D'ailleurs, le fait d'avoir fouillé dans les caleçons de ce troll va sûrement me traumatiser à vie.

Malefoy et Harry rirent quelques secondes avant de rapidement se remettre à l'œuvre. Harry alla chercher les produits de salle de bain du blond qu'il plaça dans sa malle. Le blond y mit ses derniers vêtements et ses affaires d'école. Harry lui tendit sa baguette en passant la main en dehors de sa cape. Drago referma sa malle, puis entreprit de la rapetisser à l'aide d'un sortilège assez simple. Il la glissa alors dans sa poche. Ils étaient sur le point de partir du dortoir quand Harry stoppa net en regardant la carte qu'il tenait à la main.

\- Attends Malefoy ! dit-il paniqué.

\- Quoi ? répondit le blond, soudainement sur ses gardes.

\- Quelqu'un arrive, il va rentrer ici.

Drago n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il se sentit tiré en arrière et percuta doucement un corps chaud dans son dos. Drago fit volte-face dans un réflexe pour faire face à son assaillant. Harry avait attiré Malefoy à lui pour le dissimuler sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Ils se déplacèrent pour se mettre dans un coin. Le brun mit son indexe sur sa bouche pour faire signe au blond de rester silencieux. Leurs deux corps se touchaient et la proximité était telle qu'ils pouvaient sentir leur souffle se mélanger. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Drago se sentit déstabilisé par le contact du torse d'Harry contre le sien.

Il mit sa fébrilité sur le dos de l'angoisse de savoir que quelqu'un allait bientôt rentrer dans le dortoir. Il pria pour que ça ne soit ni Crabbe ni Goyle. Il se tendit en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement en voyant Blaise Zabini rentrer pour se diriger vers la salle de bain dont il claqua la porte derrière lui. En réaction au souffle chaud que Drago avait laissé échapper contre sa joue, Harry sentit un frisson lui parcourir le corps. Encore collés l'un à l'autre, ils se regardèrent et le temps sembla s'arrêter le temps d'un instant. Aucun d'eux ne bougeait, trop absorbé par la foule de sentiments qui parcouraient leurs êtres en ce moment même.

Le bruit de la douche dans la pièce voisine les sortit de leur torpeur. Ils se détournèrent rapidement et Drago sortit de sous la cape dés qu'Harry lui fit signe que la voie était libre. Il pouvait sentir que ses joues rougissaient légèrement et pria pour que l'autre garçon ne le remarque pas. Ils traversèrent le château en silence pour rejoindre le dortoir du Gryffondor. Une fois arrivés, ils partagèrent un sourire complice et Harry leva son pouce devant lui.

\- Mission accomplie ! dit-il joyeusement.

\- Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? demande Drago lui aussi de bonne humeur.

\- Range tes affaires dans ma commode, elle est à moitié vide de toutes façons. Pendant ce temps-là je vais aller nous chercher à manger. Je ne sais pas toi, mais moi je meurs de faim !

Comme pour appuyer ses propos, l'estomac d'Harry gargouilla bruyamment. Drago sourit, lui aussi avait faim.

En moins d'une demi-heure, Harry était descendu jusqu'aux cuisines et avait rapporté plusieurs sandwichs que Dobby leur avait préparé. Quand il revint, Malefoy avait terminé de ranger et semblait perdu dans se pensées, allongé sur le lit à regarder le plafond. Harry s'assit près de lui, le sortant de ses rêveries. Ils mangèrent dans un silence apaisant, assis face à face en tailleur sur la couverture moelleuse du lit.

Une fois le repas terminé, les deux garçons se faisaient toujours face et s'observaient sans savoir quoi dire. Harry se lança le premier.

\- Je crois qu'on devrait élaborer un plan, se lança-t-il.

\- Un plan ?

\- Pour que tu puisses rester ici et surtout, pour que tu ne doives plus te retrouver seul avec les deux gorilles en rut.

Drago tressaillit à l'idée de devoir les recroiser.

\- Et tu as une idée ? demanda-t-il, car lui n'en avait aucune.

\- Je pense oui, mais je ne sais pas si ça va te plaire…

\- Tu m'inquiètes, Potter, dit-il sur ses gardes.

\- Il faudrait d'abord que les gens s'habituent à te voir traîner avec moi, sans pour autant savoir que tu dors dans mon dortoir sinon les Gryffondor risquent de ne pas apprécier. Il faut y aller en douceur pour te faire accepter par mes amis.

\- Attends, tu ne veux quand même pas m'inclure dans votre petit groupe de Gryffondor bienheureux ?

Drago se crispa, jamais les amis de Harry ne l'accepteraient. Et ils auraient raison, il avait passé sa scolarité à les insulter. Pas vexé pour un sou par le ton sarcastique du blond, Harry reprit ses explications.

\- Et bien si, il faut que tu te fasses à l'idée que tu vas passer la plupart de ton temps avec des lions à présent. Sauf si tu préfères retourner à ton dortoir…

\- Non ! répondit-il précipitamment.

\- Bon alors écoute mon plan.

Drago laissa parler Harry sans l'interrompre. Le plan était simple, en tout cas d'après le Gryffondor. Ils allaient commencer par rester ensembles dans les parties communes du château ; étudier à la bibliothèque, manger ensemble à la table des Gryffondor, s'assoir ensemble aux cours qu'ils avaient en commun, passer les sorties à Pré-au-Lard à deux… Bref ils allaient montrer à toute l'école qu'ils étaient amis maintenant. Harry espérait qu'en montrant qu'il avait pardonné à Drago, le reste des élèves en feraient de même. Après tout, c'était avec lui que le Prince de Serpentard était le plus méchant.

Pendant ce temps, Drago vivrait avec Harry dans son dortoir mais il devra faire attention à ne pas être remarqué. Après quelques jours à le côtoyer, les Gryffondor accepteraient plus facilement la présence de Drago et lui permettraient alors, peut-être, de rester parmi eux. Du moins, c'est ce dont Harry était persuadé. Drago, lui, avait de sérieux doutes mais accepta tout de même de jouer le jeu et promit de ne plus lancer de remarques acerbes aux amis de Harry.

Ils décidèrent donc de passer l'après-midi à la bibliothèque pour faire leurs devoirs à deux. Ils s'assirent à une table au fond de la salle aux étagères remplies de livres. Tous les élèves présents leur lançaient des regards surpris mais personne n'osa rien dire. Les deux garçons avaient adopté un air détaché, comme si cette situation était tout à fait banale.

Après environ 1h, il ne faisait aucun doute que la nouvelle avait fait le tour de Poudlard et de nombreux élèves se rendaient à la bibliothèque pour témoigner de la non-hostilité du Serpentard et du Gryffondor. Finalement, Harry vit Ron et Hermione s'approcher d'eux avec un air inquiet sur le visage.

\- Harry ? dit la jeune femme. Est-ce que ça va ?

Ron ne semblait pas capable de prononcer un mot. Son regard passait de Harry à Drago comme s'il suivait un match de tennis, l'air complètement perdu.

\- Oui ça va Hermione, et toi ? répondit Harry l'air de rien.

\- Heu… oui je vais bien. Mais…

Elle ne continua pas sa phrase et jeta un regard appuyé en direction de Malefoy qui avait gardé la tête plongée sur son parchemin.

\- Hum, oui justement je voulais vous en parler. Malefoy et moi, on a décidé de faire une trêve.

Il soutint le regard de son amie, analysant sa réaction. Elle parut surprise, et dubitative. Comment ces deux-là pourraient être amis ? Pour elle, ça n'avait aucun sens. Elle était sûre que ça cachait une autre histoire, et elle avait bien l'intention de découvrir quoi.

\- Je vois ça, et on peut s'assoir avec vous ?

Drago releva la tête brusquement et regarda Hermione, puis Harry. L'angoisse montait en lui. N'était-ce pas un peu tôt ? Cela semblait beaucoup trop simple, pourquoi la fille qu'il avait traité de sang-de-bourbe à maintes reprises voulait-elle s'assoir avec eux ? Ron devait avoir eu la même pensée car il protesta vivement.

\- Mais enfin Hermione, tu es folle ? Et toi Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Une trêve avec la fouine ? Il t'a jeté un sort ou quoi ?

Harry serra les dents, il savait que ça n'allait pas être simple. Il haussa les épaules avec désinvolture. Son meilleur ami avait un tempérament plutôt borné, surtout quant il s'agissait de Malefoy.

\- Et si on allait discuter dehors plutôt ? Je crois que Madame Pince va faire une crise de nerf si on continue à briser le calme de sa précieuse bibliothèque, lança-t-il avec humour en espérant détendre l'atmosphère plutôt électrique qui entourait le petit groupe.

Aucun ne prit la peine de répondre mais Hermione et Ron se dirigeaient déjà vers la sortie. Harry lança un regard rassurant à Drago et ils rangèrent leurs affaires pour les suivre. Ils se rendirent tous les quatre dans un coin tranquille du parc de Poudlard, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Drago ne savait pas quoi dire, ni comment se comporter. Il avait promis de ne plus être désagréable mais il ne se sentait pas capable d'être gentil non plus. Il ne voulait pas être hypocrite, être ami avec Potter était déjà difficile à avaler pour lui.

\- Bon, tu t'expliques maintenant ? avait lâché Ron.

Il semblait méfiant et une pointe de colère pointait dans son regard. Il ne lâchait pas Drago des yeux, s'attendant sans doute à ce qu'il sorte sa baguette pour les attaquer. Le Serpentard avait décidé d'ignorer les deux amis de Harry et faisait mine de regarder un arbre non loin d'eux.

\- Je comprends que tu sois méfiant, Ron, commença Harry. Mais je t'assure que Malefoy n'est pas en train de me tendre un piège. On s'est juste dit qu'il était temps de grandir et d'arrêter nos querelles de gamins, mentit Harry.

\- Ok, une trêve à la rigueur, mais de là à passer ton samedi avec lui, c'est assez soudain comme évolution.

Ron lui lança un regard suspicieux avant de reporter sa vigilance vers le Serpentard.

\- Et comment vous en êtes venus à faire la paix, tous les deux ? demanda Hermione plus calmement que son ami roux.

\- Heu… et bien…

Peut-être Harry aurait-il dû réfléchir à cette explication plus tôt. Que répondre à ça ? Il ne pouvait certainement pas dire la vérité. Voyant que Harry ne répondait pas à la question, Hermione lui lança un regard soupçonneux. Drago décida d'intervenir, ils allaient se faire griller dés le premier jour à cause du manque de neurone du Survivant.

\- Je me suis excusée, dit-il finalement. On avait une retenue à deux, hier soir, et j'ai trouvé que l'occasion était bonne alors je lui ai demandé pardon pour toutes les insultes que je lui avais lancées.

\- Et j'ai accepté ses excuses, termina Harry qui avait repris contenance.

\- C'est tout ? Tu lui as pardonné ? Mais Harry, on parle de Malefoy là, celui qui a insulté Hermione de sang-de-bourbe, qui se moque de ma famille à longueur de temps, qui a insulté Hagrid, il a essayé de faire exécuter Buck, il a même ri de la mort de tes parents ! Merde Harry, comment tu peux lui pardonner tout ça ?

Malefoy fut déstabilisé, dit comme ça, il se rendait compte qu'il avait vraiment été cruel avec le Gryffondor. Il sentit son cœur se serrer de culpabilité. Il lança un regard triste à Harry, s'attendant à ce que ce dernier dise à Weasley qu'il avait raison, qu'il était bien trop cruel et qu'il ne voulait plus être son ami. Au lieu de ça, Harry fit un signe de la main désinvolte, comme si tout cela n'était pas grave et ne représentait rien.

\- C'est du passé tout ça, je ne suis pas rancunier. Et puis, moi aussi, j'ai joué des mauvais tours à Malefoy, ça ne l'a pas empêché de venir s'excuser.

\- Je trouve que tu as raison, Harry. C'est très mature de votre part à tous les deux.

Hermione avait observé l'échange, elle n'était pas dupe et était certaine que les deux garçons mentaient sur la manière dont ils s'étaient rapprochés. Mais Harry avait l'air sûr de l'amitié nouvelle qui le liait à Malefoy et elle faisait confiance à Harry. Elle essaierait de lui parler en privé dés que l'occasion se présentera, afin de creuser un peu plus. En attendant, elle entra dans le jeu de son meilleur ami. Hermione savait être patiente et subtile pour obtenir des réponses, elle était plus fûtée que la majorité des Gryffondor, et même des autres élèves de l'école. Sur ce coup-là, elle allait la jouer fine, feignant l'indulgence et la crédulité.

\- Du coup, tu vas manger avec nous ce soir Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle en lui souriant innocemment.

Légèrement choqué, Drago mit un temps avant de répondre. Ron avait la bouche grande ouverte et le visage rouge, il était scandalisé de la tournure que prenait la conversation. Il était le seul à se rendre compte qu'une amitié avec ce perfide Serpentard était impossible ou quoi ?

\- Heu… oui, si Harry veut bien, répondit finalement Drago.

\- Évidemment que je veux ! répondit Harry avec un grand sourire.

\- Mais c'est hors de question qu'il vienne à la table des Gryffondor, s'emporta Ron.

\- Bon, on va vous laisser, on a encore des devoirs à faire. Aller, viens Ron, avait reprit Hermione en ignorant l'intervention de ce dernier.

Harry lui lança un regard reconnaissant. Il se doutait que la jeune femme le cuisinerait dés la première occasion mais pour le moment, il avait son soutien.

\- Que… quoi ? Mais, on ne peut pas laisser Harry avec ce serpent !

\- Bien-sûr que si, on avait prévu d'aller faire un tour près du lac de toutes façons, répondit Harry avec insouciance, sans prendre en compte les regards pleins d'animosité que Ron lançait à Drago. On se voit ce soir au souper, à plus tard.

\- À plus tard, lança Hermione en empoignant Ron par le bras pour l'attirer vers le château.

Harry sourit à sa meilleure amie, espérant lui transmettre toute sa gratitude de cette manière informulée, et se dirigea vers le lac avec Drago. Une fois qu'ils furent éloignés, le blond souffla.

\- Ça s'est mieux passé que ce que je pensais, lui dit Harry.

\- J'ai cru que Weasley allait avoir un infarctus, je serais mort si ses yeux pouvaient lancer des sorts.

\- Ron agit toujours avant de réfléchir, Hermione va sans doute lui mettre les idées au clair. Je crois qu'elle a compris qu'on mentait, tu sais.

\- Oui, j'ai remarqué aussi…

Ils marchèrent silencieusement, longeant le lac. Après un temps, Drago s'arrêta et se tourna vers Harry. Celui-ci se stoppa également et regarda le blond qui paraissait étrangement gêné et mal à l'aise.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda-t-il.

\- Tu sais… ce que Weasley a dit, au sujet des insultes, et surtout à propos de… De tes parents. Drago fit une pause, souffla un peu sans oser regarder Harry puis reprit. Je voulais m'excuser, pour de vrai je veux dire. J'aimerais que cette histoire soit vraie, j'aurais dû m'excuser bien avant, en fait je n'aurais jamais dû dire toutes ces horreurs ces dernières années. Je crois que je ne me rendais pas vraiment compte à quel point c'était cruel. Je… Drago releva enfin les yeux et les plongea dans le regard émeraude que le fixait. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Harry. Mais moi non. Et je te promets d'essayer de le devenir. Tu m'as aidé alors que je ne le méritais pas.

Harry était estomaqué. Jamais il ne s'était attendu à des excuses aussi sincères de la part de l'orgueilleux Serpentard. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, absorbé par la profondeur du regard acier qui lui faisait face. Pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui, Harry le trouva beau. Après un temps indéfinissable où les deux garçons échangeaient un regard silencieusement, il se rendit compte qu'il fallait qu'il réponde pour ne pas le vexer.

\- Si c'était à refaire je le referais, jamais je n'aurais pu te laisser seul dans ces toilettes. Et… je te pardonne.

Drago sentit l'émotion l'envahir et baissa à nouveau la tête. La situation paraissait surréaliste, il sentait son cœur vibrer parce que le Survivant qu'il méprisait tant par le passé avait accepté de lui pardonner. Harry tendit la main et souleva son menton.

\- Et si on devenait ami ? dit-il avec un grand sourire. Après tout, on va passer pas mal de temps ensemble à partir de maintenant !

\- Oui, je pense qu'on peut devenir ami.

Le blond répondit à son sourire avec une sincérité qu'il n'avait jamais témoigné à Harry depuis toutes ces années qu'ils se connaissaient. Dans une impulsion soudaine, il lui tendit la main, désireux d'officialiser cette amitié.

Il n'avait pas oublié qu'Harry avait refusé cette poignée de main en première année, signant le début de leur rivalité. Drago s'en était senti humilié et blessé dans son orgueil. Mais les choses avaient bien changé depuis, et lui avait également évolué. Harry regarda sa main tendue et lui attrapa sans aucune hésitation. Les querelles passées ne seraient jamais effacées, mais elles semblaient si lointaines à présent. Après un moment qui aurait pu paraître plus long que la normale pour une poignée de main, les deux garçons se lâchèrent.

\- Qui l'aurait cru, Potter et Malefoy amis, lâcha le Serpentard de sa voix traînante et dédaigneuse qu'il prenait habituellement lors de leurs altercations.

Harry perçut également la note d'humour dans les paroles de son désormais ami. Il rit de bon cœur de l'autodérision du blond.

\- Et qui aurait cru que le Prince de Serpentard, héritier de la noble famille Malefoy, présenterait des excuses sûrement pour la première fois de sa vie, surenchérit Harry dans un air faussement guindé.

Drago lui joignit son rire au sien, partageant ainsi une nouvelle complicité avec le Gryffondor.

Ils continuèrent ensuite à marcher, en parlant de sujets beaucoup moins sérieux comme les cours, la Quidditch et les quelques rumeurs qui circulaient sur les autres élèves. Ils furent tous deux étonnés de la facilité et du naturel avec lesquels ils alimentaient la conversation. Les mots venaient naturellement, les regards et les sourires échangés n'étaient pas forcés. Ils partageaient réellement un bon moment, tous les deux à l'abri des regards, sans obligation de faire semblant de s'entendre, simplement dans la sincérité.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Un serpent parmi les lions

**Chapitre 6 : Un serpent parmi les lions**

Après leur balade au parc, ils s'étaient rendus dans la Grande Salle pour prendre leur repas. Comme prévu, Drago s'assit à côté d'Harry à la table des lions. Il fut soulagé lorsque Hermione s'assit à côté de lui, elle l'avait définitivement accepté en attendant d'autres explications. Toute la salle regardait vers eux, y compris la table des professeurs. Les Gryffondor lançaient des regards parfois étonnés, parfois haineux vers le serpent qui s'incrustait à leur table. Les deux garçons, nouvellement amis, mangèrent rapidement et furent les premiers à quitter la salle. Ils sentaient sur leurs dos le poids des regards scrutateurs qui les entouraient. Ils n'étaient pas à l'aise et n'osaient pas parler, se sachant écoutés. C'est avec soulagement qu'ils poussèrent les portes épaisses de la Grande Salle, pressés de se trouver dans un endroit moins fréquenté.

Dans l'ensemble, ça s'était bien passé. Il n'y avait pas eu de scandale. Certes, personne ne leur avait adressé la parole à part Hermione, mais ils n'avaient pas non plus insulté ou agressé le Serpentard. Harry considéra cela comme une grande victoire.

Ils profitèrent que le reste des élèves n'aient pas fini de manger pour monter directement jusqu'au dortoir de Harry. Personne ne devait se douter que Drago y séjournait. À l'abri des regards, les deux élèves traversèrent la salle commune des lions pour pénétrer rapidement dans le dortoir.

Ils prirent chacun leur pyjama et se glissèrent dans la salle de bain afin de se préparer pour la nuit avant que les compagnons de chambrée ne remontent de la Grande Salle. À nouveau, ils se mirent dos à dos pour se dévêtir, après quoi ils se brossèrent les dents et retournèrent vers le lit de Harry. Il était encore tôt pour dormir mais le repas devait toucher à sa fin et les Gryffondor ne tarderaient pas à remonter. Alors, ils grimpèrent dans le lit et Harry ferma les rideaux épais tout autour d'eux. Le brun avait relevé un coussin, le posant entre le mur et son dos, tandis que Drago lui faisait face assis en tailleur au pied du lit.

\- Bon… je suppose qu'il est encore un peu tôt pour dormir, lança Harry avec qui était légèrement mal à l'aise.

\- Il est 19h45, je ne sais pas à quelle heure tu te couches d'habitude mais pour le moment je n'ai pas vraiment sommeil, répondit le blond avec une pointe d'ironie.

\- Il doit y avoir moyen de trouver une occupation dans ce lit pour passer le temps…

\- C'est une proposition ? demanda Drago avec un sourire moqueur.

Harry rougit soudainement en se rendant compte du double sens que pouvaient avoir ses paroles.

\- Quoi ? N-Non… je ne disais pas ça pour…

\- Du calme, Potter, je te taquine, le rassura Drago en riant.

Harry lui sourit en retour, à moitié soulagé et amusé. Il regarda le garçon qui lui faisait face, son sourire moqueur toujours dessiné sur les lèvres.

\- Tu sais, je préfère quand tu m'appelles Harry, lança-t-il.

\- Moi aussi, j'aime quand tu m'appelles Drago.

\- Alors, marché conclu, les noms de famille c'est du passé.

\- Je pense que je vais avoir du mal à m'y faire, certaines habitudes sont tenaces… Mais je vais faire un effort, promit-il.

Le brun lui tendit une main pour sceller ce nouvel accord, avec un grand sourire sincère sur les lèvres. Drago la lui attrapa, et il se surprit à apprécier la chaleur que la main d'Harry apportait dans la sienne. Le contact dura un peu trop longtemps pour une simple poignée de main et Drago retira finalement la sienne, un peu à contre-cœur.

\- On pourrait parler, pour passer le temps ? proposa Harry.

\- Oui, pourquoi pas, mais j'ai épuisé tous mes sujets de Quidditch tout à l'heure quand nous marchions au bord du lac.

\- Et je n'ai pas trop envie de parler des cours, c'est bien assez ennuyant de devoir y participer cinq jours par semaine.

Le Serpentard ricana à la remarque de son ami. Lui-même était un élève studieux et cela ne le dérangeait pas de parler des sujets des cours, il trouvait parfois même cela enrichissant. Cependant, il avait bien compris que le Gryffondor voyait les cours théoriques comme une obligation, préférant la pratique. En effet, le brun ne voyait pas l'utilité de parler des mécanismes de sortilèges, métamorphoses, ou autres magies, il suffisait d'agir pour lancer un sort. Chez Harry, la magie venait naturellement, et il ne ressentait pas le besoin d'en connaître les milles et un détails comme Drago ou Hermione. Il ne savait ni le pourquoi ni le comment, mais ça fonctionnait et c'est tout ce qui l'intéressait.

\- On pourrait se poser des questions, une chacun son tour ? proposa Drago en sortant de ses réflexions.

\- Oui bonne idée ! Tu commences, s'enthousiasma le Gryffondor en se penchant en avant, se rapprochant ainsi du blond.

\- D'accord, laisse-moi réfléchir… C'est vrai que tu ne rentres pas chez toi à Noël ? On dit que parfois tu restes au château ou bien tu vas chez les Weasley, pourquoi ?

\- C'est ça que tu veux savoir sur moi ? Où je passe mes Noëls ? répondit Harry avec un sourire amusé.

\- Et bien oui, je commence en douceur, répondit Draco innocemment.

\- Alors oui, c'est vrai. Je ne rentre pas chez mes moldus sauf pendant l'été parce que j'y suis obligé, et encore je m'arrange pour passer un maximum de temps dehors et pour aller le plus tôt possible au Terrier.

\- Pourquoi ?

Drago remarqua que sa question mettait Harry mal à l'aise, ce qui piqua sa curiosité. Il avait lancé un sujet sans importance pour détendre l'atmosphère, mais le Gryffondor se tortillait sur place, ne sachant apparemment pas comment répondre.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre, si ça te dérange, lui dit alors Drago même s'il espérait en savoir plus.

\- Si… ça ne me dérange pas, mais c'est un sujet que j'aborde rarement, ma famille est… ce n'est pas vraiment une famille modèle. J'étais bébé quand mes parents sont morts à cause d'un mage noir très puissant, il a essayé de me tuer aussi.

\- Je connais l'histoire de Voldemort, je sais qu'il est mort en essayant de te tuer et que tu as survécu alors que tu n'avais qu'un an. C'est pour ça que tout le monde t'appelle le Survivant ou le Sauveur et tous ces surnoms stupides qu'on peut entendre, dit Drago en levant les yeux au ciel. Enfin, je veux dire… heu… je ne voulais pas te vexer… tempéra-t-il, ayant peur d'avoir froissé son nouvel ami.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, moi aussi je trouve ces pseudonymes ridicules, le rassura le brun.

\- Ha oui ? s'étonna Drago, lui qui avait toujours cru que Harry était fier d'être le héro national, il s'était trompé sur son compte.

\- Évidemment, mais ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais te parler. Donc, je me suis retrouvé orphelin et on m'a conduit chez la seule famille qu'il me restait, la sœur de ma mère qui était moldue. C'était ça ou l'orphelinat, même si parfois je me dis que j'aurais préféré.

\- Tu ne les aimes pas ?

\- Ce sont eux qui ne m'aiment pas, ils ont peur des sorciers et détestaient mes parents à cause de leur magie. Ils m'ont toujours rejeté donc je n'aime pas être chez eux, et ça les arrange bien que je sois là le moins possible.

Harry regarda Drago, ce dernier l'observait aussi avec un air étonné. Le Serpentard ne pensait pas que le Survivant avait eu une enfance comme ça. Il s'était imaginé un petit garçon aimé de tous, chouchouté et même pourri gâté. Harry était célèbre après tout, mais apparemment pas chez les moldus.

\- Et toi ? Comment sont tes parents ? demanda finalement Harry.

\- Ce sont des parents normaux. Mon père est strict mais juste, et la plupart du temps il ne montre pas ses sentiments.

\- Je sais de qui tu tiens maintenant ! sourit Harry.

\- Et ma mère est parfois étouffante mais elle m'aime, elle est gentille la plupart du temps, même si je préfère déguerpir en vitesse lorsqu'elle se met en colère, elle peut être terrifiante tu sais.

\- Donc tu as pris un peu des deux côtés, le taquina Harry.

\- Il faut croire, lui répondit-il avec un air faussement dramatique. Je suis un incompris, voilà tout.

Les deux garçons pouffèrent.

\- À ton tour de me poser une question, dit Drago.

Harry sembla hésiter quelques secondes, puis se lança armé de son courage typiquement Gryffondor. La question était un peu gênante, il le savait avant même de la poser, mais il était curieux.

\- Est-ce que tu as déjà été amoureux ? lui demanda-t-il, ses joues rosissant légèrement.

\- Non, jamais. Et toi ?

\- Moi non plus.

\- Même pas de Cho Chang ?

\- Comment es-tu au courant ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Toute l'école sait qu'il s'est passé quelque chose, mais il y a plusieurs versions. Certains disent que vous avez eu des nuits torrides, lui dit Drago avec un clin d'œil.

\- C'est faux ! s'écria-t-il, en rougissant franchement cette fois. On s'est embrassé, une seule fois, et je n'ai pas vraiment aimé.

\- Tu n'as pas aimé ? demanda le blond avec curiosité, il paraissait étonné.

\- Non, on était mal à l'aise tous les deux et je ne l'aimais pas vraiment du coup ça n'a jamais été plus loin.

\- Et qui d'autre as-tu embrassé ?

\- Hum…

\- Tu ne veux pas me le dire ? C'est quelqu'un de honteux ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça mais… c'est personnel.

\- Ne me dis pas que…

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu n'as embrassé personne d'autre ? s'étonna Drago.

\- Hmpf…

\- C'est censé vouloir dire oui ?

\- Oui ! Je n'ai embrassé que Cho…

\- Mais, pourquoi ? Tu es loin d'être repoussant pourtant.

Harry le regarda avec malice, il nota dans un coin de sa tête que Drago trouvait qu'il était « loin d'être repoussant ».

\- Tu es en train de me dire que tu me trouves beau ? demanda-t-il avec sarcasme.

Le blond rougit légèrement, gêné d'avoir parlé trop vite et de s'être ainsi fait avoir.

\- Réponds à ma question ! esquiva-t-il.

Plutôt mourir que de lui avouer qu'en effet, il ne le trouvait pas désagréable à regarder. Heureusement, Harry n'insista pas d'avantage, n'étant pas spécialement vantard ou sûr de son charme.

\- Je n'avais pas envie d'embrasser une fille qui était intéressée uniquement par le Survivant, comme tu dis si bien.

\- Et Granger ?

\- Berk ! Hermione est ma meilleure amie. Et toi ? Tu as déjà embrassé quelqu'un ?

\- Evidemment, quelle question, j'ai 16 ans et je suis beau comme un dieu, personne ne peut me résister, dit Drago d'un ton sarcastique.

\- Et modeste avec ça ! Qui a eu l'honneur et le privilège d'embrasser le Prince des Serpentard alors ?

\- La première fois, c'était Pansy Parkinson. J'ai aussi embrassé une fille que j'avais rencontré en vacances en France. Et l'année passée, j'ai embrassé Blaise Zabini.

\- Quoi ? s'étrangla Harry, les yeux grands ouverts. Mais, c'est un garçon !

\- Et alors ?

\- Mais toi aussi, tu es un garçon !

\- Au risque de me répéter, et alors ? Ne me dis pas que tu es homophobe ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non ! Mais ça veut dire que tu es gay ?

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est vrai que Blaise embrasse très bien, mais je n'ai jamais été plus loin, que ça soit avec une fille ou un garçon, donc je n'en suis pas très sûr.

\- Et tu en parles si facilement ?

\- Je n'en ai pas honte, tu n'as jamais été attiré par un garçon ?

L'image de Drago, de ses yeux gris envoutant et de son corps finement musclé s'afficha alors dans l'esprit confus de Harry.

\- Heu… c'est possible, je ne sais pas.

\- Tu veux essayer ? demanda soudainement Drago.

\- Quoi donc ? s'inquiéta Harry, pas très sûr de ce que le blond lui proposait.

\- D'embrasser un garçon ?

\- Qui ça ? couina-t-il peu sûr de lui.

\- Et bien, il n'y a que moi ici, s'amusa Drago.

Harry ne répondit pas, trop choqué pour pouvoir bouger ou parler. Est-ce que Drago venait vraiment de lui proposer de l'embrasser ? Est-ce qu'il devait dire oui ? Le blond semblait calme, alors qu'Harry ne pouvait empêcher ses mains de trembler. Voyant que le brun ne bougeait pas, Drago se pencha en avant et s'approcha de lui lentement, à quatre pattes sur le matelas. Il s'arrêta lorsque son visage était à quelques centimètres à peine de celui d'Harry et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il n'était pas très sûr de vouloir aller jusqu'au bout, après tout le brun n'avait jamais embrassé de garçon et il n'avait pas vraiment accepté. Drago ne voulait que Harry soit dégouté par lui, alors il hésitait. Et le temps semblait figé alors que leur souffle se mêlait. Alors que le blond commençait se reculer, le Gryffondor attrapa son col de pyjama pour l'attirer jusque lui. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent, dansèrent ensemble avec douceur. Harry mordilla légèrement la lèvre inférieure du blond, qui passa timidement le bout de sa langue sur ses lèvres. Instinctivement, Harry ouvrit légèrement sa bouche, laissant alors leurs langues se rencontrer, s'apprécier, s'apprivoiser. Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, leur corps s'étaient rapprochés. Harry avait décroché ses mains du col de Drago pour les glisser sur sa nuque, jouant parfois avec des mèches de ses cheveux presque blancs. Le Serpentard, lui, avait posé ses paumes sur les flancs du brun et s'agrippait désespérément à ses hanches, laissant parfois ses doigts glisser dans son dos pour le caresser doucement. Le baiser était parfait et se faisait de plus en plus pressant.

Mais la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit et les quatre autres occupants du dortoir entrèrent en parlant et riant bruyamment. Le charme se brisa et les deux garçons se séparèrent. Ils étaient tous les deux haletants et un peu honteux de s'être laissés emporter de la sorte. Harry lança un sort de silence et de protection pour que personne ne puisse les déranger. Il avait relevé les jambes, callant ses genoux contre son torse pour essayer de cacher à Drago la bosse qui s'était formée dans son bas de pyjama. Il sourit en voyant qu'en face, le blond était dans la même position.

\- Alors ? Mieux qu'avec Cho ? lança le blond pour tenter de briser le malaise qui s'était installé entre eux.

\- Mille fois mieux, répondit-il avec honnêteté.

\- Tu n'es pas si mal non plus, pour un novice.

\- Ça veut dire que j'embrasse mieux que Blaise ?

\- Ça le tuerait s'il entendait ce que je dis, mais oui, tu embrasses mieux que lui.

Harry ne put retenir un sourire satisfait. Alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient de parler, ils pouvaient entendre ce que les amis de Harry disaient dans la pièce.

\- Vous croyez que Harry dort déjà ? demanda Neville.

\- Je ne sais pas, ou alors il est encore en pleine séance de travaux manuels, répondit Seamus en explosant de rire, vite suivi par les autres.

Drago rit lui aussi, observant la réaction du brun. Il avait rougi et levé les yeux au ciel.

\- Seamus m'a surpris une fois dans les douches, je pensais que j'étais seul, et depuis il ne me lâche plus, expliqua Harry.

Le blond ne répondit pas car les autres continuaient de parler.

\- Il n'est peut-être pas dans son lit, commença Dean.

\- Où est-ce qu'il serait allé alors ? demanda Ron.

\- Peut-être qu'il a préféré se soulager avec l'aide de son nouvel ami Drago, c'est bien mieux que les plaisirs solitaires après tout.

Ce fut au tour du blond de rougir sérieusement. Il ne pensait pas que les amis de Harry iraient s'imaginer des choses comme ça sur eux. Et à voir le regard consterné du brun, lui non plus.

\- T'es taré ou quoi ? s'énerva Ron. Harry n'est pas homo, et s'il l'était, jamais il ne toucherait ce serpent décoloré.

\- S'il savait, ne put s'empêcher de souffler Harry en rigolant avec Drago.

\- Du calme, mec, je disais ça pour rire ! rigola Dean.

\- M'ouais, n'empêche cette nouvelle amitié entre eux deux est bizarre, je suis sûr que Malefoy est en train de trafiquer quelque chose…

\- Connaissant le personnage, c'est vrai que ça n'aurait rien d'étonnant, renchérit Seamus.

\- Mais quoi ? Pourquoi Harry passe son temps avec lui et le fait manger à notre table ? Vous pensez qu'ils sont vraiment devenus amis ? demanda Dean, lui aussi ayant des doutes quant à l'amitié sincère des deux ennemis de toujours.

\- Harry fait confiance à Malefoy, alors je préfère lui laisser le bénéfice du doute, trancha Neville.

\- Ouais… on verra bien où ça nous mène, soupira Ron.

Les discussions sur Harry prirent fin et les garçons se préparèrent à dormir en chahutant. Drago et Harry, qui s'étaient tus pour écouter, décidèrent eux aussi de se glisser sous les draps pour dormir.

Allongé sur son lit, les yeux grands ouverts, Harry se dit qu'il aurait du mal à trouver le sommeil après la soirée qu'il venait de passer. Les récents évènements avaient donné à son esprit de quoi fonctionner. Il avait l'impression de pouvoir sentir ses pensées cogner sur les bords de son cerveau. Il soupira en sentant un début de migraine arriver, présage d'une insomnie pour cette nuit qui débutait seulement.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Insomnie

**Chapitre 7 : Insomnie**

Harry n'arrivait pas à dormir, son cerveau passait en boucle le baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Drago plus tôt dans la soirée. Ça ne voulait rien dire, si ? Le Serpentard avait juste voulu l'embrasser pour s'amuser, c'était sans importance. Mais alors, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'empêcher d'y penser ? Il avait aimé ça, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Mais qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Qu'il était gay ? Ou c'était juste que Drago embrassait bien ?

Il essaya de s'imaginer en train d'embrasser un autre garçon que le blond. Ron ? Berk ! Seamus, Dean, Neville ? Non, il les connaissait trop, c'était comme des frères pour lui.

Pourtant il connaissait aussi Drago depuis longtemps, il l'avait détesté pendant des années. Comment était-ce possible de passer si vite de la rivalité à l'amitié ? Et est-ce que c'était juste de l'amitié ? Harry pouvait encore sentir la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ho oui, il avait aimé. Le problème, c'est qu'il voulait recommencer.

Et Drago ? Est-ce qu'il avait aimé lui aussi ? Il lui avait dit que c'était mieux qu'avec Zabini. Harry en était soulagé et ravi, mais est-ce que c'était suffisamment bien pour que lui aussi ait envie de l'embrasser à nouveau ? Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'espérer.

Il toucha ses lèvres du bout du doigt, il voulait vraiment ressentir cette sensation grisante à nouveau, pouvoir passer sa main dans les cheveux d'or de Drago, ses doigts le long de sa nuque pâle, sa langue se liant avec la sienne. Harry soupira. Il était 2h du matin et il n'arrivait pas à dormir, trop obnubilé par le souffle chaud qu'il sentait sur sa nuque. Il était sur le flanc, face aux rideaux, et sentait que le blond était dans son dos, tourné vers lui. Il sentait sa respiration qui chatouillait son cou, lui donnant des frissons. Il mourrait d'envie de lui faire face, de regarder son visage, mais il ne voulait pas le réveiller.

Il soupira à nouveau, dans quelle situation il s'était encore fourré. Il était attiré par un garçon, et en plus c'était Malefoy ! Il entendit la respiration du blond changer, il se réveillait.

\- Harry, souffla-t-il, la voix encore remplie de sommeil.

Est-ce qu'il devait répondre ? Peut-être que le Serpentard rêvait de lui ?

\- Harry, je sais que tu es réveillé, je t'entends soupirer comme un chameau.

Bon. Il ne rêvait pas de lui.

\- Pourquoi tu ne dors pas ? Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? demanda le blond.

\- Rien… répondit finalement Harry.

Il sentit la main de Drago se poser sur son épaule. Il tressaillit sous le contact, il sentit une chaleur douce se répandre par vague dans son corps au simple contact du blond.

\- C'est à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure ? insista Drago.

\- Non, répondit Harry un peu trop rapidement.

\- Tu préfères que j'aille dormir ailleurs ? Une salle de classe fera l'affaire tu sais, je ne veux pas t'empêcher de te reposer.

\- Non ! répondit Harry précipitamment. Je veux dire… Non, reste, tu ne me déranges pas, reprit-il plus calmement.

\- Bien, comme tu veux.

Drago soupira, envoyant son souffle chaud jusqu'à la joue du Gryffondor qui frissonna à nouveau. Puis, il retira sa main de l'épaule du brun et bascula sur le dos. Harry ressentit une pointe de déception, il ne sentait plus le souffle apaisant de Drago et ni la douce chaleur qu'avait amenée sa main.

Il se retourna alors vers lui et l'observa pendant plusieurs minutes. Dans l'obscurité, il ne distinguait pas grand-chose. Le Serpentard semblait s'être rendormi, sa respiration était régulière. Il avait les yeux fermés et le visage serein. Harry le trouva magnifique. Il ressentit le besoin de le toucher, de caresser son visage. Il hésita, leva la main et l'approcha doucement et silencieusement du garçon endormi. Du bout des doigts, il dessina le contour de son visage, passant sur le bord de sa mâchoire droite. Il descendit dans son cou, caressa sa clavicule et puis passa doucement sur son épaule. Il ne put aller plus loin, le corps disparaissant sous la couverture.

\- Mmmmh, recommence, chuchota alors Drago.

Harry sursauta, honteux d'avoir été surpris. Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais il avait parfaitement compris les paroles. Il fit alors le chemin inverse, dans une caresse aérienne, le touchant à peine. Drago roula sur le côté, lui faisant face. Leurs nez se touchaient presque.

\- Harry… souffla le blond.

Cette fois, la chaude respiration atteignit les lèvres du Gryffondor. Il ne put résister plus longtemps et franchit le peu de distance qui le séparait des lèvres tant désirées. Drago ne le repoussa pas, au contraire il se rapprocha encore plus. Leurs torses étaient l'un contre l'autre. Le baiser, d'abord doux et tendre, devint rapidement profond et passionné. Harry passait sa main dans les cheveux blonds alors que Drago encerclait sa taille pour le rapprocher davantage encore. Le Gryffondor ondulait contre le corps pâle et masculin de Drago, plus du tout gêné à l'idée que ce dernier sente son érection. Lui-même pouvait sentir l'excitation de l'autre contre la sienne. C'était chaud. Aucun des deux ne savait vraiment quoi faire, ils n'avaient aucune expérience. Mais l'instinct les guidait parfaitement. Dans un mouvement, Drago se plaça au dessus du Gryffondor qui écarta les jambes instantanément pour lui laisser la place. Drago interrompit le baiser pour retirer son t-shirt et il tira ensuite celui d'Harry. Leurs torses nus s'entrechoquèrent, plus rien n'avait d'importance à part la peau de l'autre.

Le blond embrassa la mâchoire anguleuse et légèrement rêche de Harry, il descendit dans son cou, le parsemant de baisers humides. Il s'arrêta au niveau de la clavicule, la mordillant et la suçant, laissant une trace sur le corps chaud sous le sien. Il continua sa descente jusqu'au téton durci par l'excitation qu'il lécha doucement, comme pour le taquiner. Harry ne put retenir un gémissement lorsque le Serpentard se mit à le lui sucer, le mordillant doucement.

Il remonta finalement emprisonner ses lèvres dans un baiser exprimant tout le désir et l'excitation qu'ils ressentaient tous les deux. Les mains d'Harry migrèrent vers une partie du corps bien plus intéressante que la nuque du blond. Elles caressèrent ses omoplates, passèrent sur ses reins et s'insinuèrent sous l'élastique du training que le Serpentard avait mis pour dormir. Il n'avait pas de sous-vêtement, au plus grand bonheur de Harry qui entreprit de malaxer ses fesses rebondies. Sa main droite se dirigea de l'autre côté du corps, comme mue par sa propre volonté. Sans que le Gryffondor ne prenne le temps de réfléchir, il en aurait été incapable dans son état actuel, il effleura le membre tendu du garçon perché au-dessus de lui. Drago gémit doucement, ce qui encouragea le brun qui agrippa l'érection du Serpentard de sa main droite. Il commença de doux va-et-vient, bougeant sa main avec lenteur. La respiration du Serpentard se bloqua quelques secondes pour repartir rapidement, totalement désordonnée. Ses hanches bougeaient, recherchant plus de contacts, plus de sensations. Harry voulu intensifier le mouvement mais il fut gêné par les tissus du bas de pyjama. Il décida alors de baisser le training du Serpentard, jusqu'en bas de ses fesses, libérant de la sorte le sexe tendu du blond. Dans sa lancée, il baissa lui-même son caleçon large qu'il avait passé pour la nuit. Les deux garçons émirent un gémissement rauque au moment où leurs verges se touchaient. Drago avait pris appui sur ses avant-bras de part et d'autre de la tête du Gryffondor, l'embrassant ou plongeant sa tête dans son cou. Harry reprit ses caresses là où elles s'étaient arrêtées. En attrapant le sexe du blond, il toucha le sien juste à côte. La sensation l'électrisa, son corps se tendit et son dos se courba. Sa main empoigna alors les deux sexes et les caressa dans un même mouvement. C'était divin, sentir l'excitation de Drago grandir en même temps que la sienne, sa queue dansant avec la sienne. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que les deux garçons jouissent tant la caresse était érotique. Leurs spermes se mélangèrent, jaillissant sur leurs ventres collés.

Après l'orgasme, Drago se laissa tomber sur Harry. Tous deux reprenaient leurs souffles avec difficulté. Quand les battements de leurs cœurs reprirent un rythme normal, le blond roula sur le côté en posant sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry. Il se sentait bien dans les bras musclés du Gryffondor, il se sentait en sécurité et apaisé. Aucun d'eux ne parla, ne voulant pas gâcher la magie de ce qui venait de se passer entre eux. Ils s'endormirent finalement dans cette position.

Le lendemain matin, Drago se réveilla en premier. Il avait une drôle de sensation sur le ventre, où il passa sa main distraitement. Les souvenirs de ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit lui revinrent lorsque ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec le sperme séché qu'il avait sur le torse. Alors il n'avait pas rêvé, ça s'était réellement produit ? Qu'était-il censé faire à présent ? Comme si de rien n'était ? Ou bien comme s'ils étaient ensembles ? Lui-même n'était pas très sûr de ce qu'il voulait. Il était certain qu'il avait apprécié les baisers qu'il avait échangés avec Harry, et cette nuit était définitivement la meilleure que Drago ait passée. Son corps fut parcouru d'un frisson lorsqu'il se remémora les gestes du Gryffondor sur lui. Personne ne l'avait jamais touché comme ça et il mourrait d'envie de recommencer, de découvrir encore plus de choses. Mais est-ce qu'il avait des sentiments pour Harry ? Il l'avait aidé, il l'avait sauvé et sorti de l'enfer qu'il vivait depuis le début de cette année. Drago avait pu découvrir la personnalité d'Harry, et il n'était pas comme il l'avait imaginé. Il l'appréciait bien plus que ce qu'il n'aurait pu penser. Mais était-ce comme un ami ? Ou était-ce plus profond ?

Plongé au fin fond de ses réflexions, il n'avait pas remarqué les deux yeux verts qui l'observaient. Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit un doigt caresser l'espace entre ses sourcils froncés.

\- Tu réfléchis trop, Drago… lança Harry, la voix encore ensommeillée.

Le blond soupira. Il avait raison. Ça ne servait à rien de se poser toutes ces questions. Il verrait bien avec le temps les sentiments qu'il ressentait exactement. Harry n'avait pas l'air de regretter ce qu'il s'était passé, il ne s'éloignait pas de lui avec dégoût. Drago poussa un soupir de soulagement.

\- Oui, je repensais à… quelque chose.

\- Je crois savoir à quoi tu pensais, ricana le Gryffondor.

\- Et… tu ne regrettes pas ?

\- C'était trop bon pour que je regrette.

La franchise du Gryffondor étonna Drago qui n'y était pas habitué.

\- Tu dis toujours tout ce que tu penses ?

\- Et toi, tu regrettes ? demanda-t-il en ignorant la question du Serpentard.

\- Non… mais je ne sais pas comment je dois me comporter avec toi maintenant.

\- Tu n'as qu'à te dire que c'est comme avant, sauf qu'on a trouvé de quoi s'occuper à nos heures perdues, rigola le brun.

Le cœur de Drago manqua un battement. Le Gryffondor sous-entendait clairement qu'ils recommenceraient. Mais était-il sérieux ? Et lui, est-ce qu'il voulait à nouveau qu'il se passe quelque chose avec Harry ? Après tout, comme il le disait, c'était trop bon. Il laissa échapper un soupir. Au fond, il attendait avec impatience de pouvoir recommencer.

\- Franchement si quelqu'un m'avait dit il y a un an que je serais l'ami d'Harry Potter et qu'en plus je le laisserais me branler… Je lui aurais ri au nez, et je lui aurais probablement mis mon poing dans la gueule par la même occasion.

\- Il y a pire. Dis-toi que hier encore, je n'avais même jamais pensé à embrasser un garçon.

Les deux garçons rigolèrent ensemble. C'est vrai que les choses avaient dérapé, et que ça s'était passé très vite. Mais après tout, pourquoi ne pas simplement en profiter, sans se poser trop de question.

\- Il est déjà 10h, on va pouvoir aller se laver, indiqua Harry.

\- On en a bien besoin, répondit Drago avec un sourire en jetant un regard vers le torse musclé qui lui faisait fasse, encore parsemé de traces blanches.

\- Oui, répondit Harry en rougissant légèrement sous son regard appuyé. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse aujourd'hui ?

\- J'avais prévu de rejoindre Theodor Nott pour l'exposé en histoire de la magie, c'est mon binôme. Avec qui tu dois le faire toi ?

\- Ha oui, j'avais complètement oublié ce truc… je suis avec Dean Thomas.

\- Bon, on n'a qu'à s'arranger pour que nos séances de travail tombent en même temps ?

\- Oui, et au même endroit de préférence.

\- On avait prévu de travailler dans la salle commune des Serpentard donc… commença Drago.

\- C'est hors de question, l'interrompit le brun. Je ne peux pas m'y rendre et tu risques de croiser…

Harry ne termina pas sa phrase. Ils n'avaient plus reparlé de ce qui était arrivé à Drago et il ne voulait pas remuer de mauvais souvenirs.

\- Je veux pouvoir avoir un œil sur toi, si jamais il se passe quelque chose, continua-t-il plus calmement.

\- Je ne serais pas à l'aise de toutes façons, je vais convaincre Nott d'aller à la bibliothèque, ça ne sera pas très compliqué.

\- Parfait, j'irai là aussi avec Dean alors.

\- Bon, on va la prendre cette douche ?

\- Oui, je ne veux pas manquer le petit-déjeuner, répondit-il. J'ai une faim de loup !

\- Alors dépêchons-nous, je ne voudrais pas que le Survivant tombe dans les pommes, affamé par ma faute, dit Drago avec son sarcasme habituel.

Harry lui tapa gentiment l'épaule et ils se levèrent pour commencer cette journée. Ils n'avaient même pas pensé à s'embrasser, prirent leur douche comme la veille, sans se regarder. C'était comme si rien n'avait changé, comme si tout ce qui s'était passé dans le lit du Gryffondor n'en sortait pas.


	9. Chapitre 8 : Theodor Nott

**Chapitre 8 : Theodor Nott**

Encore une fois, le Serpentard prit place à la table des Gryffondor pour manger. La réaction des rouge et or fut tout simplement de l'ignorer, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement. Ainsi, chacun faisait comme s'il n'existait pas, ils parlaient entre eux avec entrain, riaient parfois. Harry, lui, parlait avec ses camarades de maison et tentait de temps à autre d'inclure Drago dans ses discussions. Mais le blond n'y mettait pas vraiment du sien, pas encore à l'aise parmi les lions. Il pouvait sentir des regards pesant sur son dos, provenant de la table des Serpentard. Il ne doutait pas que ces derniers n'appréciaient pas son rapprochement avec les Gryffondor. Cela devait sonner comme une insulte à leurs yeux. Les autres maisons, ainsi que les professeurs lui lançaient également des regards tantôt surpris, tantôt soupçonneux. Tout le monde semblait avoir du mal à digérer la sympathie du Survivant envers le tyran de Poudlard.

Une fois l'épreuve de la Grande Salle passée, les deux jeunes hommes se séparèrent. Drago devait rejoindre Nott dans sa salle commune. Harry n'avait cessé de lui lancer des regards anxieux, avant de se diriger lui aussi vers sa salle commune.

Drago marchait d'un pas rapide vers les cachots, l'angoisse montait doucement en lui. Il ne savait pas comment réagir face aux autres Serpentard, surtout deux en particulier. Il se demanda si Theo, Pansy et Blaise le détestaient désormais. Bien qu'il ne serait pas étonné si Theodor n'avait même pas remarqué son absence dans le dortoir ou son rapprochement avec la maison rivale. Il était tellement ailleurs parfois, dans son propre monde. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle commune aux couleurs de sa maison, il fut soulagé de trouver Theo qui l'attendait, confortablement installé dans un fauteuil vert face à une table. Il lisait un livre et n'avait apparemment pas remarqué le blond ni même le silence pesant que son arrivée avait provoqué dans la pièce.

Tout le monde l'observait, personne n'osait parler. Après tout, il restait Drago Malefoy. Les gens avaient appris à ne pas se le mettre à dos sous peine des représailles. Il se dirigea alors vers Nott, le menton fièrement dressé, les épaules droites, bien décidé à les ignorer.

\- Salut Theo, dit-il d'une voix froide, ne sachant pas encore quelle serait sa réaction envers lui.

Ledit Theo leva le nez de son livre et posa ses yeux sur Drago, un air d'indifférence sur le visage, encore plongé dans ses rêveries. Finalement, après quelques secondes, il sourit légèrement à son ami.

\- Salut Drago, je t'attendais pour commencer.

\- Ça te dérangerait qu'on travaille à la bibliothèque plutôt ? Je me sens un peu observé ici, dit-il en lançant un regard glacial à ceux qui continuaient de le dévisager.

\- Oui, pas de problème.

Ils sortirent alors de la salle commune sans avoir croisé ceux que Drago redoutait. En marchant vers la bibliothèque, il sentait que Nott l'observait. Il se décida alors à s'arrêter pour lui faire face, bien décidé à mettre les choses au clair. Il ne comptait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

\- Écoute Theo, je sens bien que tu me regardes bizarrement, alors soit tu me dis ce que tu as en tête, soit on va faire cet exposé pour en finir le plus vite possible et tu arrêtes de me regarder fixement.

Theodor ne put retenir un léger sourire, amusé par la soudaine intervention de Drago.

\- Tu es ami avec Harry Potter.

Ce n'était pas une question. Drago prit une grande inspiration, son ami ne passait pas par quatre chemins. Il irait donc droit au but, lui aussi.

\- Oui, et je compte bien le rester. Je m'entends bien avec lui et je m'en contrefiche que les autres n'apprécient pas que je reste en sa compagnie. Alors, si tu veux m'en vouloir pour ça, c'est comme tu veux mais dans tous les cas on est ensemble pour ce travail donc même si tu ne veux plus être mon ami à cause de ça, essayons au moins d'avoir une bonne note.

\- Tu me considères comme ton ami ?

La réponse de Theo déstabilisa Drago quelques instants. Il s'attendait à ce que son camarade lui pose beaucoup de questions, mais pas celle-là.

\- Évidemment, enfin avant que je me rapproche de Potter, à toi de voir si c'est toujours le cas.

\- Oui, je veux bien être ton ami. Je n'ai rien contre Harry Potter, tu sais.

\- Mais… pourquoi tu me regardes fixement depuis tout à l'heure alors ?

\- Je trouve que tu as changé, tu es nerveux. Et puis, je me demande où tu dors depuis quelque temps, je ne te vois plus jamais au dortoir ou même dans la salle commune.

\- Hum… oui. Je rentre tard le soir et je pars tôt le matin, mentit-il.

Mais son ami n'était pas dupe, il savait que Drago n'était plus jamais parmi les Serpentard. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le blond avait changé depuis quelques temps. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le Drago des années précédentes.

\- Je pense que tu mens. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive, mais tu n'es plus comme avant et je trouve que ce n'est pas plus mal que tu n'agresses plus les autres, je n'aimais pas particulièrement cet aspect de ta personnalité. Sauf que tu as l'air mal, et je me demande pourquoi.

Drago fut frappé par autant de lucidité chez son ami, il cachait vraiment bien son jeu ! Il était observateur et perspicace malgré son air perdu et distrait.

\- Tu as raison, j'ai changé.

\- Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je me suis… disputé… avec Crabbe et Goyle.

\- Disputé ?

\- Oui, et je ne veux plus leur parler, je ne veux même plus les voir.

Encore une fois, Theodor resta silencieux quelques secondes. Il le détailla du regard, semblant vouloir lire dans ses pensées.

\- Ils m'ont demandé si je savais où tu te cachais, lâcha-t-il finalement.

Drago ne put retenir un frisson de peur. Ce qui n'échappa pas à celui qui lui faisait face. Alors ses agresseurs n'avaient pas tourné la page, ils le cherchaient, ils voulaient savoir où il dormait.

\- Tu as peur d'eux.

Encore une fois, ce n'était pas une question. Drago ne répondit pas. Apparemment, mentir à Theo ne servait à rien. Mais devait-il lui raconter toute l'histoire ?

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé, si tu n'en as pas envie, reprit-il comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

\- Ce n'est pas que je ne te fais pas confiance, mais ce n'est pas une histoire que j'ai envie d'ébruiter.

\- Et Harry Potter est au courant, n'est-ce pas ?

Il n'y avait aucune jalousie dans sa voix. Encore une fois, il constatait en énonçant des faits qu'il savait déjà avérés.

\- Oui, il m'a aidé.

\- Si un jour tu as besoin de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un, je peux t'aider aussi tu sais.

Le jeune Nott ne montrait qu'un intérêt poli, aucune curiosité malsaine, juste de la sollicitude bienveillante et non intéressée. Il lui montrait qu'il était prêt à l'écouter.

\- C'est gentil, Theo, répondit-il en souriant.

\- Ça se fait, entre amis non ?

\- Oui, je suppose.

\- Tu es mon premier ami, alors je ne sais pas trop.

\- Ton premier ami ? Tu n'as pas d'ami ? s'étonna Malefoy.

\- Non.

\- Et Pansy et Blaise ?

\- Ce ne sont pas mes amis, je ne leur ai jamais réellement parlé comme nous venons de le faire.

Drago ne sut que dire. Il trouvait décidemment que Theodor Nott était une personne étrange. Mais il se surprit à penser que plus il le connaissait, plus il l'appréciait. Il était content d'être son ami.

\- Tu es vraiment bizarre Nott, tu sais ça ?

\- On me le dit souvent, dit-il avec un air triste.

\- Mais je t'aime bien comme ça, je suis content qu'on soit ami.

Theo lui fit alors un grand sourire, toute trace de tristesse envolée. Au grand étonnement de Drago qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout, il le prit alors dans ses bras. Le blond était un peu mal à l'aise, mais se laissa aller à l'accolade. Son ami n'était vraiment pas comme tout le monde et il n'arrêterait jamais d'être étonné par les paroles et les actes de Theodor Nott, il en était certain.

_Au même moment, à la bibliothèque._

Harry était installé à une table d'étude en face de Dean Thomas. Ils peinaient à avancer dans leur exposé, le Survivant aillant apparemment du mal à se concentrer. Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure qu'il attendait que Drago arrive. Il jetait des regards nerveux sur la porte, attendant impatiemment de voir le Serpentard arriver. Ce n'était pas normal, il devrait déjà être là. Est-ce qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? La panique s'empara de lui, il ne pouvait plus rester là à attendre. Il se leva subitement, expliquant brièvement à son camarade qu'il devait aller aux toilettes, et se dirigea à grandes enjambées pour faire le chemin de la bibliothèque aux cachots.

En tournant au bout d'un couloir, une vague de soulagement le traversa en premier lieu en apercevant les cheveux presque blancs caractéristiques de Malefoy. Cependant, un autre sentiment vint très vite prendre place dans son être, un sentiment très désagréable.

Là, au milieu du couloir, il avait enfin trouvé Drago, heureusement sain et sauf. Il était avec Theodor Nott, et ils s'enlaçaient. Ils se faisaient un câlin au beau milieu d'un couloir. Harry serra les poings. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais il était énervé. Depuis trente minutes il s'inquiétait alors que le blond allait manifestement très bien. Il fit volte face et retourna à la bibliothèque.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, le blond arrivait accompagné de l'autre Serpentard. Harry décida de baisser la tête, évitant ainsi de croiser son regard. Drago fut étonné de la réaction du Gryffondor, ne comprenant pas la raison de cette distance. Il alla donc s'assoir sur une table un peu plus loin de celle que partageait les deux Gryffondor. Ils passèrent le reste de la matinée à travailler avec leurs binômes respectifs. Plusieurs fois, le blond avait essayé d'accrocher le regard d'Harry mais ce dernier s'obstinait à l'ignorer. Peu de temps avant midi, les deux Serpentard avaient fini leur exposé. Ils rangèrent leurs affaires, et même si Harry faisait mine de ne pas le regarder, Drago savait qu'il avait vu qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partir. Ils sortirent de la bibliothèque et Drago s'arrêta, prenant appui sur le mur devant la porte de la bibliothèque. Il était bien décidé à attendre le Gryffondor pour lui demander ce qui lui prenait. Theo s'installa à côté de lui.

\- Il est bizarre Potter, non ?

Décidemment, le Serpentard était bien trop observateur. Lui aussi avait remarqué le comportement étrange et le regard fuyant du Survivant.

\- Oui… je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui arrive.

\- Tu vas l'attendre ?

\- C'était l'idée.

\- Tu vas revenir manger à la table des Serpentard, maintenant qu'on est ami ?

Drago tourna la tête vers lui. Encore une fois, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Nott lui demande ça.

\- Non, je ne veux pas être assis avec eux.

Il n'eut pas besoin de préciser de qui il parlait, Theodor avait très bien compris.

\- Je sais où on pourrait manger ce midi, je connais un endroit, dit-il alors.

\- Tu veux qu'on mange ensemble ?

\- Bah oui, on est ami à présent et Potter t'ignore depuis tout à l'heure.

Drago hésita quelque peu, mais après tout s'il pouvait éviter l'épreuve de la Grande Salle avec les regards des élèves posés sur lui, ça l'arrangeait bien.

\- D'accord, on mange ensemble alors. Mais je vais quand même attendre Harry pour lui dire.

\- Tu n'attendras pas longtemps, il arrive, dit Theo en lançant un regard derrière le blond. Je vais nous chercher de quoi manger, on se retrouve dans le hall dans dix minutes ?

\- D'accord, ça marche.

Theo partit et Drago se retourna pour faire face à Harry qui marchait vers lui, il remarqua le regard noir que ce dernier lançait à Nott. Arrivé face à lui, il ne dit rien et le regarda froidement alors Drago adopta la méthode de Theo et décida de ne pas passer par quatre chemins.

\- C'est quoi ton problème Harry ?

\- Je n'ai pas de problème, répondit sèchement ce dernier.

\- Alors pourquoi tu m'évites, tu ne m'as pas regardé une seule fois de toute la matinée, et maintenant t'as carrément l'air énervé.

\- J'ai attendu plus d'une demi-heure que tu te pointes à la bibliothèque.

\- J'étais avec Theo, on a parlé un peu, c'est pour ça que tu m'en veux ?

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, mais je peux pas le sentir ce mec.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est mon ami, il est spécial mais je l'aime bien, il est gentil.

Drago vit la colère d'Harry augmenter, il était furieux mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

\- Tu l'aimes bien ? lâcha-t-il presque méchamment en reprenant les mots du blond.

\- Oui. Ça te pose un problème ? le blond commençait sérieusement à s'énerver, il n'avait pas à supporter les sautes d'humeur du Gryffondor.

\- Aucun. Mais ne revient pas pleurer chez moi quand ce vile Serpentard essaiera de te violer.

Les paroles glacèrent le cœur de Drago. Comment pouvait-il lui dire ça, lui rappeler ce qu'il avait vécu ? Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il était blessé par les paroles et l'attitude du brun.

Harry vit la peine dans le regard du Serpentard, il regretta immédiatement ses paroles. C'était cruel et il avait parlé sous la colère. Il voulu s'excuser mais Drago parla en premier, essuyant rapidement l'unique larme que ses yeux avaient laissée passer.

\- Je t'emmerde, Potter !

Et sans plus de discussion, il partit rapidement dans le couloir vers le hall de l'école. Theodor l'attendait déjà, avec un panier à la main.

\- Ça ne va pas ? Vous vous êtes disputés ? demanda-t-il, devinant à nouveau l'exact vérité.

\- Oui, ce n'est qu'un stupide Gryffondor.

Le ton de Drago était clair, il ne voulait pas en parler. Theo décida alors de ne pas s'étendre sur le sujet.

\- Allez, viens ! J'ai faim.

Drago le suivit jusqu'au septième étage du château. Sous le regard intrigué du blond, Theo s'arrêta face à un mur vide. Soudain, une porte apparut sous les yeux ébahis du blond.

\- C'est quoi ça ?

\- La Salle du Demande, elle n'apparaît pas tout le temps, que quand quelqu'un en a besoin. Et comme on a besoin d'un endroit pour manger, en voilà un.

Ils pénétrèrent dans une petite salle sobrement décorée contenant un canapé et une table basse devant un feu de cheminé, ainsi qu'une table dressée et deux chaises. Theo sortit la nourriture du panier et ils commencèrent à manger. Le temps passa vite, ils discutaient de tout et de rien et riaient beaucoup. Ils avaient naturellement pris place dans le canapé après le repas. Drago était surpris d'être aussi à l'aise avec son camarde Serpentard. C'est vrai qu'il disait plein de choses bizarres, et souvent déplacées ou hors contextes, mais ils s'entendaient très bien. Aux environs de 16h, ils décidèrent de bouger pour aller dans le parc de Poudlard se dégourdir les jambes. À peine avaient-ils commencé leur ballade qu'ils virent débarquer un Gryffondor aux cheveux bruns encore plus en pétard que d'habitude, l'air complètement paniqué et en colère.

\- Mais bordel t'étais où ?! lança Harry.

Drago n'avait pas oublié leur dispute et lui en voulait encore, mais il fut étonné des paroles du Gryffondor. Apparemment, il s'était inquiété pour lui.

\- Je t'ai cherché dans tout le château, et tu n'apparaissais même plus sur la carte ! continua-t-il sans faire attention à Nott.

\- On a passé l'après-midi ensemble, répondit calmement Drago en désignant vaguement Theo du doigt.

Le Gryffondor sembla se rendre compte de la présence de l'autre garçon et lui jeta un regard noir.

\- T'aurais pu me prévenir, je m'inquiétais, dit-il une fois calmé.

\- J'ai essayé de te prévenir, tout à l'heure, lui dit-il sur un ton de reproche.

Harry avait compris l'allusion, le blond n'avait pas oublié la pique qu'il lui avait lancée. Lui-même s'en voulait encore.

\- Drago… commença-t-il.

\- Non, n'en parlons plus, le coupa le blond en lançant un regard appuyé vers Theo.

\- D'accord.

Ils mettraient les choses au clair plus tard, une fois qu'ils ne seraient rien qu'à deux. Un silence s'installa et Theodor prit alors la parole pour la première fois depuis que le Gryffondor était là.

\- Bonjour Harry Potter, dit-il solennellement, je suis Theodor Nott.

Il lui tendit la main et Harry la lui serra, échangeant un regard surpris avec Drago. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait le Serpentard parler et il le trouva directement étrange.

\- Je sais qui tu es Nott, ça fait 6 ans qu'on est à Poudlard ensemble.

\- Oui, mais nous ne nous étions jamais parlé. Si j'ai bien compris, nous avons un ami commun à présent.

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers Drago qui trouvait cette situation surréaliste. Harry paraissait perplexe et Theo avait l'air ailleurs, comme d'habitude.

\- Je vais vous laisser, je ne voulais pas vous déranger, dit Harry après un autre silence. Je voulais simplement m'assurer que tu allais bien.

\- Comme tu vois, je vais très bien.

Drago était toujours froid, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il ne lui pardonnerait pas aussi facilement.

\- Si tu veux, tu peux rester. Moi, tu ne me déranges pas, on allait juste marcher un peu pour se balader, lança Theo en surprenant à nouveau les deux autres jeunes hommes.

\- Heu… vous êtes sûrs que je ne dérange pas ? demanda prudemment Harry en regardant Drago.

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel mais accepta tout de même que Harry reste avec eux. Etonnement, ils passèrent la fin de l'après-midi à trois. Au début, l'ambiance était un peu étrange et Drago pouvait sentir que Harry était mal à l'aise. Cependant, Theo restait fidèle à lui-même en lançant des sujets originaux et parlant avec Harry comme si la situation était tout à fait banale. Très vite, le Gryffondor apprécia alors un autre Serpentard. Il trouva Theo très intelligent malgré ses excentricités.

\- Je pense que tu t'entendrais très bien avec Luna, lança Harry à Theo alors qu'ils remontaient vers le château pour aller prendre le repas du soir.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Luna Lovegood, une Serdaigle un an en dessous de nous.

\- Je ne vois pas qui c'est, répondit-il.

\- Mais si Theo, intervint Drago, c'est Loufoca.

\- Ha, et pourquoi nous parlons d'elle ? demanda Theo, dans la lune.

\- Je trouve que vous avez certains points communs, répondit simplement Harry. Bon, on va manger ? J'ai faim.

\- Tu as toujours faim, soupira Drago.

\- Vous venez manger avec moi, ce soir ?

\- À la table des Gryffondor tu veux dire ? s'étonna Theo.

\- Oui, au moins Drago se sentira moins seul, se moqua Harry.

\- Mais tu n'as pas peur que tes amis protestent ? Un Serpentard c'était déjà dérangeant, mais alors deux, ils font faire un esclandre, s'inquiéta Drago.

\- J'ai hâte de voir leur tête, rigola Harry. Ça te dit, Theo ?

\- Pourquoi pas, c'est vrai que ça pourrait être amusant.

Ils entrèrent donc ensembles et s'installèrent en face d'Hermione et Ron qui étaient déjà là. Ron lança un regard désespéré à Harry.

\- Mais enfin Harry, c'est une blague ? se plaignit-il.

\- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Harry avec un air faussement angélique.

Ron ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, et se tourna vers Hermione avec un air scandalisé pour obtenir son soutien. Mais cette dernière observait calmement les deux Serpentard assis parmi les Gryffondor, se disant qu'au final ce n'était pas plus mal. Peut-être que les deux maisons pourraient enfin cesser leur éternelle rivalité. Elle ignora donc Ron et sourit à Theodor Nott. Ce dernier sauta sur l'occasion, et comme il l'avait fait pour Harry, il se présenta officiellement.

\- Bonjour Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, je suis Theodor Nott.

Les deux susnommés se regardèrent avec étonnement, mais Hermione finit par répondre par un simple « bonjour » tandis que Ron se renfrognait.

\- Il appelle toujours les gens par leur nom complet ? chuchota Harry dans l'oreille de Drago.

\- À ta place, je ne me poserais pas trop de questions avec Theo, répondit-il sur le même ton. Personne ne peut comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête.

Les deux garçons partagèrent un sourire et commencèrent à manger. Une conversation étrange et animée commença alors entres les cinq jeunes élèves, même Ron prit la parole de temps à autre. Quand ils eurent tous fini le dessert, la soirée était déjà bien avancée.

\- Tu viens Harry ? demanda Ron en se dirigeant vers la tour Gryffondor.

\- Non, je vais rester encore un peu, répondit-il en jetant un regard à Drago.

\- Bon, moi je vais me coucher, ne fais pas trop de bruit quand tu rentres, bonne nuit !

Le roux partit sans attendre de réponse, légèrement agacé que son meilleur ami préfère rester avec les Serpentard. Hermione le suivit en adressant un sourire et un signe de la main aux trois garçons. À son tour, Theo se leva.

\- Je suppose que ça ne vaut pas la peine de te demander si tu reviens dormir dans le dortoir, alors à demain Drago. Bonne nuit Harry, dit-il avec son calme habituel.

Les deux jeunes hommes lui souhaitèrent bonne nuit et il partit à son tour. Harry se tourna vers Drago.

\- Tu lui as dit où tu dormais ? s'enquit-il.

\- Non, mais il a remarqué que je ne dormais plus dans notre dortoir.

Harry ne dit rien de plus, il était mal à l'aise à cause de la dispute récente qu'il avait eue avec le blond. Il ne désirait pas revenir sur le sujet mais il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de s'excuser. Il regarda autour de lui, ils étaient parmi les derniers dans la grande salle et le couvre-feu approchait.

\- On ne peut pas monter directement dans mon dortoir, il faut attendre que les autres s'endorment. On n'a qu'à se balader un peu en attendant.

\- Je sais où on pourrait aller pour patienter, répondit Drago. Est-ce que tu as déjà entendu parler de la Salle sur Demande ?

\- Oui, je connais, c'est une bonne idée, allons-y !

\- Tu connais ? s'étonna Drago.

Lui qui pensait faire forte impression avec une pièce secrète, c'était raté.

\- Oui, alors c'est là que vous étiez tout l'après-midi ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est pour ça que je ne te voyais pas sur la carte de Maraudeurs, dit-il plus pour lui-même. J'aurais dû y penser, suis-je bête ?

La question était rhétorique, cependant le blond y répondit quand même.

\- Évidemment que tu l'es.

Le ton était tranchant, mais Harry vit un éclair d'amusement traverser le regard gris, ce qui le rassura. Le blond accepterait peut-être ses excuses, il n'avait plus l'air de lui en vouloir sérieusement.

Les deux garçons se mirent en route et arrivèrent au septième étage. Ils pénétrèrent dans un petit salon, muni d'une cheminée et d'un canapé semblable à celui de l'après-midi.


	10. Chapitre 9 : Quelque chose de nouveau

**Chapitre 9 : Quelque chose de nouveau**

Ils s'étaient confortablement installés dans le canapé devant le feu de cheminée, chacun à une extrémité. Drago ne regardait pas Harry, gardant son regard obstinément tourné vers les quelques détails de la pièce chaleureuse. Ce dernier estima qu'il était temps de s'excuser, l'ambiance était bien trop pesante à son goût.

\- Drago… se lança-t-il prudemment.

Le blond le regarda mais ne prononça aucune parole. Harry soupira, ça promettait d'être une conversation délicate et il n'était définitivement pas doué avec les mots.

\- Je voulais m'excuser, pour ce que je t'ai dit. C'était bête et méchant, j'étais énervé.

Direct et efficace, la subtilité ce n'était pas pour lui. Le blond ne répondit pas tout de suite, faisant planer un suspens affreux dans la tête du Gryffondor.

\- Pourquoi étais-tu énervé ? demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Il doit bien y avoir une raison, que s'était-il passé ?

\- Je t'attendais, je m'inquiétais donc je suis parti à ta recherche et je t'ai trouvé dans un couloir avec Nott.

\- Et ?

Harry ne répondit pas. Au fond, il savait qu'il avait simplement été jaloux de trouver Drago dans les bras d'un autre garçon. Mais il n'avait pas le droit d'en vouloir à Drago, après tout ils n'étaient pas ensembles donc il ne lui devait rien. Drago s'impatientait, attendant une réponse du brun.

\- C'est ça qui t'a mis en colère ? Parce que tu me cherchais ? insista-t-il.

\- Non, pas vraiment…

\- Mais quoi alors ? Crache le morceau, Potter.

Potter, le retour des noms de famille. Il commençait à s'énerver, alors Harry décida d'être honnête encore une fois.

\- Vous étiez dans les bras l'un de l'autre quand je vous ai vu.

Drago le regarda, choqué. C'était ça alors, le Gryffondor était jaloux de Theodor Nott.

\- Theo n'est qu'un ami.

\- Pourquoi il te serrait dans ses bras alors ?

\- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore remarqué, il est étrange alors parfois il fait des trucs bizarres, dit le blond en levant les yeux au ciel avec désinvolture.

\- Ou bien tu lui plais, s'entêta Harry.

\- Et même si c'était le cas ? s'énerva Drago. De mon côté, ce n'est pas le cas, c'est un ami et je l'apprécie mais c'est tout. Alors arrête d'être jaloux.

\- Je ne suis pas jaloux, mentit Harry.

\- Tu ne sais pas mentir, soupira le blond.

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite, assimilant les informations sortant de cette conversation. Drago avait deviné sa jalousie et il ne disait rien. Il semblait l'accepter. Mais lui ? Acceptait-il ces nouveaux sentiments qu'il ressentait ?

\- Est-ce que c'est normal d'être jaloux quand un autre garçon s'approche de toi, Drago ? souffla Harry après un moment de silence.

\- Aussi normal que ce que nous avons fait la nuit passée.

À ce souvenir, les joues du Gryffondor s'enflammèrent.

\- Je me sens perdu, avoua-t-il.

\- Moi aussi, soupira Drago.

Lentement, il glissa sur le canapé pour se coller au corps d'Harry et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Le brun enserra ses bras autour de son torse et enfuit son nez dans ses cheveux. Ils ne bougèrent pas pendant plusieurs minutes, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre. Harry brisa à nouveau le silence.

\- Je peux te poser une question… personnelle ?

Le blond sortit de ses pensées et s'éloigna de l'épaule du brun pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Il vit que les joues d'Harry s'étaient légèrement colorées de rouge. Il acquiesça, intrigué.

\- Tu avais déjà… fait des « trucs » … avec un garçon ? demanda-t-il timidement, en cherchant ses mots.

\- Des trucs ? demanda Drago pour le taquiner, il avait parfaitement compris ce que sous-entendait le Gryffondor.

\- Oui… tu sais… des trucs… comme ce qu'on a fait cette nuit, le brun fit une pause, semblant hésiter. Et d'autres trucs aussi, genre le truc le plus important.

\- Tu essaies de me demander si j'ai déjà couché avec un mec ?

\- Oui, répondit le brun définitivement rouge à présent.

\- Non, jamais. Ni même avec une fille, si tu veux tout savoir. Et toi ?

\- Moi non plus.

\- Et tu en as envie ?

\- Je ne sais pas, jusqu'à présent je ne m'étais jamais posé la question…

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Maintenant je me pose la question, répondit-il en restant évasif. Et toi, tu en as envie ?

\- On peut d'abord tester d'autres trucs, quelque chose de nouveau, et puis on verra bien.

\- Quelque chose de nouveau ?

\- Il y a un truc que j'ai envie d'essayer… dit le blond d'une voix suave.

Le brun déglutit, il sentait une douce chaleur monter au creux de ses reins devant le regard brulant et prédateur qui lui faisait face. Drago s'avança pour embrasser tendrement le brun, mais la passion prit rapidement le dessus. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, leurs corps s'enflammèrent. Drago tira sur la cravate rouge et or pour la desserrer. Il la laissa tomber par terre, suivie de la chemise de l'uniforme du Gryffondor. Harry lui ôta également la sienne, pour dévoiler le torse pâle et fin du Serpentard. Drago plongea dans son cou, qu'il embrassa, lécha, mordilla. Il y laissa une trace, apposant ainsi fièrement sa marque de possessivité. Il continua sa douce descente le long du torse musculeux d'Harry. Il embrassa ses tétons, ce qui fit haleter le brun bruyamment. Inconsciemment, ils avaient bougé durant leurs caresses. Harry était allongé sur le divan, le blond au dessus de lui la tête désormais plongée dans son nombril qu'il lécha doucement. Il entreprit de parsemer de baisers légers la ligne de poils foncés qui descendait vers le bas ventre du Survivant. Délicatement, il ouvrit le pantalon du brun, effleurant son sexe au passage. Il lui enleva complètement son pantalon et se pencha à nouveau, continuant ses baisers. Il arriva à l'élastique du boxer vert que portait Harry et passa doucement ses doigts fins sous le tissu pour lui ôter son sous-vêtement. Harry se laissa faire, plongé à corps perdu dans le plaisir que le blond faisait monter en lui. Le blond posa ses lèvres sur le gland rose et gonflé où quelques goûtes de sperme avaient déjà perlé. Le contact électrisa complètement Harry qui rouvrit ses yeux en grand pour regarder le Serpentard. Il prit alors pleinement conscience de leur position et de ce que le blond s'apprêtait à faire.

\- Drago… dit-il doucement d'une voix rendue rauque par le plaisir. Tu n'es pas obligé, tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça ?

Pour toute réponse, le blond plongea le pénis tendu jusqu'au fond de sa bouche. Harry arqua son dos, comme foudroyé par le mélange des sensations délicieuses qui s'emparaient de lui. Drago commença de doux mouvements de va-et-vient le long de la hampe du brun. Harry ne pouvait retenir ses gémissements de pur plaisir. Il n'avait jamais connu de sensations pareilles auparavant. C'était bon, chaud et humide. Il aimait ça. Le rythme, doux et lent au début, s'intensifia alors que l'excitation grimpait en flèche chez le Gryffondor. Drago accéléra ses mouvements, ses lèvres glissant avec facilité le long du sexe de Harry grâce à sa salive. Inconsciemment, il souleva ses hanches en se calquant sur le rythme du Serpentard. Il pénétra ainsi plus profondément sa bouche, son gland touchant le fond de sa gorge.

Le blond avança soudainement son sexe au plus loin dans sa gorge et déglutit plusieurs fois autour du gland du brun. Le brun bascula brusquement la tête en arrière, le plaisir l'envahissant complètement. Il ne pensa même pas à prévenir le blond de la jouissance qui s'apprêtait à s'emparer de son corps et se déversa alors au fond de sa bouche. Il se sentit honteux d'avoir éjaculé dans la bouche de Drago sans lui avoir demandé son avis et s'attendait à ce que ce dernier recrache son sperme. Mais il le regarda droit dans les yeux et avala tout ce que le brun lui avait donné.

\- Par Merlin, c'était… waw.

\- Je suppose que je dois prendre ça comme un compliment, répondit le blond avec son sarcasme habituel.

\- Évidemment ! Je n'avais jamais rien ressenti d'aussi bon avant.

Drago rigola et embrassa doucement Harry. Il finit par se relever pour ramasser sa chemise.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je me rhabille, les autres doivent dormir maintenant. Tu n'as pas envie d'aller te coucher ?

\- Heu… si, répondit Harry un peu perdu. Mais et toi ?

\- De quoi et moi ?

\- Tu n'as pas… joui.

\- Je ne t'ai pas sucé pour que tu te sentes obligé de me rendre la pareille.

Harry ne sut comment réagir alors il se leva et se rhabilla également. Est-ce qu'il avait envie de « lui rendre la pareille » ? Il tenta de s'imaginer avec la bite de Drago dans la bouche. Il fut loin d'être dégouté par l'idée, mais s'il ne faisait pas ça bien ?

Ils remontèrent finalement se coucher, il était déjà tard et le château était plongé dans le silence de la nuit. Arrivés dans le dortoir, ils se mirent en pyjama silencieusement pour ne pas réveiller les autres garçons de la chambre. Ils se glissèrent dans le lit sans prononcer un mot et Harry lança ses habituels sorts de protection pour que personne ne découvre la présence de Drago. Ils s'endormirent après s'être chuchotés bonne nuit. Pour Harry ce fut rapidement, mais pour Drago il dû attendre plus longtemps avant que le sommeil ne vienne le cueillir.

Sa tête était pleine de sentiments confus. D'abord la satisfaction ; le Gryffondor était jaloux de Nott et cela flattait beaucoup le blond et son égo. De la fierté ; Harry avait apprécié cette nouvelle expérience, il avait réussi à le faire jouir avec sa bouche alors que c'était la première pipe qu'il faisait. Un peu de déception aussi ; le brun n'avait apparemment pas envie de pratiquer le même genre de caresse sur lui. Et enfin, beaucoup de frustration ; il était sacrément excité et il allait devoir essayer de s'endormir avec une trique d'enfer.

Il ferma les yeux et commença à compter les dragons, espérant distraire son esprit des pensées salaces qu'il gardait en mémoire de Harry en pleine jouissance. Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut infiniment long, il finit par rejoindre les bras de Morphée, son pantalon de pyjamas toujours tendu sous les couvertures.

Le lendemain, les deux garçons commençaient par botanique, un cours qu'ils avaient en commun. Mais l'après-midi cependant, les Serpentard et les Gryffondor étaient séparés. Drago angoissait déjà à l'idée de se retrouver avec les gens de sa maison mais Harry l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'il l'attendrait à la sortie de sa classe et qu'il ne pouvait rien se passer devant les professeurs.

De son côté, Harry voulait profiter d'être séparé de Drago pour parler avec Hermione. Il se posait énormément de questions et il savait qu'elle pourrait l'aider. Elle comprenait beaucoup de choses sans avoir besoin qu'on lui explique. Elle comprenait même parfois Harry mieux que lui-même, ce qui était effrayant et pratique à la fois.

Les Gryffondor attendaient dans le couloir devant la porte de la classe pour leur cours de l'après-midi. Ron était en pleine conversation avec Seamus et Hermione était plongée dans un livre. C'était le moment ou jamais. Harry s'approcha d'elle sans se faire remarquer.

\- Hermione, commença-t-il, je pourrais te parler ?

La jeune fille leva les yeux de son ouvrage et acquiesça.

\- C'est à propos de Drago…

Elle eut l'air intéressée par le sujet car elle referma son livre.

\- Je t'écoute, lui dit-elle.

\- En fait, je ne sais pas trop par où commencer…

\- Par me dire la vérité à propos de votre rapprochement soudain, par exemple ? lança-t-elle avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

\- Comment…

\- Voyons Harry, je sais très bien quand tu mens et les excuses spontanées de la part de Malefoy me paraissaient difficilement plausibles.

Encore une fois, elle était plus maligne que lui. Harry fut secrètement impressionné par le discernement de la jeune fille.

\- Tu as raison, il s'est passé quelque chose.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Drago a eu… un problème, avec d'autres Serpentard, et je l'ai aidé.

\- Pourquoi toi ?

\- En fait, un peu par hasard.

\- Et qu'a-t-il eu ?

\- Je ne peux pas vraiment t'en parler, il me fait confiance et je ne pense pas qu'il apprécierait que tu sois au courant.

\- Très bien, mais et toi ? Tu lui fais vraiment confiance ?

\- Oui, répondit-il sincèrement.

Il n'eut même pas besoin de réfléchir, la réponse était sortie d'elle-même parce que c'était vrai, il lui faisait confiance à présent qu'il le connaissait mieux.

\- Alors de quoi voulais-tu me parler, si tu ne veux pas me raconter ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

\- En fait… on s'est beaucoup rapproché depuis que je l'ai aidé.

\- J'avais remarqué, il mange avec nous je te rappelle.

\- Non je veux dire, on s'est vraiment rapproché.

\- Tu pourrais être plus clair ?

\- Je… On… On s'est embrassé.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, semblant analyser la situation. Harry était sérieux, donc ce n'était pas une blague. Il avait l'air bouleversé.

\- Comment est-ce arrivé ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Il voulait me montrer ce que ça faisait d'embrasser un garçon…

\- Et ça t'a plu ?

\- Oui, c'est bien ça le problème…

\- Pourquoi penses-tu que c'est un problème ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne me suis jamais imaginé gay…

\- Ce n'est pas le genre, mais la personne qui compte Harry.

Des paroles pleines de sagesse, typique d'Hermione. Elle avait raison, seulement la personne c'était Drago Malefoy.

\- Il te plait, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle, devinant les sentiments d'Harry.

\- Je pense que oui…

\- Et c'est réciproque ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, je ne comprends pas grand-chose à ce qu'il est en train de se passer.

\- Est-ce qu'il t'a encore embrassé depuis ?

\- Hum… oui…

Devait-il tout lui raconter ? Harry était gêné de dévoiler sa vie privée, mais Hermione était sa meilleure amie. Elle pourrait sûrement l'aider à y voir clair. Elle ne répondit pas et attendait plus de détails. Harry soupira, il fallait qu'il se lance.

\- En fait, on a fait plus que s'embrasser.

La surprise apparut sur le visage d'Hermione. Ça, elle ne l'avait pas deviné !

\- Vous avez… commença-t-elle sans savoir exactement comment terminer sa phrase.

\- On n'a pas couché ensemble, mais on a fait quelques… expériences.

\- Des expériences ?

\- Il m'a embrassé… un peu partout, on va dire. Et je… hum c'est gênant de parler de ça.

\- Tu ne vas pas me choquer, Harry, dit-elle en riant doucement.

\- Mouais… je… je l'ai… heu… caressé, en même temps que moi, dit-il définitivement mal à l'aise.

\- Mais tu avais déjà fait des expériences de la sorte avant ?

\- Non jamais, même pas avec une fille, et encore moins avec un mec. C'est ça qui me fait peur, je n'y connais rien et je découvre tout avec lui, seulement j'ai peur de faire quelque chose de travers.

Hermione lui sourit tendrement. Son meilleur ami était pur et naïf, elle le savait déjà. Mais s'il venait lui parler de ça, en surpassant sa gêne, c'est qu'il avait cruellement besoin de conseils. Hermione n'était pas un mec, et elle n'était pas gay, mais elle avait des connaissances sur de nombreux domaines, et elle était toujours de bonne écoute.

\- Harry, tu as déjà pensé à te renseigner ?

\- Me renseigner ? Sur quoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Et bien, si tu ne sais pas exactement comment réagir quand toi et Drago vous faites des « expériences », pourquoi n'essaies-tu pas d'en apprendre plus ?

\- Mais comment ? Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler avec quelqu'un d'autre, si c'est ce que tu suggères. Et quand bien même je ne connais pas vraiment de mec homo, ou alors je ne suis pas au courant.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé d'en parler avec quelqu'un. On trouve de tout à la bibliothèque, je te conseille d'aller y faire un tour et particulièrement dans le rayon moldu, il y a un livre sur l'homosexualité, ça t'apprendra beaucoup de choses.

\- Tu l'as lu ?

\- Oui, je me suis posée des questions, comme tout le monde, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Harry médita les paroles de son amie. Il ne s'était jamais posé de question avant aujourd'hui, avant Drago. La discussion s'arrêta car le professeur faisait rentrer ses élèves dans la classe.

Il terminait une heure plus tôt que Drago et décida d'en profiter pour faire un détour par la bibliothèque comme lui avait conseillé Hermione. Il trouva le livre dont elle avait parlé. Il contenait une partie destinée à ceux qui se demandaient de quel bord ils étaient, une partie plus psychologique et sentimentale, axée sur l'acceptation de soi. Une autre partie était plus physique et reprenait les notions importantes à savoir avant de se lancer dans une relation charnelle entre avec une personne du même sexe. Harry sauta le chapitre sur les relations lesbiennes. Il lut entièrement le chapitre qui l'intéressait, celui sur les rapports sexuels entre deux hommes. Il apprit énormément de choses en une heure, plus que ce qu'il n'avait pu imaginer. De nombreuses images se bousculaient dans sa tête quand il se mit en route pour rejoindre Drago.


	11. Chapitre 10 : Des sentiments ?

**Chapitre 10 : Des sentiments ?**

Pendant ce temps du côté des Serpentard, Drago s'était assis avec Theodor Nott en cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Il était sans doute le seul Serpentard auquel il faisait encore confiance, et était, de ce fait, devenu son binôme et compagnon de banc pour tous les cours que Drago n'avait pas avec un certain Gryffondor.

La moitié de la classe dormait, comme d'habitude. Drago, lui, était bien éveillé et surveillait attentivement ses deux anciens amis, à présent ennemis. Ils l'avaient ignoré, au grand soulagement du blond. Mais il restait sur ses gardes. Theo observait le blond fixer suspicieusement le banc où Crabbe et Goyle étaient endormis. Le professeur, plongé dans ses explications monotones, ne semblait pas réaliser que la plupart de ses élèves étaient affalés sur les bancs, la tête plongée dans leurs bras en somnolant.

\- Tu sais, ils ne vont pas t'attaquer en classe, tu peux te détendre, lança Theo à voix basse.

\- Je sais, soupira Drago. Mais je préfère être prudent, je ne me sens pas à l'aise quand Harry n'est pas là.

\- Tu sembles très attaché à Harry Potter.

Drago tourna la tête vers lui, cherchant dans son regard la moindre animosité ou rancune. Cependant, c'était une simple constatation et Theodor restait impassible, comme d'habitude il affichait un air neutre, comme détaché de la réalité que l'entoure.

\- Oui, répondit simplement Drago.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était censé dire. Est-ce que Theodor serait toujours son ami s'il savait à quel point il était proche du Gryffondor ? De toutes façons, Drago n'était pas sûr de vouloir partager ses secrets avec lui, il restait un Serpentard et donc il valait mieux se méfier. Même s'il avait l'impression que Nott était différent des autres, peut-être digne de confiance, prudence est mère de sûreté.

\- C'est plutôt surprenant, il n'y a pas si longtemps vous vous détestiez, fit remarquer Theo.

\- Oui… je suis le premier étonné, je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait passer si vite d'ennemi à ami.

\- Vous êtes amis alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'on est vraiment…

\- Pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas ?

\- C'est compliqué.

Le ton de Drago était sec, il ne préférait pas s'étendre sur le sujet. Cependant, ce n'était pas l'avis de son ami qui continua ses questions, espérant en apprendre davantage sur la relation étrange qui liait à présent les deux anciens rivaux. Theo était loin d'être un spécialiste dans les relations sociales, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce rapprochement soudain cachait quelque chose. Il avait compris que Drago avait eu des problèmes, et que Harry l'avait aidé. Cependant, il ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment toute cette histoire les avait rapprochés à ce point. Drago était sans arrêt fourré avec le Gryffondor, même la nuit. Il était décidé à en apprendre plus, quitte à subir le ton glacial et le regard furibond du blond.

\- Pourquoi c'est compliqué ?

\- C'est quoi cet interrogatoire ? répliqua méchamment Drago qui commençait à sérieusement s'énerver.

\- Je voulais juste m'intéresser un peu à toi, soupira Theo. On ne se voit presque plus depuis que tu passes ton temps avec lui…

Il tentait le chantage affectif, faire culpabiliser Drago. Et le pire, c'est que ça marchait. Drago n'était pas dupe, il savait que Theo jouait la comédie mais il était son ami le plus proche en ce moment, après Harry évidemment mais Drago n'était plus très sûr de pouvoir dire que le Survivant était uniquement son ami. Il avait besoin d'un confident, d'une oreille pour l'écouter et il ne pouvait, ou ne voulait, pas tout dire à Harry. Theo était un peu spécial mais Drago ne doutait pas qu'il saurait être à l'écoute. Et il ne voyait pas avec qui d'autre il pourrait parler de tout ce qu'il s'était passé avec Harry. Alors il se lança.

\- Bon, si je te parle de quelque chose tu pourrais le garder pour toi ?

\- Tu es mon seul ami, je ne vois pas à qui je pourrais en parler.

Drago le regarda un long moment, semblant évaluer le niveau de confiance qu'il pouvait accorder à Theodor Nott. Il avait toujours eu du mal à faire confiance aux gens, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant quand on savait qu'il avait grandi entouré de Serpentard. D'un autre côté, Theo lui avait toujours semblé différent et il n'était pas du genre à colporter des ragots. Il était un solitaire, et ne s'intéressait pas aux autres. Drago n'avait finalement pas de peine à le croire lorsque ce dernier lui affirmait qu'il était son seul ami. Il n'allait jamais vers les gens, parlait le moins possible. En plus, Theo avait été là pour lui lors de la chute sociale du Prince des Serpentard. Il ne l'avait pas jugé, ne s'était pas moqué lorsque Drago avait commencé à manger à la table des Gryffondor alors que Blaise et Pansy ne lui adressaient plus la parole. Il soupira et décida finalement d'accorder sa confiance à ce garçon étrange. Il reprit alors la parole, et lança un regard pénétrant à Theo, jaugeant ses réactions.

\- Il s'est passé… quelque chose.

\- Quelque chose ?

\- Avec Harry.

Theo ne semblait pas du tout saisir les sous-entendus du blond. Drago se dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas passer par quatre chemins avec lui, il ne savait comment fonctionnait l'esprit farfelu de Nott. Ce dernier le regardait avec interrogation.

\- On s'est embrassé, il m'a branlé et je l'ai sucé, lâcha-t-il d'un ton qu'il espérait neutre.

Drago s'était tourné vers le professeur, il n'osait pas regarder son ami en face. Le dire à voix haute était déjà très gênant, il ne voulait pas voir le dégoût ou le jugement dans les yeux de Theodor.

\- Ça veut dire que tu l'aimes ? demanda Theo avec l'innocence qui le caractérise.

Sous le choque de sa question, Drago tourna vivement la tête vers lui. Aucun dégout, aucun jugement, juste de la curiosité sur les sentiments qu'éprouvaient le blond. Theo n'avait jamais la réaction à laquelle Drago s'attendait, il parvenait toujours à le surprendre. Mais sa question n'était pas dénuée de sens. Est-ce qu'il l'aimait ? Il n'avait jamais réfléchi à cet aspect de la nouvelle relation qu'il entretenait avec Harry.

\- Je n'en sais rien.

\- Je n'ai jamais été amoureux, dit Theo avec un air rêveur. Mais tu passes tes jours et tes nuits avec lui, vous ne vous disputez plus si ?

\- Non… sauf une fois où il était jaloux.

\- Jaloux ? demanda-t-il avec intérêt.

\- De toi en fait.

\- Ho, intéressant.

\- Pourquoi est-ce intéressant ?

\- C'est très révélateur comme comportement, la jalousie implique souvent bien plus.

Drago réfléchit aux paroles du garçon. Peut-être que Potter était jaloux parce qu'il n'aimait pas partager ? Qu'il ne voulait pas voir quelqu'un d'autre sortir avec Drago parce qu'il était possessif ? Harry n'avait pas l'air d'être comme ça, et Drago espérait réellement que le Gryffondor l'apprécie sincèrement.

\- Tu penses que ça veut dire qu'il ressent quelque chose pour moi ? demanda-t-il à Theo.

\- S'il ne veut pas te voir avec quelqu'un d'autre c'est probablement qu'il a envie que tu sois avec lui.

\- Et moi ? Je dois faire quoi ?

\- Soit t'éloigner de lui, si tu ne veux pas être avec lui.

Drago grimaça, cette option ne lui plaisait pas. Il s'imaginait mal ne plus passer son temps avec Harry. Arrêter de lui parler, de l'embrasser. C'était trop agréable et il appréciait vraiment la compagnie du Gryffondor. Il ne voulait pas y renoncer.

\- Ou bien lui avouer tes sentiments, continua Theo.

Là non plus, il n'était pas sûr d'aimer cette option. Il avait trop peur de mettre sa fierté de côté, de se dévoiler et qu'Harry ne ressente pas la même chose pour lui. Il ne voulait pas se ridiculiser.

La discussion ne continua pas car le cours était fini. Drago se leva, un peu dans la lune en réfléchissant à la révélation qu'il venait d'avoir. Il éprouvait des sentiments pour un garçon, pour un Gryffondor, pour Harry Potter. Et même s'il voulait bien se l'admettre à lui-même, il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt à en parler au principal concerné. En pleine réflexion, il avait baissé sa vigilance et n'avait pas vu les deux Serpentard honnis approcher.

\- Alors Drago, t'es devenu un putain de lion maintenant ? lança Crabbe avec méchanceté.

Drago sortit de ses pensées et fit face à ses deux anciens amis.

\- Tu passes ton temps à te cacher dans les jupes de ton Gryffondor adoré, surenchérit Goyle.

\- La ferme vous deux, intervint Theodor qui était apparu derrière Drago.

\- Sinon quoi, crevette ? se moqua Crabbe. C'est pas toi qui va nous faire peur, un coup de vent et tu t'envoles.

\- Surtout un autiste sans ami, renchérit Goyle.

Theo ignora les moqueries bêtes et méchantes des deux nouveaux tirants de Serpentard. Il attrapa Drago, resté muet de frayeur, par le bras et se dirigea précipitamment vers la sortie. Les deux gorilles ne tentèrent pas de les suivre et ne cherchèrent pas la bagarre car le professeur était toujours présent. Même si ce dernier était un grand distrait, il ne valait mieux pas tenter le diable et risquer une retenue. Ces lâches préféraient agir dans l'ombre.

Théodor et Drago partirent sans un regard en arrière. Une fois la porte franchie, ils virent Harry adossé contre le mur face à la porte de la classe. Il jeta un regard noir à Nott lorsqu'il vit son bras tenant encore celui du blond. Theo le remarqua, étant au courant de la jalousie du Gryffondor à son encontre. Il décida d'en profiter et déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de Drago avant de s'éloigner en lançant « on se voit très vite j'espère Drago ».

Drago eut un léger sourire, Theo n'était pas à Serpentard pour rien. Il cachait bien son jeu, mais ce garçon était fourbe. Il se dirigea vers Harry, qui semblait passablement énervé.

\- Juste un ami, hein ? dit sèchement Harry avant de tourner les talons et de marcher précipitamment dans le couloir.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de ricaner avant de partir à la suite du Gryffondor caractériel. Ils marchèrent jusqu'au bord du lac où Harry s'assit contre un arbre sans regarder Drago. Il sortit un livre et fit semblant de le lire. Drago soupira et s'installa à ses côtés.

\- Tu comptes bouder longtemps ? demanda le blond au bout d'un long moment de silence.

Harry ne réagit pas, il était énervé et il préférait se taire plutôt que d'encore dire des choses qu'il regretterait par la suite. Drago appréciait la jalousie du brun, cela le flattait et il se plaisait à croire que Harry était jaloux parce qu'il partageait les mêmes sentiments que lui. Il hésita à laisser planer le doute autour de Theodor, mais finit par se lasser des bouderies du Gryffondor.

\- Il a fait ça pour t'embêter, dit finalement Drago.

Harry releva enfin la tête et le regarda sans comprendre.

\- De quoi tu parles ? dit-il avec curiosité mais son ton était toujours sec.

\- Theo, je lui ai dit que tu étais jaloux, il a juste voulu te taquiner.

\- Tu lui tenais le bras avant que vous ne me voyiez, répliqua-t-il.

\- Au risque de me répéter, ce n'est qu'un ami, répondit le blond avec lassitude.

Cette jalousie, même si elle était flatteuse, commençait sérieusement à l'ennuyer.

\- Jusqu'à ce que ça soit plus, soupira le brun. Il ne semblait plus énervé mais une pointe de tristesse était apparue dans sa voix.

Le cœur de Drago se serra. Le ton d'Harry semblait résigné, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Drago le délaisse du jour au lendemain, réalisant peut-être l'erreur qu'il avait faite en fricotant avec son ancien rival. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre le moment où le blond regretterait la relation étrange qui s'était établie entre eux, de redouter que Drago se dise qu'il préférait finalement leurs disputes à leurs moments de tendresse. Il ne réalisait pas que c'était en réalité tout le contraire, que le Serpentard voulait encore plus de proximité, de tendresse, d'amour.

\- Il est au courant, reprit Drago après un court silence.

\- De quoi ?

\- De ce que je ressens pour toi.

Le cœur d'Harry s'emballa, est-ce que ça voulait dire ce qu'il pensait ?

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi ? demanda-t-il avec une certaine appréhension.

\- Je suis tombé amoureux de toi, dit simplement Drago en regardant Harry droit dans les yeux.

Harry ne s'attendait pas à tant de franchise de la part du Serpentard, il le trouva courageux d'avouer ses sentiments si facilement. Seulement pour Drago, c'était loin d'être facile et il redoutait la réaction du Survivant. Il attendit patiemment que ce dernier lui réponde. En réalité, il ne s'était écoulé que quelques secondes mais cela lui parut durer une éternité.

\- Et bien, nous voilà dans de beaux draps, répondit le brun avec un sourire taquin.

Il laissa quelques secondes s'écouler, voyant la tristesse s'installer sur le visage du blond, mais continua rapidement avant que ce dernier ne puisse répondre.

\- Mais je crois bien que moi aussi, je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

Drago retrouva le sourire, il avait l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine tant il battait fort et il sentit son estomac se contracter de joie. Harry lui souriait également, et il le trouva resplendissant.

\- Personne ne peut me résister, en même temps, lança ironiquement le blond pour détendre l'atmosphère trop sérieuse à son goût, il n'aimait pas les déclarations d'amour mielleuses.

\- Ta modestie est impressionnante, rigola Harry.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi là, riant et discutant de divers sujets. Il fut finalement l'heure d'aller manger. Theo les rejoignit à la table des Gryffondor et ces derniers semblaient finalement résignés à accepter ce rapprochement étrange. Harry n'en voulait plus à Theo, après tout le blond lui avait avoué ses sentiments alors il n'avait plus de raison de s'inquiéter. Il faisait confiance à Drago, maintenant qu'il savait qu'il l'aimait.

Harry et Drago quittèrent la table assez tôt pour monter rejoindre le dortoir avant que les autres n'aient fini de manger. Ils se mirent donc rapidement au lit, comme la dernière fois, et Harry lança les sorts habituels de silence et de protection sur les rideaux de son lit.

\- Et maintenant ? lança Drago en regardant innocemment Harry.

Il ne voulait pas faire le premier pas, estimant que c'était au tour du Gryffondor de montrer son courage légendaire. Il ne fut pas déçu. Harry s'avança jusqu'à lui, l'embrassant avec passion et empressement. Ça lui avait manqué, ses lèvres lui manquaient constamment dés qu'il s'en séparait. S'il s'écoutait, il pourrait passer des heures entières à embrasser Drago. Ce dernier répondit au baiser avec tout autant d'ardeur. Ils passèrent rapidement à l'horizontal, emportés dans leur étreinte. Le brun au dessus du blond, les mains de chaque côté de sa tête.

Il se redressa légèrement pour débarrasser Drago de son haut de pyjama. Ce dernier en profita pour lui rendre la pareille. Ils reprirent finalement leur position initiale, laissant leurs torses se toucher et appréciant le contact de la peau de l'autre. Drago glissa sa main sous l'élastique du pantalon de jogging du Gryffondor, effleurant son intimité.

Cependant, ils ne purent aller plus loin et s'éloignèrent en sursautant en entendant un bruit fracassant dans le dortoir. Manifestement, ils n'étaient plus seul. Harry se demanda d'où venait un tel bruit, comme un objet lourd qui tombe. En tendant l'oreille, il entendit des gémissements à travers le rideau. Quelqu'un était blessé et appelait vaguement à l'aide. Son instinct prit le dessus, il saisit sa baguette et ouvrit les rideaux. Il sortit du lit pour découvrir Neville, à moitié assommé et gisant sur le sol. Drago s'était assis sur le bord du lit en soupirant des insultes à l'encontre de l'empoté qui lui servait de compagnon de dortoir.

Harry s'approcha et remarqua que le bord du tapis était replié. Neville, avec sa malchance habituelle, s'était étalé sur le sol en se cognant la tête au passage. Il fallait l'emmener à l'infirmerie, même si son état n'avait pas l'air trop grave. Harry tentait de le réveiller lorsqu'il entendit du bruit derrière la porte. Les autres Gryffondor arrivaient. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Drago qui avait soudainement l'air paniqué. Ils étaient encore torses nus et le blond était toujours dans le lit d'Harry. Mais il était trop tard, la porte s'ouvrait avant même qu'ils n'aient le temps de se cacher.

Ron était en tête, suivi de Dean et Seamus. Lorsqu'ils virent la scène étrange du dortoir, ils se stoppèrent au milieu de leur discussion. Leurs yeux passaient de Neville évanoui, à Drago dans le lit, puis à Harry à moitié à poil au milieu de la pièce. Il y eut un blanc, où chacun se demandait comment réagir. Finalement, le roux sembla se réveiller et sa voix brisa le silence pesant du dortoir.

\- Putain ! C'est quoi ce bordel ?!


	12. Chapitre 11 : Dévoilé

**Chapitre 11 : Dévoilé**

Un silence pesant flottait dans la pièce, la question de Ron demeura quelques instants sans réponses. Les regards s'échangeaient, l'atmosphère était lourde de questions non formulées de la part des Gryffondor. Pourquoi un Serpentard, et particulièrement ce Serpentard, était dans leur dortoir ?

Harry jeta un coup d'œil paniqué en direction de Drago, cherchant désespérément une explication plausible à sa présence. Le blond s'était figé, toujours torse nu dans le lit d'Harry, attendant une réaction de la part de ce dernier. Après tout, c'était ses amis, il saurait mieux que lui comment réagir. Finalement, Harry laissa échapper un soupir. Dans quel bordel il s'était encore fourré.

Voyant que sa question restait sans réponse, le roux fit quelque pas en direction de son meilleur ami pour lui faire face. Seamus et Dean le suivirent, refermant la porte derrière eux. Mieux valait laver le linge sale en privé.

\- Harry, tu nous expliques ce qu'il fout là ? demanda Ron partagé entre le colère et la stupéfaction.

\- Ecoutez les gars, commença piteusement le brun, je comptais vous en parler, je vous le jure !

\- Nous parler de quoi ? s'inquiéta l'irlandais derrière Ron.

\- En fait, vous voyez c'est un peu étrange comme histoire, et vous allez sûrement en rire finalement, s'embrouilla Harry.

\- Bon mec, arrête de tourner autour du pot et raconte ! lança Ron qui commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter.

Harry regarda ses trois amis. Ils n'avaient pas réellement l'air en colère, même si Ron n'en semblait pas si éloigné, ils semblaient surtout choqués et curieux de trouver Malefoy ici.

\- Malefoy dort ici depuis quelques jours, lâcha finalement Harry.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Drago soupirer et essayer de retrouver son t-shirt le plus discrètement possible. Face à lui, ses amis furent d'abord trop abasourdis par la nouvelle pour répondre quoi que ce soit. Finalement, Ron reprit la parole.

\- Pardon ? Mais t'es devenu fou ou quoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Non, disons que les choses sont un peu compliquées…

\- Mais tu dors avec lui ? Dans le même lit ?

Le roux était définitivement choqué. Accepter le rapprochement de Malefoy avec son meilleur ami était déjà difficile, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le rapprochement en question aille jusque là. Sentant qu'il valait mieux les laisser en privé, Dean et Seamus bafouillèrent quelques mots comme quoi il fallait conduire Neville à l'infirmerie. Ils soulevèrent le corps toujours sans réaction de leur ami, passant de part et d'autre de lui pour le stabiliser correctement, et se mirent en route pour l'infirmerie en laissant Ron et Harry face à face et Drago enfin rhabillé qui ne savait manifestement pas comment réagir.

\- Oui je dors avec lui, je me voyais mal lui construire un lit de camp avec votre approbation, il fallait bien que je le planque.

\- Mais pourquoi diable voulais-tu le planquer ici ?

\- Ron… soupira Harry. Je t'ai dit que c'était compliqué, tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'il n'a nulle part d'autre où aller.

\- Mais pourquoi tu l'aides, enfin Harry, c'est Malefoy !

\- Drago est mon ami, désormais, répliqua Harry sur la défensive.

\- Ton « ami », hein ? releva Ron sarcastique.

Harry rougit instantanément après ce sous-entendu. Est-ce que Ron avait compris qu'il était un peu plus qu'un ami ? Il ne sut que répondre.

\- Hum… Oui, on est ami, dit-il en faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre la question cachée derrière les propos de Ron.

Ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir en rester là. Il voulait des réponses, et il voulait connaître la vérité que Harry semblait si enclin à lui cacher. Il considérait le Survivant comme son meilleur ami depuis plusieurs années, et de son point de vue, entre meilleurs amis il ne devait pas y avoir de secrets. Aussi décida-t-il de laisser la subtilité pour Hermione et de mettre les pieds dans le plat, sans passer par quatre chemins.

\- Essaierais-tu de me faire croire que vous étiez tous les deux à moitié nu dans ton lit pour partager un moment amical ? Parce que d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, nous sommes amis depuis longtemps pourtant on ne s'est jamais tripoté.

Harry vira au rouge tomate. Les faits parlaient pour lui, et Ron avait facilement deviné qu'il y avait plus qu'une amitié entre lui et Drago. Le roux semblait déterminé à lui faire cracher des aveux. Seulement parler de sa relation avec Drago avec son meilleur ami devant le principal concerné était très gênant. Il jeta un regard vers Drago, toujours silencieux. Ce dernier s'était un peu rapproché des deux amis, et était clairement mal à l'aise. Ron surprit l'échange de regard entre les deux garçons et soupira. Il décida qu'il était préférable de cuisiner Harry une fois qu'ils se retrouveraient en privé. Après tout, il restait son meilleur pote et son but n'était pas de le mettre mal à l'aise devant la personne dont il était… Dont il était quoi d'ailleurs ? Amoureux ?

\- Ecoute vieux, tu fais ce que tu veux, t'es assez grand pour faire tes propres choix, lança-t-il en surprenant Harry. Seulement, j'apprécies moyen que tu me mentes. T'aurais pu venir m'en parler, j'aurais pu t'aider, enfin vous aider. Parce que, au cas où tu aurais oublié, je suis ton ami aussi.

Harry soupira de soulagement, Ron acceptait Drago. Enfin, plus ou moins, il ne l'avait pas dit clairement mais il ne le foutait pas à la porte en hurlant !

\- Je sais Ron, et je suis désolé, j'ai pas super bien réagi et j'aurais dû te faire confiance.

\- C'est pas grave mon pote, oublions ça.

Ils se sourirent brièvement, appréciant leur réconciliation. Seulement, Ron avait encore beaucoup de questions. Il comptait bien les poser à Harry dés qu'ils seraient seuls. En attendant, il se tourna vers Malefoy pour lui faire face.

\- Bon, je te porte pas dans mon cœur, Malefoy, commença-t-il avec un air menaçant. Mais tu peux rester ici, tant que tu te fais discret. Et si tu fais le moindre mal à Harry, je t'arrache les yeux, et les couilles aussi par la même occasion.

Drago resta imperturbable, affichant un masque d'indifférence face au roux. S'il avait eu peur de la menace, il n'en laissa rien paraître.

\- Je ne compte pas lui faire du mal, répondit-il calmement en affrontant le regard de Weasley.

Le message était clair, pour les deux.

\- Ouais, bon les gars, arrêtez de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là, se moqua Harry.

Aucun des deux ne répondit, chacun étant intimidé par la présence de l'autre. Harry se dirigea vers son lit pour remettre son t-shirt. Ron prit finalement la parole, brisant le silence devenant de plus en plus gênant.

\- Bon, je vais voir comment va Neville, à plus tard, lança-t-il en franchissant la porte, sans attendre de réponse.

Harry soupira et s'assit sur son lit, Drago prit place à côté de lui. Les deux garçons se détendirent, heureux d'être à nouveau seuls.

\- Ça s'est relativement bien passé, lança finalement Drago en ricanant.

\- Étonnement, oui.

Harry souriait. Il n'aimait pas mentir à ses amis et ça sera maintenant plus facile pour eux de ne pas devoir se cacher dans le dortoir.

\- Alors je suis un ami, hein ? lança Drago d'un air ironique en lui tapant doucement l'épaule.

\- Tu me voyais te présenter comme mon petit-ami ? Il aurait fait une crise cardiaque je pense, rigola Harry. Et puis on n'en a jamais vraiment parlé, je ne savais pas trop ce que je pouvais dire.

\- Alors tu me considères comme ton petit-ami ? demanda Drago, sincèrement intéressé.

\- Je suppose qu'on sort ensemble, tu ne penses pas ? demanda Harry, soudain anxieux d'avoir parlé trop vite.

\- Si, je suppose, répondit-il en lui souriant tendrement.

Il tendit la main pour caresser sa joue du bout des doigts, dans un mouvement lent. Harry apprécia le contact de sa peau sur sa joue.

\- Bon, et si on se couchait, dit finalement Drago.

\- Oui, ces révélations m'ont épuisées, répondit Harry en étirant ses bras au dessus de sa tête pour faire craquer sa colonne vertébrale.

Il prit place dans son lit, sous le regard de Drago qui ne bougea pas.

\- Je dors quand même dans ton lit ? demanda-t-il.

\- Tu préfères un lit d'appoint ? s'étonna Harry. Tu t'es déjà lassé de moi ? questionna-t-il avec sarcasme, tentant de cacher sa crainte que la réponse soit dans l'affirmative.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça, mais tes amis ne vont rien dire ?

\- Tu sais, je pense qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose, se moqua Harry. Après tout, comme Ron nous l'a fait remarquer, nous n'étions pas très habillés quand ils sont arrivés.

Drago rougit mais opina et rejoignit le Gryffondor dans son lit. Il se cala contre le torse de son petit-ami. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait ce mot. Il caressa le torse chaud et musclé du bout du doigt, dessinant aléatoirement des arabesques imaginaires. La respiration d'Harry était paisible et régulière et il se demanda s'il s'était endormi.

\- Tu dors ? demanda-t-il en chuchotant.

\- Non, répondit Harry dont la voix trahissait le sommeil qui commençait à s'emparer de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire devant les autres, demain ? demanda doucement Drago.

Il appréhendait la réaction des autres. Il n'avait rien contre être le centre de l'attention, mais n'avait jamais aimé qu'on se moque de lui. Il avait toujours eu peur des jugements négatifs. Et il se doutait qu'en sortant avec le Survivant, la coqueluche du monde sorcier, il ne s'attirerait pas que des amis.

\- De quoi tu parles ? se réveilla un peu plus Harry, soudainement intéressé par la conversation.

\- Est-ce que tu veux qu'on le dise à tout le monde ?

\- Tu préfères te cacher ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Non, je ne pense pas, mais toi tu es prêt à le dire à toute l'école ?

\- Je n'en ai rien à faire de l'avis des autres, seuls Ron et Hermione comptent vraiment et ils sont déjà au courant.

\- Même Granger ? s'étonna Drago.

\- Oui, j'avais besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un, se confessa Harry.

\- Et ta famille, tes moldus, ils ne vont rien dire si tu ramènes un garçon ? s'enquit Drago.

Le regard d'Harry s'assombrit, il n'avait pas de famille. Sa tante, son oncle et son cousin ne l'avaient jamais apprécié et c'était devenu réciproque.

\- Ne t'attends pas à les rencontrer, répondit froidement Harry.

Drago fut blessé par les paroles du brun, se méprenant sur les raisons de son refus à ce qu'il rencontre sa famille.

\- Tu as honte de moi ? chuchota-t-il en sentant son cœur se serrer.

\- Quoi ? Non, je ne voulais pas dire ça ! répondit-il précipitamment. Mais je ne suis pas proche de mes moldus, je ne les considère pas vraiment comme ma famille. Les Weasley sont ma famille, Hermione aussi, Poudlard est ma maison.

\- Mais tu as grandi chez eux, non ?

Drago ne comprenait pas, même s'il avait toujours aimé Poudlard, sa vraie maison restait le Manoir Malefoy, auprès de ses parents.

\- Oui, mais je n'ai jamais eu d'amour là-bas, je devais dormir dans un placard sous l'escalier, je devais faire énormément de corvées et parfois je n'avais pas le droit de manger, je n'ai jamais eu de cadeau à Noël et personne ne me souhaitait jamais un joyeux anniversaire. Dés que j'aurai fini l'école, je partirai sans un regard en arrière, chuchota Harry en sentant sa gorge se serrer.

Il avait toujours voulu avoir une famille, une vraie comme à la télé. Avec des parents qui embrassent leurs enfants avant d'aller dormir, de l'amour inconditionnel de la part d'une mère douce et de la fierté dans le regard d'un père. Il avait été privé de tout ça. Drago resserra son étreinte autour du Gryffondor, ému par ses confidences.

\- Alors demain, on s'affiche ? demanda le blond en changeant de sujet.

\- Je ne compte pas te rouler une pelle dans la grande salle, le voyeurisme très peu pour moi, rigola Harry. Mais oui, demain l'école entière apprendra que Drago Malefoy est désormais casé.

\- Fais gaffe Potter, je pourrais croire que tu es possessif, répondit le blond narquois.

\- Je ne compte pas te partager, répondit-il sur le même ton.

Les deux garçons rirent doucement, avec complicité. Ils finirent par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain matin fut un peu embarrassant, ils pouvaient sentir à plusieurs reprises les regards furtifs que les camarades de dortoir d'Harry leur lançaient. Personne ne fit aucune remarque, et tout le monde se souhaita « bonjour » comme si la situation n'avait rien d'étrange. Harry apprécia l'effort et remercia mentalement ses amis de faire comme si de rien n'était. Ils attendirent que tout le monde ait fini pour aller se doucher et descendirent prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Avant d'entrer dans la Grande Salle, Harry attrapa la main du blond. Autant mettre les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toute.

Dés qu'ils eurent franchi les hautes portes en bois massif, un silence se répandit dans la salle. Ils s'assirent à la table des Gryffondor, ignorant délibérément les centaines de regards plongés sur eux et commencèrent à manger dans un calme feint. Petit à petit, on entendit les discussions recommencer, chacun émettant leurs commentaires sur le nouveau couple de l'école. La surprise était évidente, malgré le rapprochement récent des deux garçons, personne n'avait imaginé qu'ils sortiraient un jour ensemble.

On n'avait rarement vu le Survivant s'afficher avec une de ses conquêtes, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'avait eu personne de sérieux. Mais surtout, il n'y avait eu aucune rumeur sur son orientation sexuelle. Personne n'avait soupçonné que le héro du monde sorcier pouvait être gay. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que lui-même n'en savait rien jusqu'à il y a peu.

À travers les rumeurs, on entendait divers commentaires, parfois flatteurs, et d'autres plus ou moins désobligeants, tels que :

\- Si j'avais su qu'il était intéressé par les mecs, j'aurais tenté ma chance, disait en soupirant un Poufsouffle de septième année qui n'avait même jamais adressé la parole à Harry.

\- Comment peut-il être en couple avec ce serpent alors qu'il a refusé mes avances ? se plaignait une peste de Serdaigle.

\- Moi je trouve qu'ils forment un trop beau couple, ils sont tellement beaux, disait rêveusement une jeune élève de deuxième année à Gryffondor.

Les pires commentaires venaient bien évidemment du côté de la table des vert et argent, ces derniers constatant avec effarement que le jeune homme qui, il n'y a pas si longtemps encore, était considéré comme le Prince de leur maison, s'affichait aujourd'hui fièrement au bras d'un lion. Tous se demandaient comment un tel revirement de situation avait pu se produire.

Du côté des « amis » de Drago, les réactions étaient diverses. Pansy pleurait à chaudes larmes sur l'épaule de Blaise qui affichait un sourire énigmatique, lui savait que Drago avait des penchants homosexuels étant donné qu'ils s'étaient embrassés. Theo s'était assis à côté d'eux, pour une fois, ne souhaitant pas être assis avec ceux qui attiraient tous les regards. Mais il ne dissimulait pas sa joie pour les deux garçons, affichant un énorme sourire. Crabbe et Goyle étaient en rage, leurs visages étaient devenus rouges de colère et de jalousie malsaine. Lorsqu'ils virent les deux jeunes hommes au centre des préoccupations du jour se lever et quitter la Grande Salle, ils décidèrent de les suivre pour leur donner une bonne leçon.

Harry marchait aux côtés de Drago, sans se presser. Ils discutaient joyeusement de l'impression qu'ils avaient faites aux autres élèves.

\- Tu as vu la tête qu'ils ont fait, on a choqué toute l'école je crois, rigola Drago.

\- Le mieux ça été la réaction de Rogue, j'ai cru qu'il allait s'étouffer en avalant de travers, surenchérit Harry.

En plein dans leur discussion, ils n'avaient pas remarqué les deux ombres qui les avaient suivis. Ils furent donc pris au dépourvu lorsque Crabbe attrapa Drago par l'arrière, bloquant ses bras, tandis que Goyle envoya un coup de poing violant dans le visage d'Harry qui en perdit ses lunettes et tomba au sol.

\- Tu as cru que tu pourrais sortir avec Drago Malefoy sans en subir les représailles le binoclard ?

Harry chercha ses lunettes à tâtons sur le sol, ne voyant quasi rien à cause de sa myopie. Il ne répondit pas, et ne vit pas le coup de pied arriver dans son estomac. Il roula sur le sol, poussant un râle de douleur. Drago cria son prénom, complètement paniqué.

\- Toi, ferme-là, on a quelque chose à finir ensemble, mais d'abord laisse moi tabasser ton petit copain, lança méchamment Goyle.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il lança un nouveau coup dans le ventre de Harry, toujours au sol, qui se remettait à peine du coup juste avant qui lui avait coupé le souffle. Même si Harry était légèrement musclé par le Quidditch, il ne faisait clairement pas le poids face aux deux armoires à glace s'ils devaient se battre comme des Moldu. Il fallait absolument qu'il arrive à attraper sa baguette, c'était leur seule chance de se sortir de là indemnes.

Crabbe avait bloqué les bras de Drago dans son dos, les serrant dans sa main gauche tandis que sa main droite se baladait outrageusement sur le corps du blond.

\- Arrêtez, arrêtez ça, pleurait désormais Drago, suppliant autant pour lui que pour Harry.

\- Tu savais que ton amoureux aimait se faire tripoter, rigola Goyle à l'encontre d'Harry, ignorant les supplications de Malefoy.

\- Il en redemande sans arrêt, il aime faire sa chienne, surenchérit Crabbe.

Il avait tourné le dos au Gryffondor pour empoigner l'entrejambe du blond toujours emprisonné par son ami. Harry sentit la rage envahir ses sens. Il ne supportait pas d'entendre Drago pleurer, devinant dans le flou de sa vue que les gorilles le touchaient comme il ne voulait qu'aucun autre que lui ne le touche. Profitant de l'inattention des deux quasi-Cracmols sur lui, il sortit sa baguette si vite qu'aucun de ses assaillants ne put réagir.

\- Actio lunettes !

Il remit ses lunettes et envoya un Stupéfix à Crabbe, dont les réflexes se rapprochaient de ceux d'un paresseux. Il fut projeté à plusieurs mètres de distance tant la puissance d'Harry était amplifiée par la colère. Drago remarqua que Harry hésitait à lancer un sort vers eux, ayant trop peur de le toucher lui. Il reprit ses esprits et bascula brusquement sa tête en arrière, donnant ainsi un coup de boule dans le visage de Goyle qui le lâcha pour tenir son nez à deux mains, essayant bêtement d'empêcher le sang de sortir. Harry en profita pour lui lancer un Petrificus Totalus. Les deux Serpentard étaient alors immobilisés, Drago se jeta dans les bras d'Harry.

\- Tu n'as pas trop mal ? lui demanda-t-il en regardant son visage dont la joue gauche commençait déjà à bleuir.

\- Non, ce n'est pas très grave, et toi ils ne t'ont rien fait ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Ils n'en ont pas eu le temps, répondit le blond avec soulagement.

\- Il faut les dénoncer, il faut que tu en parles à Dumbledore.

\- T'es malade ou quoi ? répondit Drago, horrifié à l'idée que tout le monde le prenne pour une victime.

Harry allait répondre, mais fut coupé par une sonnerie retentissant dans le château, suivi de la voix amplifiée du directeur de l'école qui demanda à tous les élèves de retourner dans la Grande Salle de toute urgence. Le blond lança un regard effrayé à son compagnon, que se passait-il encore ?


	13. Chapitre 12 : Alerte générale

**Chapitre 12 : Alerte générale**

Toute l'école était paniquée, le brouhaha dans la Grande Salle était insupportable. Personne ne savait ce qu'il se passait. Des rumeurs se lançaient de partout. Certains prétendirent avoir vu un troll dans l'école, comme quelques années auparavant. D'autres soutinrent que les centaures attaquaient le château. On entendit aussi des rumeurs d'incendie ou d'éboulement dans certaines tours. On mentionna également une théorie complotiste selon laquelle des enlèvements en série se produisaient dans le château.

Cette rumeur était la plus tenace car certains élèves n'étaient pas présents dans la grande salle où tout le monde avait été regroupé, plus d'une dizaine manquaient à l'appel. Les amis des disparus ne savaient rien, n'avaient aucune idée d'où pouvaient se trouver les élèves volatilisés, personne ne pouvait dire à quel moment exactement ces élèves avaient disparu.

Certains n'avaient plus été vus depuis la veille, d'autre étaient pourtant présent lors du petit-déjeuner ce matin-même. Aucun lien ne pouvait être clairement établi entre ces personnes disparues : de tous les âges, des filles comme des garçons, des sangs purs autant que des nés Moldu ou des sangs mêlés. Bref, pas de profile type des victimes.

La panique grandissait et les professeurs restaient silencieux, n'en sachant apparemment pas plus que les élèves, ou bien fermement résolus à garder le secret. Tous attendaient le directeur avec impatience, désireux d'apprendre la vérité. Lorsque Dumbledore arriva enfin dans la Grande Salle, le silence se fit naturellement. Chacun se tut pour écouter le grand sage.

\- Mes chers élèves, tout d'abord j'aimerais vous rassurer, vous n'avez rien à craindre. Personne n'attaque le château et il n'y a pas d'enlèvements mystères. Cependant, une épidémie a commencé à se répandre dans le château. Notre infirmière adorée, Madame Pomfresh, n'a jamais eu affaire à cette maladie auparavant, nous n'avons pas encore réussi à déterminer de quoi il s'agissait. La maladie a déjà touché 13 élèves, tous ayant les mêmes symptômes ; la langue bleue et l'incapacité de voir, entendre ou parler. Étant donné le peu de connaissances face à l'apparition de ce nouveau virus et des ses conséquences, nous nous devons d'être prudents et de vous mettre à l'abri. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de fermer l'école pendant une semaine, ne gardant ici que les élèves contaminés afin de les soigner correctement. Je vous demande donc de vous présenter à l'infirmerie où plusieurs Médicomages seront là pour vérifier votre bonne santé. S'il s'avère que vous n'êtes pas touché par le virus, vous devrez rentrer chez vous jusqu'à ce que le problème soit réglé et que les élèves atteints soient guéris.

Dumbledore fit une courte pause afin de laisser les élèves accuser le coup et enregistrer correctement toutes les informations. Un silence pesant régnait dans la pièce, certains échangeaient des regards effrayés, d'autre maintenaient leurs yeux fixés sur le directeur annonciateur des nouvelles plus ou moins alarmantes.

\- Bien, afin d'éviter un mouvement de foule vers l'infirmerie, les premières années se rendront en premier sur les lieux pour passer les tests, suivis des deuxièmes années et ainsi de suite. En entendant, vous êtes priés de rester ici. Je vous prie d'excuser cet inconfort mais cela devrait aller vite, étant donné le renfort des nombreux Médicomages présents et la rapidité du test pour savoir si oui ou non vous êtes contaminé. La mise en quarantaine dans la Grande Salle est obligatoire pour stopper la contagion, les élèves pouvant circuler librement dans le château seront ceux dont nous nous serons assurés de la bonne santé. Une fois le test passé, je vous demande de préparer vos affaires et de vous rendre directement au Poudlard Express qui démarrera une fois tous les élèves sains embarqués. Bien, les premières années vous pouvez désormais suivre le professeur Rogue qui va vous accompagner jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Une fois le discours du directeur terminé, les discussions reprirent dans la pièce et on put voir plusieurs élèves tirer la langue afin d'en vérifier la couleur.

Drago et Harry se regardèrent, légèrement abasourdis par la nouvelle. Sans rien dire, Harry tira la langue à Drago et ce dernier eut l'air soulagé.

\- Normale, lui dit-il simplement. Et la mienne ?

Il tira la langue à son tour. Harry leva le pouce devant lui.

\- Elle n'a rien, mais peut-être que je devrais la gouter pour être sûr que tout est bien dans l'ordre, lança-t-il en s'approchant du blond avec un air rieur.

\- Tu penses vraiment que c'est le moment ? soupira Drago, souriant malgré lui.

\- Pourquoi pas ? répondit le Gryffondor.

\- Peut-être parce que nous sommes dans la Grande Salle, entourés de centaines d'élèves et de la plupart du corps enseignant de Poudlard ?

Harry ne répondit pas et colla ses lèvres sur celles du blond. Ce dernier réagit au baiser instantanément, passant ses bras autour du cou du Gryffondor tandis qu'il sentait ses mains se poser sur ses hanches. Harry se décolla finalement de lui avant de s'enflammer totalement.

\- Toujours délicieuse, souffla-t-il à l'oreille de Drago.

Ce dernier rougissait de s'être laissé emporter aussi facilement. Il jeta un regard circulaire et remarqua que leur baiser n'était pas passé inaperçu. Il n'aimait pas se donner en spectacle, mais comment résister face à l'objet de tous ses fantasmes. Sous les regards chauds d'Harry, il se sentait comme une proie hypnotisée par un serpent, incapable de lui résister. Drago trouva assez ironique de comparer le Gryffondor à un serpent.

\- Que disais-tu hier ? « Le voyeurisme très peu pour moi », singea-t-il pour se moquer tendrement du Gryffondor.

\- Mon esprit a la fâcheuse habitude de se vider de bon sens dés que tu es près de moi, répondit-il par un chuchotement près de son oreille.

Harry s'éloigna finalement de son blond, et remarqua que les deuxièmes et les troisièmes années étaient déjà parties. Il n'aurait pas à attendre tant que ça. Il prit soudain conscience qu'il devrait bientôt quitter Poudlard. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il détestait le plus entre le fait de devoir quitter Drago pour un nombre de jours indéterminé ou de retourner chez les Dursley.

Drago remarqua la peine s'installer dans le regard de son petit-ami. Il devina sans mal ses pensées, étant lui-même attristé de devoir se séparer de lui, même s'il était content de rentrer au Manoir. Il avait envie de proposer à Harry de rentrer chez lui, plutôt que de retourner avec les êtres exécrables qui lui servaient de famille. Cependant, il avait peur de la réaction du Gryffondor. Cela signifiait rencontrer de manière officielle les parents du Serpentard. N'était-ce pas trop tôt ? En plus, il redoutait sérieusement la réaction de ses parents. Il ne leur avait jamais présenté de petites-amies, mais il doutait cependant que ses parents soupçonnent la possibilité qu'il leur présenterait un jour un petit-ami. Comment allaient-ils réagir ? Surtout que Harry n'avait pas le profile du parfait petit aristocrate Serpentard de père en fils.

Mais les circonstances étaient exceptionnelles et ils n'étaient pas obligés de dire qu'ils étaient ensembles. Drago pouvait simplement expliquer que Harry était un ami qui n'avait nulle part où aller étant donné l'imprévu de ce retour forcé. C'était risqué mais il préférait devoir faire semblant d'être simplement son ami que d'en être séparé pour une durée indéterminée.

\- Harry, commença-t-il incertain.

Le brun remarqua l'hésitation qui s'était emparée de lui. Il se demanda à quoi Drago était en train de penser.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Je me demandais…

Drago ne continua pas sa phrase, toujours incertain quant à la réaction du Gryffondor.

\- Oui ? l'encouragea le brun.

\- Tu voudrais rentrer avec moi ? Je veux dire, si on n'a pas chopé le virus.

Harry fut légèrement choqué par la proposition. Rentrer chez Drago ? Il trouva l'idée étrange mais en même temps, il en fut soulagé. Il préférait mille fois rester avec son Serpentard que retourner au 4, Privet Drive. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de paniquer à l'idée de faire connaissance avec les parents Malefoy.

\- Mais tes parents ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

\- Ils seront d'accord, et on n'est peut-être pas obligé de leur dire toute la vérité.

Drago voulait cacher à ses parents qu'il sortait avec lui. À cette idée, Harry sentit comme un pincement dans son cœur. Cependant, il ne pouvait en vouloir au blond. Après tout, il lui avait lui-même dit qu'il ne rencontrerait jamais sa famille. Même si les situations n'étaient pas les mêmes, il aurait été hypocrite de sa part de demander au blond de le présenter officiellement à ses parents.

Voyant que le brun ne répondait pas, Drago paniqua.

\- Mais tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter, je comprends si tu trouves que c'est trop tôt et que tu préfères rentrer chez toi. Je me disais simplement que tu ne voudrais pas retourner chez tes Moldus et le Manoir est grand donc tu peux y loger, enfin si tu veux. Tu auras ton intimité, on a beaucoup de chambres d'amis pour accueillir les invités. Enfin, il n'y a aucune obligation. Je comprendrais si tu ne voulais pas…

\- Je viendrais avec plaisir ! répondit Harry, amusé par le discours embrouillé par la panique du blond.

\- Ho… d'accord.

Le blond était soulagé, Harry avait accepté. Harry allait venir chez lui, rencontrer ses parents, découvrir la maison où il avait grandi. Drago souriait largement et Harry lui rendit son sourire.

Ce fut le tour des sixièmes années d'aller à l'infirmerie et les deux garçons passèrent le test avec succès. Ils n'étaient pas infectés. Ils purent donc retourner au dortoir Gryffondor, où les affaires de Drago étaient déjà. Ils firent rapidement leur sac, Drago n'emportant que peu de vêtements étant donné qu'il retrouverait sa garde-robe au Manoir.

Ils marchaient en direction du train lorsqu'Harry sentit une main sur son épaule. Les deux garçons se stoppèrent pour se retourner, faisant face à Ron. Il était essoufflé. Visiblement, il avait couru pour les rattraper.

\- Harry, je suis soulagé de te voir, alors tu n'es pas malade ? demanda le roux, mais la question ne demandait pas réellement de réponse étant donné que s'ils étaient là, c'était parce qu'ils avaient passé les tests à l'infirmerie.

\- Ron, où est Hermione ? demanda le brun.

\- Elle est contaminée, elle a dû rester au château, répondit-il avec une pointe d'angoisse dans la voix.

\- QUOI ? Comment a-t-elle choppé le virus ? demanda Harry qui sentait la panique et la culpabilité monter en lui.

Trop occupé par sa relation avec Drago, il n'avait même pas pensé à vérifier que ses meilleurs amis se portaient bien. Il faisait vraiment un ami exécrable.

\- On ne sait pas, mais les Médicomages assurent qu'il n'y a pas de danger, apparemment elle ne risque rien. Quand je l'ai quittée, elle venait de perdre la vue. Elle m'a demandé de partir avant qu'elle ne puisse plus m'entendre ou me parler. J'ai croisé Dumbledore, il est confiant. Il pense qu'ils trouveront rapidement le remède et que les cours pourront recommencer dés la semaine prochaine. Je lui fais confiance, j'espère qu'il a encore raison.

\- Oui, espérons, répondit Harry, trop choqué pour être plus loquace.

Le rouquin soupira, son anxiété ne le quittait pas. Il était amoureux d'Hermione depuis plusieurs années maintenant et il souhaitait de tout cœur que cette histoire se termine rapidement.

\- Et Ginny ? demanda Harry, paniqué à l'idée que la petite sœur de son meilleur ami soit également touchée.

\- Elle n'a rien, à part Hermione personne n'est touché dans nos amis, le rassura-t-il.

Harry fut soulagé, même si son inquiétude pour sa meilleure amie ne le quittait plus.

Il fut content d'apprendre que Ginny se portait bien, il l'avait toujours appréciée. Il savait qu'elle avait été amoureuse de lui, mais Harry n'avait jamais encouragé ces sentiments. Il la voyait plus comme sa petite sœur, et cette dernière avait fini par le comprendre. Dés lors, elle ne s'intéressa plus à lui de cette manière-là et une réelle complicité fraternelle était née entre eux. La jeune rousse avait un tempérament bien trempé et disait les choses avec franchise et honnêteté. Ça plaisait beaucoup à Harry qui avait pris l'habitude de se tourner vers elle lorsqu'il cherchait un avis sincère et franc. En effet, elle lui disait le fond de sa pensée sans se soucier de caresser le Héro du monde sorcier dans le sens du poil, peu importe le sujet évoqué.

\- Je dois aller la retrouver dans le train, on rentrera au Terrier dés qu'on arrive à la gare. Mes parents doivent être complètement paniqués, tu connais ma mère, reprit Ron.

Molly Weasley était une vraie mère poule. Harry la trouvait attendrissante et très prévenante envers ses enfants, et même envers lui. La famille Weasley l'avait rapidement adopté dans leurs cœurs et le considérait comme membre entier de la fratrie.

\- Oui, elle va sûrement vous étouffer d'amour en vous serrant dans ses bras, lança Harry en riant.

Ron fit mine d'être désespéré, mais il rit de bon cœur avec son ami.

\- Et toi ? demanda-t-il. Tu rentres chez tes moldus ? Tu veux que je demande à Maman pour que tu viennes au Terrier ?

Harry sembla soudainement gêné et jeta un regard vers le bond, resté silencieux à ses côtés.

\- En fait, Drago m'a invité chez lui, dit-il en rougissant légèrement.

Drago faisait mine de ne pas écouter, observant avec une passion feinte et détachement les ongles de sa main droite. Ron jeta un regard vers le blond, comme s'il ne remarquait sa présence que maintenant.

\- Alors c'est officiel ? demanda-t-il après un court silence gêné.

\- De quoi tu parles ? répondit le brun.

\- Vous sortez ensemble ?

Harry évalua le visage de son meilleur ami avant de lui répondre. Ce dernier ne paraissait pas fâché, ni même choqué. Il semblait déjà connaître la réponse, comme la plupart de l'école d'ailleurs.

\- Il semblerait, répondit timidement Harry.

Ron lui sourit et Harry vit dans son regard que le rouquin comptait bien avoir une discussion sérieuse lorsqu'ils seraient en tête à tête. Il n'y échapperait pas, Ron voulait des détails. Cependant, ce n'était pas le moment alors les trois garçons se remirent en route pour prendre le train. Sur le quai de gare, Ron les quitta pour trouver sa petite sœur.

\- Ecris-moi lorsque tu seras bien arrivé, à plus les amoureux, dit-il avant de s'éloigner et de rentrer dans un wagon.

Il avait lancé sa dernière phrase en riant, remarquant l'embarras des deux garçons qui rougirent de concert. Ils rentrèrent à leur tour dans un autre wagon et trouvèrent un compartiment encore désert où ils s'installèrent en attendant le départ.

Ils n'eurent pas à patienter trop longtemps, et le trajet passa vite tandis qu'ils discutaient de sujets légers. Arrivés à King's Corss, sur la voie 9¾, Harry laissa Drago aller prévenir ses parents et en profita pour aller embrasser la famille Weasley. Comme il l'avait deviné, il faillit mourir étouffé dans l'étreinte de Molly.

\- Harry chéri, tu n'as rien ? Merlin soit loué, vous êtes tous épargnés. Sauf Hermione, la pauvre petite chérie, j'espère qu'elle se remettra rapidement. Et toi, Harry, tu viens avec nous au Terrier ? proposa-t-elle généreusement, avec son affection sincère.

\- Non Molly, c'est très gentil mais je vais chez un ami.

\- Très bien, fais attention à toi mon chéri et n'hésite pas à nous donner des nouvelles, ou même à passer, tu sais bien que tu es toujours le bienvenu !

\- Merci beaucoup, au revoir, dit-il en adressant un signe à toute la famille à têtes rousses.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la famille Malefoy, d'un pas incertain. Il essayait de croiser le regard de Drago pour avoir son accord de les rejoindre, mais ce dernier était dos à lui.

Il marchait d'un pas lent, sentant le stress augmenter à chaque pas qui le rapprochait de cette famille à la peau tellement pâle. Les parents de Drago lui faisaient face, mais regardaient leur fils. Harry observa les traits fins de Lucius qui possédait les mêmes yeux gris que son fils. Il avait les cheveux longs, et légèrement grisonnant mais cela ne se remarquait pas vraiment, étant donné qu'ils étaient déjà presque blancs. La mère de Drago souriait tendrement à son fils, et Harry put voir toute la tendresse du monde dans son regard. Elle était très pâle, comme Drago, et également très élégante. Harry la trouva vraiment belle, même s'il trouvait Drago encore plus magnifique.

Il arriva finalement à leur hauteur, et se plaça à côté de Drago. Ce dernier le présenta immédiatement, comme la bienséance et l'éducation stricte qu'il avait reçue l'exigeaient.

\- Père, Mère, je vous présente Harry Potter, l'ami dont je vous ai parlé qui vient loger au Manoir.

Lucius et Narcissa se lancèrent un regard étonné. Ils auraient préféré que leur fils précise que son ami n'était autre que le Héro du monde sorcier.

\- Harry Potter ? Je ne savais pas que vous étiez ami avec mon fils, dit Lucius d'une voix assez froide.

Il lui tendit néanmoins la main, que Harry serra poliment.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Malefoy, Madame Malefoy, enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Potter, vous êtes le bienvenu au Manoir Malefoy, lança poliment Narcissa.

\- Merci beaucoup, vous pouvez m'appeler Harry, lança joyeusement ce dernier.

Il désirait faire bonne impression aux parents de Drago, même si ces derniers ignoraient la réelle nature de la relation qu'il entretenait avec leur fils. Narcissa le regardait avec intérêt, le détaillant avec discrétion. Elle regarda ensuite son fils, qui avait les yeux fixés sur ce jeune homme depuis qu'il les avait rejoints. Un doux sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, elle était persuadée qu'il y avait quelque chose que Drago ne lui avait pas dit. Les mères pouvaient sentir ce genre de chose, surtout celles ayant un sens de l'observation aussi aiguisé que celui de Narcissa.

\- Bien, mettons-nous en route, fit Lucius apparemment peu enclin à rester plus longtemps que nécessaire sur le quai bruyant.

Harry reposa son regard sur Drago, qui lui fit un sourire encourageant. Il avait été très bien et Drago était sûr qu'il avait fait bonne impression sur ses parents.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Manoir Malefoy, Harry ne put retenir un petit « ho » d'émerveillement et de surprise. Jamais il n'avait vu si vaste demeure. Tout semblait luxueux ici, même l'herbe lui paraissait plus verte dans le jardin parfaitement entretenu.

L'intérieur de la maison était élégamment décoré, manquant cependant peut-être d'un peu de sobriété. Chaque objet de chaque pièce semblait crier aux yeux du monde qu'il coutait une fortune. Harry trouva le tout légèrement ostentatoire mais malgré tout très harmonieux. Drago lui fit visiter le domaine, sans entrer dans chaque pièce car cela leur aurait pris la journée tant il y en avait. Il lui montra finalement sa chambre, dont les proportions étaient démesurées selon le Gryffondor qui avait passé une partie de son enfance dans un placard.

\- Si tu veux, tu peux dormir dans la chambre juste à côté de la mienne ? proposa le blond.

Harry ressentit une légère déception à l'idée de ne pas dormir avec lui. Il s'était habitué à la présence de Drago à ses côtés la nuit qu'il trouvait réconfortante et chaleureuse. Il accepta néanmoins la proposition, ne souhaitant pas placer l'héritier Malefoy dans la situation inconfortable d'expliquer à ses parents pourquoi son « ami » dormait dans son lit. Drago le mena donc dans la chambre voisine. Bien que plus petite, la pièce restait beaucoup trop grande pour Harry qui se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise face à tant de richesse et de grandeur. Il se demanda ce qu'avait dû être l'enfance de Drago dans un tel palace.

On entendit une cloche retentir dans la maison et Drago lui expliqua que le souper allait être servi, comme tous les jours à 19h30 exactement.

Les deux garçons se joignirent donc aux parents de Drago, déjà installés à table. Lucius et Narcissa se faisaient face, assis aux extrémités de la longue table à manger rectangle. Drago fit signe à Harry de s'assoir face à lui, beaucoup plus proches que ses parents ne l'étaient. Dés qu'ils furent installés, des plats apparurent devant eux, dégageant une odeur alléchante. Un elfe de maison servit les assiettes et les distribua. Une fois tout le monde servi, ils se souhaitèrent un bon appétit et commencèrent à manger.

\- Alors, Monsieur Potter, dites-nous un peu comment vous êtes devenus ami avec notre fils, lança poliment Lucius.

Il semblait réellement intéressé. Aux dernières nouvelles, son fils lui avait dit détester le Survivant et n'en parlait que pour le critiquer. Les deux garçons se regardèrent gênés.

\- Heu… On s'est retrouvé en retenue ensemble, lâcha le Gryffondor pris au dépourvu. Et on a sympathisé, on n'avait jamais vraiment parlé avant mais on a découvert qu'on avait des points communs finalement, continua Harry inconscient du regard noir que Drago lui avait lancé.

\- En retenue ? releva Narcissa.

\- Oui, on avait été collé par Rogue, renchérit Harry.

\- Severus vous a puni ? s'exclama Narcissa apparemment très étonnée.

\- Fils ? Tu as une explication ? lança durement Lucius.

Harry s'aperçut alors de l'erreur qu'il avait commise. Apparemment, les parents de Drago n'étaient pas ravis d'apprendre que leur fils avait eut des maux avec Severus Rogue. Il lança un regard d'excuse à Drago, paniquant à l'idée que le blond lui en veuille. Ce dernier soupira d'exaspération, il aurait dû mieux préparer Potter à la confrontation avec ses parents. Il y avait des choses qu'il ne préférait pas partager, notamment ses punitions ou problèmes à l'école.

\- Ce n'était rien de grave, Père. J'ai simplement été maladroit en cassant un bocal.

\- Et vous, qu'aviez-vous fait ? demanda alors Lucius en se tournant vers Harry.

Ce dernier toussota de gêne. Pourquoi avait-il parlé de retenue ?

\- Hum… En fait, je ne me souviens plus vraiment, Rogue me met souvent en retenue.

\- Et bien ! J'espère que vous n'influencerez pas mal mon fils jeune homme, dit sévèrement le père Malefoy.

\- Non ! Pas du tout, répondit précipitamment Harry.

Lui qui avait voulu faire bonne impression, ce n'était pas glorieux. Il lança un regard de détresse à son petit ami qui changea habilement de sujet. Le reste du dîner se passa en de meilleures conditions, les sujets de discussion étant devenus beaucoup plus légers. Harry réussit même à faire rire Narcissa et légèrement sourire Lucius. Il espérait qu'ils aient oublié le passage concernant ses retenues à répétition.

Lorsqu'il fut l'heure d'aller dormir, le père de Drago leur souhaita sobrement de passer une bonne nuit avant de se diriger vers les escaliers alors que sa mère embrassa chaleureusement les deux joues de son fils. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers Harry qu'elle embrassa à son tour, le faisant rougir légèrement.

\- Bonne nuit, Harry, nous sommes contents que vous soyez ici, lui dit-elle avec douceur avant de monter les escaliers à son tour.

Les deux garçons se firent alors face, désormais seuls.

\- Je crois qu'ils t'aiment bien, lâcha finalement Drago.

\- Je suis désolée pour cette histoire de retenue…

\- Ce n'est pas si grave, ils ont vite oublié on dirait, le rassura-t-il.

Ils montèrent alors les escaliers à leur tour. La chambre des parents de Drago se situait à droite en haut de l'escalier, à l'opposé de la sienne. Ils marchèrent donc vers la gauche, et s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de la chambre d'ami assignée à Harry. Ils se regardèrent avec gêne, chacun espérant que l'autre dise ou fasse quelque chose pour qu'ils puissent rester à deux. Comme aucun ne faisait le premier pas, le silence s'installa entre eux, accompagné d'un moment de gêne. Le Serpentard se sentit triste et déçu, et il prit la parole, résigné.

\- Bon, et bien, bonne nuit…

\- Bonne nuit, répondit simplement Harry, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi dire ni faire.

Drago lui tourna alors le dos et marcha jusque sa chambre, il se retourna vers lui une dernière fois avant d'y pénétrer. Harry rentra dans la sienne, se couchant tout habillé en compagnie de sa mélancolie. Il sentait la tristesse dans le fond de sa gorge, Drago ne l'avait même pas embrassé avant d'aller se coucher.


	14. Chapitre 13 : Première fois

Avant-dernier chapitre, je vous préviens il est chaud (au cas où le titre ne vous avait pas déjà mis la puce à l'oreille...) donc savourez !

**Chapitre 13 : Première fois**

Drago jeta un regard vers sa baguette posée sur sa table de nuit. Il l'attrapa, comme il l'avait déjà fait au moins dix fois depuis qu'il s'était couché, et murmura un « tempus ». 1h30 du matin. Il soupira bruyamment. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir, le temps semblait passer lentement mais aucune trace de sommeil à l'horizon. Il n'avait plus dormi seul depuis plusieurs nuits maintenant et la présence réconfortante d'Harry lui manquait.

Son esprit repassait en boucle la pitoyable manière dont il avait souhaité bonne nuit au Gryffondor. Sans un baiser, même sur la joue, sans un contact avec la peau douce qui l'appelait pourtant et lui donnait envie.

Il s'imaginait alors la bonne façon de dire au revoir à ce garçon qui l'attirait tant, ce qu'il aurait dû réellement faire. Il se voyait dans ce couloir, face à la porte de la chambre d'ami juste à côté de la sienne, attrapant le jeune homme à la chevelure sombre sans cesse ébouriffée dans ses bras pour lui offrir un baiser profond, lui souhaitant bonne nuit avec toute la chaleur qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, qu'il pensait à lui. Il s'imaginait même pousser le Gryffondor contre le mur pour approfondir encore plus le baiser. Dans son esprit, il voyait ses mains caresser ce corps qui l'attirait tant, passer ses doigts sous son t-shirt, couvrir de baisers la peau douce et sensible de son cou.

Oui c'est comme ça que ça aurait dû se passer.

Au lieu de cela, il était là, seul dans son lit à s'imaginer des scènes torrides avec ce garçon qui dormait à quelques mètres à peine de lui. Drago soupira d'inconfort en sentant l'érection dans son caleçon que lui avait apporté ses pensées pourtant à peine érotiques.

Trop furieux envers lui-même par la façon dont il avait quitté Harry, il s'était contenté de se déshabiller rageusement pour se coucher alors simplement vêtu d'un boxer.

Il laissa sa main glisser sur son torse, se diriger lentement vers le renflement situé au Sud de son anatomie. S'il bandait déjà si dur en s'imaginant simplement embrasser passionnément Harry, alors il devinait facilement le plaisir qu'il pourrait se donner en fantasmant sur des caresses plus précises partagées avec le Gryffondor. Peut-être qu'une petite séance de travaux manuels l'aiderait à s'endormir.

Il massa la bosse recouverte de son sous-vêtement avec le plat de sa main, faisant ainsi monter le plaisir tout en s'imaginant moultes activités le mettant en scène en compagnie d'un certain brun, tous les deux dans un lit. Un soupir de plaisir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il était totalement excité, plus possible de faire machine arrière. Désireux d'approfondir ses caresses solitaires, il fit glisser son boxer lentement sur ses cuisses, libérant totalement son sexe fièrement dressé. Il fit passer son sous-vêtement par ses chevilles avant de le lancer loin de son lit. Il attrapa alors sa hampe de sa main droite, sa gauche caressant aléatoirement son torse. Il commença de doux va-et-vient, son excitation augmentant alors encore. Lorsqu'il pinça l'un de ses tétons de sa main gauche, son dos se cambra et ses mouvements s'accélérèrent un peu. Un autre son franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, un « haaan » cette fois plus bruyant.

Tout son esprit était concentré sur Harry, s'imaginant ses mains sur lui à la place des siennes, sa bouche, sa peau, son sexe, son cul. Si bien qu'il ne remarqua pas lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit.

Harry se stoppa sur le pas de la chambre. Il aurait dû frapper avant d'entrer. Il avait prévu de rejoindre le blond dans son lit, discrètement pour ne pas le réveiller, car sa présence lui manquait et l'empêchait de s'endormir.

Mais ce dernier ne dormait pas du tout, apparemment. Il le vit étendu sur son lit, le dos courbé, sa main caressant énergiquement son sexe imposant. Il était perdu dans son plaisir et Harry le trouva magnifique. Attirant et terriblement excitant.

Son cerveau descendit directement dans son pantalon, il sentit sa bite durcir et perdit ses capacités à réfléchir correctement. Presque comme dans un rêve, il entra dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui le plus silencieusement possible. Sans s'en rendre compte, ses jambes le menait plus proche du corps pâle et nu qui s'étalait devant lui.

Il s'arrêta au pied du lit imposant de Drago, observant le spectacle magnifique qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il entendit son prénom. Le blond soupirait « Harry » d'une façon tellement érotique que cela lui donna des frissons sur tout son corps. Instinctivement, sa main se glissa dans son pantalon dont il avait ouvert le bouton, passa sous l'élastique de son boxer pour entrer en contact avec la beau bouillante de son sexe compressé par tous ces tissus.

Harry ne put retenir un soupir d'excitation sous ce contact tout en voyant Drago se masturber en murmurant son prénom. Le son chaud qui montait de sa gorge pour franchir la barrière de ses lèvres en un gémissement sourd arriva jusqu'aux oreilles de Drago.

Le blond arrêta alors ses mouvements du poignet et ouvrit les yeux, se redressant sur son coude gauche, la main droite toujours enroulée autour de son sexe. Il regarda le Gryffondor au bout de son lit et son regard glissa vers sa main plongée dans son pantalon. Une multitude d'émotion passa dans son regard, la honte d'avoir été surpris, l'interrogation muette de sa présence dans sa chambre, la joie qu'il soit là et surtout l'excitation de voir l'objet de ses fantasmes en train de se caresser en l'observant.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais un voyeur Potter, dit-il d'une voix douce et rauque d'excitation.

S'il fut honteux d'être pris sur le fait, Harry n'en montra rien. Il garda sa main dans son boxer et caressa du bout de son pouce son gland humide.

\- Continue, lui ordonna-t-il.

Le ton était sensuel mais ferme à la fois. Il ne laissait pas matière à discuter, c'était un ordre que Drago, même s'il l'avait voulu, ne pouvait pas discuter. Le blond ne se fit pas prier. Tout en maintenant son regard plongé dans les deux émeraudes assombries par le désir, il reprit doucement ses caresses le long de sa hampe.

L'instant était d'un érotisme parfait. Drago s'abandonnait dans son plaisir sans aucune retenue, se délectant de l'excitation qu'il provoquait chez son vis-à-vis. Harry l'observait attentivement, son regard passait du sexe tendu du blond à son visage crispé par le plaisir qu'il se donnait. Drago pouvait sentir que la délivrance n'était pas loin, mais il ne voulait pas jouir si vite. Il voulait sentir les mains d'Harry sur son corps. Il arrêta alors les va-et-vient de sa main.

\- Harry, viens, Harry, rejoins-moi.

Son ton était presque suppliant. Son regard était brûlant. Harry se dénuda rapidement. Il grimpa au pied du lit, avançant à quatre pates vers le corps chaud et alangui qui l'attendait. Drago le trouva terriblement Gryffondor à ce moment, tel un lion avançant vers sa proie. Le brun le surplombait, et enfin leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Le baiser n'avait rien de tendre, l'excitation embrasant déjà leurs sens. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, leurs gestes étaient sauvages, empressés et imprécis tant ils brulaient de se toucher. Essoufflés, ils se séparèrent mais Harry plongea dans le cou pâle pour le mordiller et l'embrasser.

\- Je veux plus, haleta le blond perdu dans son plaisir alors que la main d'Harry s'enroulait sur son sexe. Je te veux, Harry.

Le Gryffondor ne répondit rien mais descendit jusqu'à se retrouver face au pénis tendu du Serpentard. Sans préambule et sans la moindre trace d'hésitation, il attrapa le gland rosé avec ses lèvres, arrachant un cri de plaisir au blond. Jamais auparavant il n'avait ressenti pareil plaisir. C'était bon, c'était trop.

Harry l'admira, plongé dans une volupté sensuelle le rendant terriblement attirant. Le Gryffondor se rappela alors du livre qu'il avait lu à la bibliothèque de Poudlard, et il voulut plus. Il voulait Drago tout entier, il voulait le posséder. Il n'en avait jamais parlé avec le blond auparavant, malgré les quelques caresses qu'ils avaient déjà échangées. Il n'était pas sûr que Drago fût prêt pour ça.

Cependant, les deux jeunes hommes étaient trop plongés dans l'instant présent et dans l'ivresse du plaisir que pour réfléchir. Ce fut donc naturellement, presque mus par leur volonté propre, qu'Harry présenta deux de ses doigts près des lèvres de Drago. Ce dernier les engloutit dans sa bouche, laissant sa salive abonder pour le lubrifier. Chose faite, Harry titilla le petit trou plissé du bout de son indexe humide tout en continuant sa fellation. Il regarda attentivement le visage du blond lorsqu'il enfonça un premier doigt en lui. Il put voir ses traits se crisper légèrement sous l'intrusion mais le plaisir restait dominant.

Il entreprit alors quelques mouvements pour détendre l'anus jusqu'alors inviolé. Ne décelant plus que le plaisir sur les traits du Serpentard, il incéra un second doigt. Cette fois, Drago ne ressentit aucune douleur, juste du plaisir alors que l'autre garçon commençait un mouvement de ciseaux au même rythme des mouvements de sa bouche sur sa hampe. C'était délicieux, mieux que tout ce que le blond avait pu s'imaginer. Le plaisir était trop intense et il se sentait partir dans la jouissance. Mais il ne voulait pas que ça se termine, pas déjà. Il tira alors doucement sur les cheveux noirs qu'il avait emprisonné de ses doigts pour éloigner le visage d'Harry de son sexe. Il plongea son regard dans les deux émeraudes de son amant.

\- Je te veux en moi, maintenant.

L'impatience et la joie jaillirent dans le cœur d'Harry. Il remonta alors embrasser Drago, cette fois avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable. Malgré son envie écrasante, il se força à s'écarter quelque peu pour lancer un regard profond au blond.

\- Drago, tu es sûr ?

\- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de quelque chose, Harry.

Il avait dit son prénom avec tellement de sensualité et de luxure qu'Harry ne put être raisonnable plus longtemps. Il attrapa sa baguette gisant sur le sol à côté du lit et murmura un sort pour lubrifier correctement son sexe imposant. Il ne voulait pas blesser le blond et s'était renseigné sur certains sortilèges utiles dans ce genre de situation, espérant secrètement qu'il pourrait les utiliser le plus rapidement possible.

Une fois son pénis entièrement recouvert de lubrifiant, il replongea sur la bouche tentatrice et écarta un peu plus les cuisses du blond, positionnant son gland contre l'entrée chaude de Drago. Il commença à le pénétrer avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, observant attentivement l'expression du Serpentard. Il s'arrêta dans son mouvement, voyant la douleur sur les traits de Drago.

\- Attends un peu, souffla ce dernier.

Harry attrapa alors son sexe, le masturbant doucement pour le distraire de son intrusion volumineuse. Quelques instants plus tard, ce fût Drago qui esquissa un mouvement, relevant ses hanches pour que le sexe chaud d'Harry rentre plus profondément en lui. Le brun suivit l'invitation et continua son avancée jusqu'à être totalement plongé en lui. Il s'arrêta et leurs souffles se mêlèrent. Après un baiser torride, il commença à bouger. Il se retira presque entièrement avant de replonger dans l'antre du blond. Il recommença le mouvement plusieurs fois avec une douceur infinie. La sensation était exquise. Le blond était tellement étroit autour de son sexe qu'il pouvait sentir chaque mouvement avec une précision déconcertante. La pression des parois de l'anus sur sa verge lui procurait un plaisir qu'il n'aurait pu nommer.

Dans un mouvement plus profond, il toucha la prostate de Drago, lui arrachant un cri de pure extase. Les plaisirs mélangés des deux amants augmentaient, se répercutaient dans la chambre à travers leurs râles et cris. Les hanches d'Harry augmentèrent la cadence pour amplifier ce nouveau plaisir que le blond découvrait, cédant à ses supplications de recommencer encore et encore, plus vite, plus fort.

Le rythme s'accéléra encore, les menant jusqu'à un point de non-retour. Drago atteint la jouissance en premier emporté par les caresses de la main d'Harry toujours présente sur son sexe tendu, mêlées aux coups de butoir contre sa prostate. Plusieurs jets puissants de son sperme se répandirent sur le torse d'Harry, sur le sien aussi. En sentant le blond se contracter contre sa verge, Harry le suivit dans l'orgasme, se déversant au fond de l'antre chaud du Serpentard.

Il se laissa alors tomber sur le corps pâle de son amant, à bout de force. Il sentit leurs sueurs et le sperme de Drago se mélanger sur leurs torses collés. C'était moite et visqueux, et la sensation aurait pu être dégoutante mais Harry aima ça, il se dit qu'il aimerait tout du moment qu'il le faisait avec Drago, que ça venait de lui.

Lorsque son cœur eut repris un rythme décent, il retira doucement son sexe déjà à moitié ramolli de Drago pour s'allonger à ses côtés. Il attrapa le blond qui se positionna sur son torse, entourant sa taille de son bras.

Harry déposa un baiser tendre, rempli d'amour, sur les lèvres du blond. Parce que c'était vrai, il aimait Drago. Malgré leur passé tumultueux, malgré le peu de temps qu'il avait partagé en bons termes avec lui, malgré leurs maisons concurrentes, malgré tout il l'aimait plus qu'il n'avait jamais aimé personne. Il avait envie de lui dire mais n'était pas sûr de la réciproque. Il ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment parfait en déclarant sa flamme prématurément. Alors il demanda simplement :

\- Tu n'as pas eu trop mal ?

\- Le plaisir était mille fois plus intense que la douleur, je peux te l'assurer, répondit le blond avec sarcasme mais le ton était doux malgré tout.

\- Donc ça t'a plu ? s'enquit Harry.

\- Je pensais pourtant que c'était clair, dit-il en souriant et en montrant du doigt les traces de son sperme encore visibles sur le torse du Gryffondor.

Harry sourit à son tour et enfuit son nez dans les cheveux presque blanc de son amant. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, exprimant de la sorte tous les sentiments qu'il n'osait lui dire de vive voix. Le moment était d'une tendresse infinie et aucun des deux ne désirait bouger, espérant rester ainsi pour l'éternité. Ils ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir, lovés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

Ils furent réveillés le lendemain matin par quelques coups à la porte. Tout deux eurent du mal à émerger, la nuit avait été courte et plutôt sportive. Amortis par le manque de sommeil, aucun ne réalisa réellement que quelqu'un se trouvait derrière la porte jusqu'à ce qu'une voix douce retentisse, étouffée par l'épaisseur de la porte d'un bois luxueux.

\- Drago, mon chéri, le petit-déjeuner est servi.

Il fallut encore plusieurs minutes aux deux garçons pour émerger totalement, sortant des songes et de la bulle qu'ils s'étaient créés durant cette nuit de passion. Une fois totalement réveillé, le blond se redressa hâtivement, tournant son regard paniqué vers la porte de sa chambre derrière laquelle sa mère se trouvait.

Cette dernière, visiblement habituée à réveiller son fils le matin, s'impatienta.

\- Bon Drago, je vais rentrer te secouer vu que tu n'as pas l'air décidé à te lever.

Joignant les actes à la parole, Narcissa Malefoy poussa la porte et pénétra dans la pièce encore sombre grâce aux rideaux toujours fermés. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour s'habituer à la pénombre. Dés que ses yeux purent voire à nouveau correctement, elle arrêta tout mouvement.

Elle ne s'était absolument pas attendue à être le témoin d'une scène de la sorte en pénétrant dans la chambre de son fils, encore petit garçon à ses yeux naïfs de mère poule.

Bien sûr, elle avait compris rapidement que son fils semblait amouraché du jeune Potter. Mais elle pensait à un béguin inavoué, à un flirt d'écolier.

Là, devant elle, dans le lit majestueux du jeune héritier Malefoy, se trouvait son fils adoré, complètement nu, son corps juste caché à partir des hanches par le léger drap du lit. Mais le plus choquant pour elle était l'autre corps, plus bronzé, de Harry encore à moitié endormi, étendu sur le ventre et tout aussi nu. Seulement, lui n'était pas sous la couverture, offrant de la sorte une vue imprenable sur ses fesses à la mère de son petit copain.

Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Comment son précieux petit garçon pouvait être en compagnie d'un homme nu dans son lit ? Ce n'était qu'un enfant ! Il était trop pur et innocent à ses yeux, il ne pouvait pas déjà s'intéresser aux activités de chambre des adultes. Elle refusait d'admettre que son bébé, le fruit de ses entrailles, puisse déjà être un homme. Car si son enfant avait des rapports sexuels, c'était qu'il ne l'était plus tant que ça. Et elle refusait de croire que Drago n'était plus un enfant. Il devait rester son petit, son fils chéri. Elle n'était pas prête à le voir s'éloigner d'elle.

Le temps sembla se figer l'espace d'un instant. Narcissa semblait en état de choc et son regard glissait du derrière exposé de Harry au visage livide de Drago, pris en flagrant délit. Ce fut lui qui réagit le premier, attrapant une couverture pour la jeter sur le corps de son amant. Ce dernier se retourna, alarmé par le mouvement brusque de Drago. Harry vit d'abord la panique sur ses traits, puis en suivant son regard, il découvrit le visage de plus en plus horrifié de Narcissa Malefoy.

La situation n'aurait pas pu être plus embarrassante. Personne ne parlait. Harry était rouge comme une tomate, au contraire de Drago qui était devenu encore plus blanc qu'à l'accoutumée.

Finalement, la matriarche prit la parole. Sa voix était sévère.

\- Rhabillez-vous, je vous attends en bas.

Elle lança son habituel regard glacial aux deux garçons avant de faire volte-face et de sortir d'un pas pressé, prenant soin de claquer la porte derrière elle.

Harry se tourna vers Drago. Il essaya de comprendre comment il était passé d'une nuit de rêve à une journée de cauchemar, ou du moins qui ne présageait rien de bon. L'ascenseur émotionnel était trop fort pour lui.

\- Que va-t-il se passer ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Le blond tourna enfin son regard vers lui. Harry put voir un grand nombre d'émotions différentes passer sur son visage ; le choc, la peur, suivie de la détermination. Il n'allait pas se laisser impressionner par sa mère. Certes, ses parents ne seront certainement pas ravis d'apprendre que leur unique héritier avait des tendances homosexuelles, mais il restait leur fils et Drago ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'ils l'accepteraient tel qu'il est.

\- Nous allons descendre prendre le petit-déjeuner, sans doute le plus gênant de notre vie, dit-il avec une pointe d'humour pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère.

Cependant, Harry ne rit pas. Il était bien trop paniqué. Il aurait aimé que la première rencontre avec les parents de son petit copain se passe mieux, qu'il soit à son avantage et surtout pas en montrant son cul à Madame Malefoy.

\- Tu crois qu'elle a vu…

Il n'osa même pas terminer sa phrase tant il était gêné. Le rire franc et sincère de Drago lui répondit.

\- Tes fesses ? Oui je crois, rit-il de plus belle.

\- Par Merlin, c'est terriblement gênant, dit le brun en cachant son visage de ses mains pour tenter d'étouffer sa honte.

\- Crois-moi Harry, tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir honte, ton cul est à tomber.

Ledit Harry rougit sous le compliment. Il lança au Serpentard hilare un regard décontenancé.

\- Comment peux-tu rire dans pareille situation ?

Il haussa les épaules, mais reprit néanmoins son sérieux.

\- Que veux-tu ? Le mal est fait je pense, nous n'avons plus qu'à faire face à mes parents, ils finiront bien par l'accepter.

Le brun restait perplexe, la réaction qu'avait eue Narcissa ne semblait pas signifier qu'elle serait facile à convaincre. Elle n'avait pas l'air ravie de trouver son fils en compagnie d'un autre garçon, tous deux en tenue d'Adam.

Ils prirent le temps de prendre une douche rapide et s'habillèrent avant de descendre main dans la main, redoutant les prochaines minutes comme s'ils s'avançaient pour combattre un dragon. Harry se surprit à penser que là, tout de suite, il préférerait sans doute se battre à main nue avec un Magyar à pointes.


	15. Chapitre 14 : Et ils vécurent heureux ?

Bonjour à toutes et à tous, nous voilà au bout de ma première fiction. Ce dernier chapitre est un peu plus court, et il sera rapidement suivi de l'épilogue (sans doute demain ou après-demain). J'espère que vous avez apprécié mon histoire et je vous remercie d'être arrivé jusqu'ici ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Et ils vécurent heureux ?**

\- Mais c'est un homme ! s'écria Lucius Malefoy, fou de rage.

Harry se tenait en retrait, derrière Drago en plein dispute avec ses parents. Ces derniers n'avaient même pas laissé le temps aux deux jeunes hommes de s'assoir à la table du petit-déjeuner. À peine la porte franchie, Lucius Malefoy s'était levé et précipité vers son fils. Sa femme l'avait visiblement tenu informé de sa découverte matinale.

Drago ne sembla pas impressionné par la fureur de ses parents. Il s'y était attendu. Sa famille était issue d'une longue lignée de nobles, partisans de la tradition à travers les âges. Il savait que l'homosexualité, si elle était officielle plutôt que pratiquée en cachette, n'était pas acceptée parmi les Malefoy.

\- Finement observé, dit-il calmement avec son sarcasme habituel.

\- Mon fils ne sera pas homosexuel ! Aucun Malefoy ne peut être un putain d'homo !

Lucius paraissait hors de lui. L'insulte fit mouche chez son fils qui perdit instantanément tout son calme apparent. Tout comme son père, il retira son masque d'indifférence affichée habituellement pour céder à la colère qui le submergeait par vague.

\- Il paraît évident que tu te trompes. Manifestement, j'étais bien un putain d'homo cette nuit quand je me faisais enculé par un mec.

Harry rougit instantanément, pas forcément ravi de voir les détails de sa vie sexuelle ainsi exposés à ses beaux-parents, déjà plus qu'hostiles vis-à-vis de la relation qu'il entretient avec leur fils.

\- TAIS-TOI ! Tu nous fais honte, s'emporta son père.

\- Par Merlin, Drago, tu ne peux pas dire des choses comme ça ! Tu es bien trop jeune, et je t'ai bien mieux éduqué que ça, ne parle pas aussi crument, surenchérit sa mère qui s'était levée à son tour.

\- Si tu veux batifoler avec des hommes, aies au moins la décence de la faire avec des Serpentard ! Un Gryffondor ? Tu salis le nom des Malefoy ! Tu ne pouvais pas plutôt fricoter avec Blaise ? Ou même Grégory ou Vincent ?!

Les deux jeunes hommes frémirent de concert en entendant les noms de Crabbe et Goyle. S'imaginer qu'il puisse se passer quelque chose de consenti entre Drago et l'un d'entre eux dégoutait autant l'un que l'autre.

\- Harry vaut mieux que tous les Serpentard réunis. Et on ne fricote pas, Père, je l'aime. Ce n'est pas un passe-temps pour m'amuser, ni même un caprice, c'est de l'amour que je ressens pour lui. Peu m'importe sa maison, son sang, ou que l'on soit tous les deux des hommes.

Harry sentit son cœur se gonfler dans sa poitrine. Drago l'aimait, lui aussi. Il aurait, certes, apprécié l'apprendre dans de meilleures circonstances. Mais la nouvelle restait un cadeau à ses oreilles. Cependant, il fut vite forcé de retourner les pieds sur Terre, la dispute continuant devant lui. Il se refusait d'intervenir, estimant que Drago savait parfaitement comment gérer ses parents, mieux que lui en tout cas c'était sûr.

\- Tu l'ai… Lucius s'étrangla au milieu de sa phrase, sa colère atteignant une intensité l'empêchant de parler.

\- Par tous les diables, tu n'as que 16 ans, répondit sa mère avec lassitude.

\- Cela ne change rien au fait que je l'ai choisi.

\- Mais tu es trop jeune pour aimer quelqu'un, un garçon de ton âge ne devrait pas déjà penser à avoir des rapports sexuels.

\- Je t'en pries, Mère, ne sois pas si naïve, répondit le jeune Malefoy avec lassitude. Dois-je te rappeler que j'ai 16 ans ? Je suis un ado et mes hormones ne me trouvent pas trop jeune pour s'intéresser à la chose.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de pouffer suite aux paroles de Drago, ainsi qu'en voyant l'air chagriné de Narcissa face à son fils qui grandissait beaucoup trop vite à son goût. Lucius, quant à lui, n'avait pas envie de rire, bien au contraire.

\- Dés tes 18 ans, tu épouseras une jeune femme noble et tu continueras dignement la lignée des Malefoy !

\- JAMAIS ! Si c'est comme ça, je m'en irai, vous ne me reverrez plus. Soit vous m'acceptez tel que je suis, et vous acceptez Harry également, soit je ne serai plus un Malefoy.

\- Très bien ! Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, tu seras déshérité, tu n'es pas digne d'être mon fils.

Harry vit des larmes monter dans les yeux de Drago, mais il ne les laissa pas s'échapper, gardant la tête haute. Discrètement, le brun attrapa sa main pour lui montrer son soutien. Le geste ne passa pas inaperçu, le mouvement vite remarqué par Lucius dont le dégoût était évident sur les traits tendus de son visage.

\- Lucius ! Tu ne peux pas dire ça, s'interposa Narcissa.

Le père Malefoy resta muet plusieurs secondes, choqué que sa femme se dresse contre lui. Elle pouvait être impressionnante, parfois même plus que lui lorsqu'elle était en colère. Et elle était en colère. Elle n'appréciait pas forcément que Drago ait couché avec Harry sous son propre toit, mais il restait son fils et pour rien au monde elle n'accepterait de le perdre.

\- Mais enfin Narcissa ! Imagine ce que vont penser les gens, on ne peut pas laisser faire ça, je…

\- Les gens penseront ce qu'ils veulent, trancha-t-elle de sa voix stricte. Mon fils restera un Malefoy, il restera près de moi.

De rage, Lucius Malefoy quitta la pièce sans prononcer un mot de plus. Un silence s'installa dans la pièce, Harry retenait encore son souffle. Il ne savait pas si les choses s'étaient bien passées ou non. Drago n'était pas déshérité mais son père semblait plus que furieux. Cependant, sa mère, même si elle ne semblait pas enchantée par la situation, avait pris la défense de son fils, il avait donc bon espoir qu'elle l'accepterait une fois qu'elle aurait admis que son « bébé » n'en était plus un.

Après un temps, elle releva la tête et son regard se posa sur les mains toujours liées des deux jeunes hommes. Elle laissa échapper un soupir résigné.

\- Il finira par se calmer. Essayez d'éviter les témoignages de votre… affection, du moins devant lui. Cela facilitera les choses.

\- Bien Mère, accepta Drago.

Cela lui semblait raisonnable, et il ne comptait de toutes façons pas embrasser Harry passionnément au nez de son père. Il était bien élevé et pour lui, ce geste était réservé à l'intimité et non à la place publique. Pour le reste, il suffisait de laisser une distance convenable entre le Gryffondor et lui les quelques jours où ils resteraient ici, du moins en dehors de la chambre.

\- Monsieur Potter, vous pouvez bien évidemment rester au Manoir comme il était convenu, le temps que l'épidémie soit finie.

\- Merci Madame Malefoy, répondit poliment Harry.

\- Mais je vous prierai de porter un pantalon, même si votre fessier est charmant je ne désire plus avoir à y faire face, lança-t-elle avec un sourire sarcastique.

Harry s'étrangla de gêne. À son tour, elle quitta la pièce, néanmoins plus calmement que son mari précédemment. Une fois seuls, les deux garçons purent enfin se détendre.

Drago se tourna alors vers Harry, il redoutait un peu sa réaction face à la colère et au désaccord de ses parents. Il se doutait que le Gryffondor avait dû être terriblement mal à l'aise. Il avisa l'air un peu choqué et honteux sur son visage et estima qu'il était préférable de le laisser parler en premier, histoire de voir dans quel état d'esprit était le brun.

Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans son esprit durant lesquelles il pouvait sentir le regard de Drago sur lui. Il releva finalement ses yeux vers lui pour accrocher son regard. Un mélange d'angoisse et d'appréhension flottait dans le regard gris orageux.

\- Et bien, je suppose qu'on peut dire que tes parents m'adorent, dit-il avec sarcasme pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Drago ne put retenir le soupir de soulagement qui s'échappa de ses lèvres où un rictus moqueur apparut.

\- Bah… je suppose que ça aurait pu être pire, répondit-il sur le même ton.

\- Ha oui ? Je ne vois pas trop comment…

\- Mon père n'en est pas venu aux mains, c'est déjà ça.

Les deux garçons pouffèrent avec complicité.

\- Je mœurs de faim, ça m'a creusé une dispute familiale de si bonne heure, lança soudainement Drago.

\- Moi aussi j'ai faim, autant d'émotions le ventre vide c'est trop pour moi.

Ils prirent de quoi faire un pique-nique afin de pouvoir petit-déjeuner dans un endroit que Drago aimait particulièrement dans le parc du manoir. Il s'agissait de la serre aux fleurs, entretenue régulièrement par les multiples domestiques du domaine. Une table y trônait entourée de diverses variétés de fleurs. La température était agréable durant toute l'année, même en plein hiver grâce à quelques sorts experts permettant d'offrir une atmosphère favorable à la survie des fleurs à travers les saisons.

\- C'est très romantique, je ne te savais pas si fleur bleue, dit le brun avec un air taquin.

\- Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores sur moi, je suis une âme incomprise, répondit-il avec théâtralité.

\- Tu comptes me réciter un poème ou me chanter la sérénade ?

\- Le jour où tu me verras chanter n'est pas encore arrivé, je ne suis pas un stupide Poufsouffle !

Ils rirent de bon cœur en s'installant à table. Ils mangèrent dans la bonne humeur, la dispute parentale de ce matin complètement effacée de leurs esprits qui étaient pour l'heure plongés dans leur bulle de bonheur. Ici, il semblait que rien ne pouvait les impacter, ils étaient comme hors du temps.

Harry était plongé dans ses pensées, songeur à propos des évènements qui étaient venus bouleverser sa vie ces derniers temps.

\- C'est étrange quand même, dit-il avec un air songeur.

\- Quoi ?

\- Si on était venu nous dire il y a un an qu'on sera là aujourd'hui, on ne l'aurait jamais cru…

\- Coucher avec ton rival, ce n'était pas un peu ton fantasme inavoué ? le taquina le blond.

\- Je pense qu'avant de te connaître, j'aurais préféré me faire McGonagall plutôt que de m'imaginer avec toi.

\- Charmant, je me sens flatté, répondit-il vexé.

\- Mais si j'avais su à quel point tu étais un bon coup, je me serais jeté sur toi bien plus tôt !

\- Je suppose que je dois prendre ça comme un compliment ? Quel manque de délicatesse Potter… dit-il en soupirant d'exaspération feinte.

\- Tu sais ce que tu as dit à tes parents ?

\- Tu pourrais être encore moins précis ?

\- Je parle de la partie où tu me défendais corps et âme, où tu as dit à tes parents que je valais mieux que tous les Serpentard réunis.

Harry s'amusa de voir les joues habituellement pâles se teindre d'une jolie nuance rouge. Il le trouva terriblement beau, avec son air gêné.

\- Hum, oui, je vois de quelle partie tu veux parler… Celle où j'ai dit que je t'aimais, c'est là que tu veux en venir, je me trompe ?

Décidément, le blond était bien plus courageux qu'Harry lorsqu'il s'agissait de parler de sentiments. Il n'avait pas longtemps hésité avant de mettre le sujet sur le tapis sans tourner autour du pot, sujet assez intimidant quand on connaissait la relation tumultueuse des deux garçons.

\- Tu le pensais ?

Drago le regarda droit dans les yeux, essayant de sonder l'esprit de son petit copain, tentant d'y trouver une réponse, une réaction. Harry n'avait pas l'air de le repousser, aussi décida-t-il de se déclarer en bonne et due forme, comme il aurait dû le faire la première fois au lieu de lâcher cet aveu face à ses parents, en pleine dispute.

\- Oui, je le pensais. Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé, je ne sais pas pourquoi, et comme tu dis, jamais je n'aurais cru que cela soit possible un jour, mais je t'aime. Moi, Drago Malefoy, pur Serpentard, je suis tombé amoureux de toi, Harry Potter, le Survivant.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire. Il se leva, contourna la table pour venir prendre place sur les genoux de son amant. Il l'embrassa tendrement, chaudement, laissant couler en lui tous les sentiments qu'il éprouvait.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, le baiser qu'ils venaient de partager et la sincérité qu'on pouvait lire dans les yeux émeraudes suffirent à Drago pour comprendre à quel point les sentiments du Gryffondor étaient profonds.

Ils s'aimaient aussi fort qu'ils s'étaient détestés, avec autant de fougue, autant de passion. Ils étaient rivaux, et désormais amoureux. Il n'y avait rien de plus à dire. La vie révèle parfois des surprises que personne n'aurait pu prévoir.

Avec une certaine nostalgie, Drago ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'ironie avec laquelle il se disait que cette dernière année à Poudlard serait la meilleure de sa vie. Elle avait pourtant si mal commencé.

Il avait perdu ses amis, sa popularité, sa place d'honneur dans la maison Serpentard. Il avait été agressé, maltraité, harcelé par des gens sur qui il pensait pouvoir compter. Il avait été terrorisé, triste, seul, effrayé, fatigué par la situation. Il s'était répété un million de fois à quel point cette année était horrible.

Et aujourd'hui, il pensait tout le contraire. Ce qu'il s'était passé avec Crabbe et Goyle était horrible, mais en même temps c'était la meilleure chose qui ne lui soit jamais arrivé. Grâce à eux, il s'était rapproché de Potter, son éternelle Némésis. Sans crier gare, ils s'étaient apprivoisés, découverts en douceur dans une situation des plus complexes. Et finalement, il en était tombé éperdument amoureux. Et peu importe les épreuves que la vie lui réservait encore, il savait que Harry serait toujours là pour l'aider, l'épauler, le soutenir. Le sauver. Comme il l'avait déjà fait. Il l'avait sauvé, et aujourd'hui, Drago se sentait heureux comme il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant.

FIN.


	16. Epilogue

_Voilà, nous y sommes... C'est la dernière fois que je poste un chapitre pour cette fiction. Tout d'abord merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir d'avoir vos retours et commentaires ! _

_On m'a demandé si j'avais d'autres projets (merci pour cette question LessaWatberg), et effectivement j'ai déjà commencé à écrire une autre fiction et j'ai plusieurs autres histoires déjà en préparation dans ma tête mais je n'en dit pas plus... ça sera surprise ! Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne publierai rien de nouveau tant que je n'ai pas complètement terminé l'écriture. Il faudra être un peu patient. :)_

_Je vous laisse ici, mes chers lecteurs et lectrices. Bonne ultime lecture à tous !_

* * *

**Epilogue**

\- Harry ! Dépêche-toi !

Un bruit sourd suivi d'un gémissement plaintif se fit entendre depuis la pièce d'à côté. Drago soupira.

\- On est déjà en retard, arrête de te battre avec le mobilier et ramène-toi ici tout de suite qu'on puisse transplaner, sinon je pars sans toi.

Malgré ses paroles, il eut un sourire amusé que son amant ne put pas voir. C'était toujours pareil. Harry vivait dans un désordre constant là où Drago tentait de garder une vie ordonnée et saine. Les deux caractères tellement opposés se mariaient parfaitement. Ils s'équilibraient l'un l'autre. Drago apportait à Harry un minimum de stabilité, il s'occupait d'ordonner les aspects importants de leurs vies. En contrepartie, Harry apportait un vent de fraicheur, d'inattendu et de spontanéité. Il faisait de leur vie une aventure, une fête au quotidien.

Depuis toutes ces années, on ne s'imaginait pas que l'un puisse vivre, ou même survivre, sans l'autre.

\- Je ne trouve pas ma baguette, tu ne sais pas où je l'ai mise ? Je ne peux pas partir sans !

\- Tu es désespérant…

Le brun franchit la porte essoufflé, les cheveux ébouriffés et la tenue chiffonnée. Il soulevait des objets au hasard, cherchant sa baguette à des endroits où elle n'aurait pu être. Il regarda sous un verre d'eau, derrière un coussin du canapé, il porta même son regard vers le plafond.

En soupirant, Drago marcha jusqu'à leur chambre. Il en revint deux minutes plus tard, la baguette d'Harry à la main.

\- Tu l'avais cachée ! accusa le brun.

\- Comme si je n'avais que ça à faire, tu t'en sors très bien sans moi pour perdre tes affaires.

Le Gryffondor, faussement vexé, attrapa vivement sa baguette en tirant la langue à son Serpentard.

\- Je suis prêt, on peut y aller.

\- Tu es complètement débraillé, on dirait que tu viens de te lever, ou que tu viens de t'envoyer en l'air.

\- Et tu aimes ça, n'est-ce pas ? On pourrait peut-être…

\- Non, le coupa vivement Drago. On n'a pas le temps, mes parents nous attendent pour diner.

Il lança rapidement un sort pour rendre la tenue du Gryffondor plus présentable. Il ne toucha cependant pas aux cheveux en bataille, parce que Harry avait raison, il aimait bien trop ça.

\- De toutes façons tes parents me détestent déjà, on peut bien avoir quinze minutes de retard en plus, tenta-t-il de le convaincre.

\- Ils ne te détestent pas, enfin plus tout à fait. Ma mère pense toujours que tu m'as perverti et m'arrachant ma vertu quand nous étions jeunes, mais elle t'a pardonné depuis le temps. Maintenant, elle t'adore.

\- Très bien, et ton père alors ? Tu vas dire qu'il m'adore aussi ?

\- Au moins, il ne nous insulte plus !

\- Parce que ta mère l'a menacé de le quitter s'il continuait.

\- Peu importe pourquoi, les faits sont là, il est presque poli alors rendons-lui la pareille et dépêchons-nous d'y aller avant de dépasser le quart d'heure académique. On a déjà 12 minutes de retard, dit-il avec un air horrifié.

En soupirant, résigné, Harry agrippa le bras de son amant. Ils transplanèrent directement devant le Manoir de l'enfance de Drago. Harry sourit en se remémorant les bons souvenirs qu'il y avait vécu avec son amant. C'était là qu'ils s'étaient avoué leur sentiment, là aussi qu'ils avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois.

Après cette terrible dispute avec les parents de Drago, il n'avait fallu que quelques jours avant que les deux garçons ne reçoivent une lettre de Poudlard les invitant à revenir au château. Un remède avait été trouvé et tous les malades étaient à présent guéris et hors de danger. Les quelques jours qu'ils avaient passé au Manoir Malefoy avaient été à la fois terribles et merveilleux. Lorsqu'ils n'étaient rien qu'à deux, ils savouraient pleinement les débuts de leur relation. Ils avaient fait l'amour de nombreuses fois, dans de nombreuses positions. Cependant, un terrible malaise régnait à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient dans la même pièce que les parents de Drago.

Le retour au château avait été une bonne nouvelle, teintée de tristesse. Ils devaient quitter leur petite bulle qu'ils s'étaient créés ici.

Harry avait été soulagé et content de retrouve Hermione en parfaite santé. Ron aussi avait été soulagé de les revoir, tous les deux en bonne santé. Il avait avoué avoir craint que son meilleur ami ne revienne jamais en vie du terrible Manoir Malefoy.

Il avait été forcé de s'expliquer sur son histoire avec Drago auprès de ses deux meilleurs amis. Ces derniers n'étaient pas contre leur relation, même s'ils avaient exigé des détails. Mais comment diable Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy en était venus à sortir ensemble ?

Il leur avait donc raconté, avec l'accord de son petit-ami, les sombres débuts de son rapprochement avec le Serpentard. Theo aussi avait été dans la confidence et ils avaient, tous les cinq, passé le reste de leur scolarité à se venger de deux bourreaux idiots. Ils en avaient bavé, et personne n'osait plus s'approcher d'eux de peur de souffrir des blagues parfois peu ragoutantes qui leur étaient destinées.

L'école entière s'était rapidement habituée au nouveau couple phare et du rapprochement entre les deux maisons rivales qui avaient suivi. Il n'était plus rare de voir un Serpentard assis à la table des Gryffondor, ou un nouveau couple se former issus de ces deux maisons. À eux deux, ils avaient un peu lancé une révolution pour l'ouverture d'esprit à Poudlard.

À la fin de leur septième année, Dumbledore leur avait avoué leur être reconnaissant pour avoir changé les mentalités de son école.

\- Le pouvoir de l'amour est plus puissant que celui de la haine, avait-il dit avec son éternel air énigmatique.

Cela faisait maintenant 3 ans qu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard. Ils avaient directement emménagé ensemble. Ils s'étaient disputés à de très nombreuses reprises, mais les réconciliations n'étaient que d'autant plus douces… et chaudes. C'était leur manière de fonctionner, ils se cherchaient, se confrontaient, se battaient même parfois, mais ils finissaient toujours par s'aimer.


End file.
